Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise
by clarkLover1
Summary: Hook and Emma are together. A new problem arises with them taking themselves and the idiots (we all know and love), as well as Gold and Belle and the long –living Evil Queen into the past of an unfortunate past of our favorite Savior. Well dwell into Emma's past more and the reactions of others as they go along. Emma-Centric. As well as pairing angst. 1st chps not great keep readin
1. Alive

**Summary:** Hook and Emma are together. A new problem arises with them taking themselves and the idiots (we all know and love), as well as Gold and Belle and the long –living Evil Queen into the past of an unfortunate past of our favorite Savior. Well dwell into Emma's past more and the reactions of others as they go along.

**A/N:** Thanks for those who have decided to follow this story! And don't forget to go on to my profile for there is a poll for you guys to do!

Also, please review—it makes my day! And it gets things going fast on my end for you guys to read it!

Disclaimer: Don't own OUaT. Which is the saddest truth—ever.

On with the show:

* * *

**_Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise_**

**Chapter 1:** Alive

Emma woke up to fingers gracing across her skin softy, the feel of them sent shivers down her back. A warm breath and butterfly kisses glazing themselves onto her neck, knocking her body into play. She purred softly tilting her head only a little to give the man better access.

Her mind was numb of the past experiences that had fallen upon them in such a short time. Her falling through a portal to the Enchanted Forest. Her meeting him. The beanstalk. Her leaving him—_twice_. Then the mess of when they had found each other—yet again—but this time, in Storybrooke. Him hurting those she knows and her locking him up with cuffs—_again_.

Then Neverland.

She shutter on the inside of what had happened there (or it could have been from the goddamn pirate electric kisses, but she wasn't going to only blame it on that) and what could have been so much worse than it was.

The good did weigh out the bad but not that much. Not even close.

Yet they did find Henry…and along the way…she found her True Love. Yet it still confuses her sometimes and makes her cautious. And then coming home to find that Neal survived? It just makes her skin jump, yet Neal let her go for he knew that she had finally moved on from him. They were civil about the arrangement with Henry-hell, they were in a somewhat tethered friendship. Though, of all things Henry; everyone got more or less what they wanted in the deal.

"Good Morning, love." A stalk voice crests her skin, tiny sparks on it igniting across her body, awakening it for the day.

A curved smile of happy brightened her face as she turned quickly, "Good morning you big lug." She stated before giving him a small peck before leaving him stranded on the bed before disappearing into the bathroom. Her messy curls swaying with each step she made. The cream colored shirt, which was originally Killian's, hung loose around her form.

_What if I told you that I think you're perfect?_

_Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it_

_I know_

"I don't even know what that is, love." Killian shouted at her through the door, "but I have a feeling it is supposed to be insulting." He stated shocked, but a smirked played through the hint of Irish of his voice.

Emma only mumbled back a quip response, which the pirate chuckled at softly.

_You make me feel alive_

_ What if I told you that I'm in forever?_

Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever

He wasn't sure if they would ever make it the first couple of weeks. Both of their past relationships interfering with the move forward really. Her trust issues as well as his own, making it hard to push passed it all, but for him it was worth it. More than worth it. When they finally admitted what they had for each other was real…well let's say they learned each other's body pretty quickly that night.

He even got his hand back with true loves pure magic.

As Killian got off the bed quietly to grab some clothes to start the day, he could hear the pipes screech with pressure of water running through them. Killian thanked every god out there for Henry to be at Regina's last night, as well as Emma's parents seemingly well-timed interruptions to drop by their old apartment with well acute accuracy to be off the frits, it was a good night—for both of them, yes. Now that doesn't mean that the Charming's have warmed up to him being what he was to their daughter, but it wasn't their choice to make.

He got dressed fast when he heard an eerie silence fall in the apartment as the pipes moaned with the loss of movement within them. It wouldn't help them if they wanted (or attempted) to get out of the apartment for this time. Last time, they didn't even make it three feet from the bed before they jumped each other's bones to see which one would break first to the others commands. The little tryst went a little too long making a suspicious Charming make his was to their place and it—well became one of main reasons they checked to make sure the door is locked. And make sure they get to where their supposed to be going on time. Although, the thought of a blushing Charming did make him chuckle a little at the memory.

Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever

You would go

You make me feel alive  
and I'll be hanging on

Every word you say to me

Hanging on a feeling that I get

The Savior herself made her way out of the bathroom her curls weighed down still with water and dressed for the day ahead, "Aren't you going to take a shower?" She questioned him with a quizzical glance at his already made appearance. In her eyes he pulled off the casual look all too well—maybe even better than his pirate grab.

"Oh no," Killian spoke with a wisp of Irish blood in his voice, the sound of it floating around in the air with almost hidden mischief washes of what he was up to, "no love. Only if you would like to join me?" His eyes playfully dancing with a spark of life that Emma's heart shutter to a hurtful prance and her stomach to leap for joy. It makes her amazed that she could but that spark back into his eyes.

_'Cause you make me  
Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new_

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Deep inside, it's something true_

_You're the only reason I fight_

_You're the best thing in my life  
what if I told you that I'd never hurt you?_

_Always be there for you to hold on till know_

She scuffed at the idea, a smirk playing on her lips, "Yeah, no. I know what that leads to."

He chuckled with ease, his feet carrying him to her like a magnet. His eyes flicked over her face with tenderness as he slowly lifted a hand to wipe a curl over her shoulder. The same gesture always reminded her of when the where in the giants' lair after she pulled him away from a tripwire. A shiver awakened itself again, curling its way into her lower side of body.

_You make me feel alive  
and every single second's_

_A lifetime memory_

_I'll be holding on each moment_

_'Cause you make me  
Laugh a little louder_

_Love a little harder  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new_

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Deep inside, it's something true_

_You're the only reason I fight_

_You're the best thing in my life  
and I feel alive when I'm with you_

"Oh…do you really, love?" His voice talking on a more musical tune. Sounds of it trying to make her body obey it and give in. Give in to him.

But she knew she was stronger than this—him. This was their little game she knows all so well. They playful shot backs and quick remarks…and it always ends with them lip locked like bees to honey. _Had to b_e _with_—she clamped down on her thoughts before they showed on her face for him to see. _You're somewhat of an open book to me_, his voice rang of their moment of the beanstalk. She took it to heart, too. She knew that he could guess that her past is an interesting tale to tell.

"Yes act—" His lips were on hers before Emma could even bat an eyelash. They slanted themselves over hers like a missing puzzle piece. She fought eagerly against his, pulling him closer with a ruff pull the front of his shirt.

In those moments together, the little moments—the most beautiful moments…they scared her. Scared her more than she'd like to admit to anyone (even though she knows Killian has those same feelings)—even more to herself. She was afraid of that it wasn't going to last. It was a stupid fear that was integrated into her since childhood. She knows how life moves and things come and go; it was always inevitable. She knows that this…bliss could not last in her life for long as it has.

But she was glad it has.

_When I'm with you  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

_Every time it's something new_

_Never knew what love could feel like_

_Until I walked away the first time  
And I feel alive when I'm with you_

Yet here they were, kiss like both their lives depended upon just one more kiss from each other. Each other's breath being as though it's their only salvation in a world that had—and has—shown them it's true, violent colors splashed on their lives. The fates design shifting their past to unspeakable lengths and ends to get them to this moment…right here.

_Deep inside, it's something true_

"Killian," Emma moaned out, twisting her head away from his most sinful lips. Yet, it didn't help their situation as Killian found her neck opened to his kicking like a thirsty man to water. His mumbled voice vibrated again her neck. She moaned again, hands coming in between both of them. She knew if they didn't stop now that they would never get out of the apartment, "Killian…w-we-," Her voice caught when his teeth scraped a sensitive spot on her neck. She had to close her eyes tight to center herself again—and her thoughts, "We…" she cleared her throat but it was not stopping his torment. Her brain frizzed, drawing blanks in places it shouldn't have in her mind.

_Deep inside, it's something true_

_You're the only reason I fight_

Killian smirked against her skin at her loss of words—or thought for that matter. It amazed him that he could be able to make her strong headed self, shatter to uncertainty of what she knows by heart. He knew that they had to get going. He stopped his lips on their journey leaving him with an unsatisfying feeling in his stomach. His eyes return to hers with a lopsided grin of innocence to which she just laughed and pushed him a couple of steps away from her, "Let's go then. Shall we, love?"

_Deep inside, it's something true_

_You're the only reason I fight_

Emma just rolled her eyes at his display, seemly unaffected by what he was doing to her. He waves his hand in front of him to let her go through the door of the bedroom first, "Let's just get to Granny's before they send the cavalry." She deadpanned the statement as they made their way out the apartment building into the chilly October air. The hands of winter spreading its fingers fast onto the little town, sending the town to freezing cold weather. Emma shivered, her gut telling her that she didn't think it was only the weather that was making her chilled to the bone. But she shrugged it off, her arms wrapping around Killian's waist to shield herself away from the cold.

A twist of something snapped in the air as his arms snaked around his Swan. He knows it wasn't Emma's doing either. He doesn't understand, but something shifted in the air—magic tightening like a forewarning sign of something to come as they walked down the street to the dinner.

**_You're the best thing in my life_**

* * *

**Song used through out**:_ Alive_ by Adelita's Way

**other songs inspired**: _Skyfall_ by Adele, _Never Alone_ by Barlow Girls, _Criminal_ by Britney Spears

**A/N:**This is the very first chapter-I know that its a slow burn fic for the very first chapter. I wanted you guys to get a since of their relationship together. Mostly, BUT there will be more in the next chapter. I just wanted to get the first one out there for you guys! I'm back in business.

**READ AND REVIEW**

Please don't forget to read and review! It helps my kind soul. *puppy pouts*. All comments are welcomed at this point.


	2. When The Lights Go Out

**_AN: I AM SO HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: KISS MY GENTLE BURNING BRUISE_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING_**

**_PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW:_**

**_AND ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

* * *

**_Kiss my Gentle Burning Bruise_**

**_Chapter 2:_**_ When the Lights Go Out_

_Doesn't it hurt so bad_

_Standin' in the sun_

_Bottom of you heart_

_You don't love no one_

"EMMA!" Mary-Margret greeted the couple happy from her booth. The couple just smirked at her antics and happy disposition, while David just chuckled at his wife.

He didn't like that his little girl being with a 300 year old pirate, but he is what makes her happy. So in the months of their—dancing, around and only sending silent glances at each other he was all aboard for them bring together. But it was only to stop the torment of seeing what David like to call, a pull—but never push scenario.

The couple sat across from them, "Hey Emma." David gave an almost unseen nod in Killian's direction for acknowledgement to which he replied with one himself.

"Hey." Emma shot back uncommitted to her father's greeting to her. Eyes shining, yet still guarded—even after she found her true love. It shocked him, and astounded him how bravely she would fight to keep control of things locked inside her mind.

Even after all these months of being there for her, David still thinks that she was hiding things from them. Him mostly. It still hurt him (and also made him jealous of) that his wife got to send more time with Emma before the curse broke. Don't get him wrong—as he watched them interact while talking about something that escaped him—he was happy that his Snow got to spend time with their daughter. It still hurt though, of not knowing what she really been through in her past.

He even asked his wife about it one night, but she turned the question away making him distracted by sex. But he should have known that she was good at diverting him. Yet, from what he gather from his Snow, she doesn't know that much either and it terrifies her.

Even if she doesn't show it.

"So, David and I—" Mary-Margret started only to be cut off by a groan from Emma.

"If this story ends where I _think_ it's going to end…you can stop right there." Emma stated, waving her hands to almost ward off the thoughts. Her nose, that was like David's—crinkled in disgusted. Both Killian and David, chuckled.

Mary-Margret just crossed her arms, eyes narrowing to her daughters, "Why do you _always_ jump to that conclusion?" She asked.

"Well, for starters—it _always_ ends like that." Emma shot back, a smile crossing her features at the familiarity of this talk backs. It reminds her of when they were still roommates. _Talk about long ago_, she thought to herself.

They all laughed as Mary-Margret tried to come up with a comeback, but just ended up laughing as well. Her head shaking at her daughters' playfulness. Ever since they came back from the Enchanted Forest, she was opening up more. Hell, more after she found Killian. Inwardly, she smiled to herself and warmed her fragile heart of her daughter finding what Snow has been fighting for since the day she stole from David oh those years ago.

_You can be, oh, so mean_

_I can't see, no in-between_

_You know what the sun's all about_

_When the lights go out_

All the laughter calmed down once the bells shattered the fun atmosphere of the situation with a person coming into Granny's. All eyes looked as the Evil Queen—or what she's known in Storybrooke, Regina— stopped short while the door slammed behind her. A silence went over the costumers as they awaited her next move. She looked disheveled, hair roughly scattered as though she ran to the dinner. Her shirt was ruffled, and unorganized.

Her own present radiated magic underlinings. Yet, with it brought another taste of something under hers. It was darker, and it bit into the air like a snake on a strike. It came into the small dinner fast and smudging on everybody's skin.

Regina just rolled her eyes, "Don't you _children _have better things to do?" She shot a hard glare throughout the place until they landed on the Charming family, "NOW LEAVE, ALL OF YOU!"

Bodies shattered to leave the dinner, all afraid of what the Evil Queen would do to them in anger. Even though they know that she has been—_reformed_—they still wonder. The killings by her rulings still fresh inside their minds.

"Hey now, you can't—" Granny shot out from the back room, her feet caring her to the front, ready for war. She stopped shot once she took in Regina's appearance, "Dear god woman, what the _hell_ happened to you?"

_What a way to live_

_Back of your class_

_End of the line_

_You're always last_

Regina just shoved past the woman towards the four in the back booth.

"Where's Hen—" Emma question shooting out fast, as fear dripped into her heart. She could feel Killian and her parents tighten in their seats, bodies straightening as if for battle. _I knew playing things safe—_

"He's with Neal." Regina cut off her inner monologues.

Emma let out a sigh of relief while the rest calmed. To Emma all this—stress of a new threat, was going to be the death of her someday. Even being the Savior; she can't wait for the day when her vacation to begins.

Both her and Regina had come to a—_understanding_…of how they would be there for Henry. Though during their trip to Neverland, they were still strained…it was getting better. Even if Regina is technically Emma's step-grandmother (a thought that makes her head spin) she was still there for Henry as he grew up. For that—Emma was grateful. And even though Regina gave her the lawful rights, Emma made sure she still gave the woman time with her son.

_You can be, oh, so mean_

_I just can't see no in-between_

_You know what the sun's all about_

_When the lights go out_

Regina just huffed, "We have a problem."

That's when Emma's heart dropped.

"What?" Emma asked, confused. Her thoughts races a mile a minute, _It wasn't like Gold would be a problem…he hasn't even been collecting on his old deeds for fucks sake! Why would anyone—_, "What is it?"

Regina looked startled at Emma's upfront leadership before her parents had said anything. Her parents looked on proud that their daughter was taking charge of things. Killian behind the Savior observed on; proud of _his little swan _audacity, "Well," she smirked, "look who took on her parents charm." Emma just shrugged at the old Queen. The women just regarded her while she leaned on the table to keep her voice low, "Anyways that's not important at this moment. We—" The bell above the door rang loudly, "Oh come on!" The Evil Queen yells frustrated at the person.

_See the moon_

_See the stars_

_From your lonely seat_

_In your lonely cars_

"Well aren't you cheerful, dearie." Mr. Gold walked in, Belle around his arm as he limped to the group as fast as he could. They seemed out of breath as they walked, disheveled as well, "Seems we have a bit of a problem."

Screams outside could be heard, as lightening crackled while the skies darkened a vicious black with no remorse.

"Yeah, no really." Emma deadpanned to Gold, watching the storm tactic through the windows. The wind blew fast, dried leaves swirled high into the sky like deadly tornado on approach, "Everybody down!" Her eyes going wide, hitting the floor as fast as she could. The other followed suit and not too soon for the windows blew in with the force of the winds.

Her father covered her mother as they laid low from the windows. Regina, was next to Emma, hands over her head, well Gold protected Belle from the scattered glass. Killian made sure that his swan was safe, even though she probably didn't need it. He covered her head into his chest.

The sound of the glass scattering filled their ears. As all of them laid still as whatever was happening played beyond them in the outside world.

"What the HELL is going on?" Regina yelled over the piercing winds from outside as they howled like a rabid dog.

The question was left unanswered as a black swirl came through the window, finding what it needed to find. The group could not fight back as the black hole swallowed them into darkness before disappearing completely from the sky.

The skies cleared over Storybrooke giving the town no indication of it ever came. Blue sky cleared and sun shined down on the town brightly. Birds chirped their happy songs as they went on their merry way.

None being the wiser as to what was to come. Someone finding out that the towns royalty disappeared into the cloud and vanished with it as well.

_You can be, oh, so mean_

_I just can't see, no in-between_

_You know what the sun's all about_

_When the lights go out_

_Lights go out_

_Lights go out_

_Lights go out_

* * *

**oh no! They are gone! **

**Song used throughout:** When The Lights Go Out by The Black Keys

**_AN: Review? _**

**_If I get 5-5! reviews the next chapter will go up on Monday. _**

**_Think about it..._**

**_you know you want to..._**

**_its easy..._**

**_its that box-right there, at the bottom. Its nice and comforting..._**

**_do it. GO!_**

**_I also take anonymous reviews as well. _**

.

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS to spellbound98 for reviewing! **


	3. This Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 3:** This Night

_~Storybrooke, Maine~_

Henry didn't know what had happened.

First, Regina left him in the some-what capable hands of his father Neal. Second; a storm of mass proportions came and rocked the town to high heavens; shattering windows and making trees groan from the wind. Then a sudden calm fell over it, washing away any worry of what happened.

Neal held onto his son until all the sounds died down, protecting him from any harmful things that would come from the broken window. The window of his father's house had shattered around them. His first instinct was to protect his son, as he brought his son down when he tackled Henry. Once he deemed it was safe, let go of Henry.

Regina had come and dropped off Henry only so minutes before the storm hit. She didn't really explain, just handed Henry over and left without another word to either him or his son. To this day, he can't believe that the _Evil Queen_ was also his son's adoptive _mother._ It shocked him when he first found out—confused him, even-to why Emma had let their son be taken away from her.

"You okay?" Neal asked his son. All he could see was a couple of scrapes here and there on the boy.

"I'm fine." Henry replied, reminding Neal of how Emma would respond to that similar question.

_Emma._ That name alone still clenched his heart hard. Though he had loved her in the past, he thought the y also had a future. Many months ago, (god was it only months?) when he had a little trip back to the Enchanted forest, he thought they had another chance at something. The _'I love yous_' still stung his soul as he lost grip on her so Henry wouldn't grow up without two parents. But nothing hurts as bad as coming back to the town to find she's with the _pirate_.

And each other's _True Love_.

It disgusted him at first; knowing that she just moved on from him to the Captain so quickly. He also couldn't believe that she would…_be_ with the same—_pirate—_that took his mother away from him. True love, my ass. But he let it go...knowing that the Captain would have to get bored sometime. Till then, he had to bide his time.

"What do you think that was?" Henry asked, pulling away from his father to look out the window for the damage done. Trees had been torn up from the ground now laid littered on the street. As the glitter of glass sparkled on the ground in the morning sun.

Henry's questioned was enough to pull Neal out of his reprieve and follow the boy to the window, "Man." Neal said in disbelief of the scene in front of them.

"Mom!" Henry shouted startling himself of bone chilling shock. He moved fast down and out of the house before Neal could even think to blink.

"Henry wait!"

_There are things I have done_

_There's a place I have gone_

_There's a beast and I let it run_

_Now it's running my way_

Neal and Henry made their way fast as they could down the street from the debris dispersed around, "Henry, slow down!" he shouted to the boy for what seemed like the umpteenth time. His breath coming in short pants as he jogged after his son.

Henry _defiantly_ had Emma's running skills.

Henry ignored his father's pleas to slow down. He couldn't. He had to make sure his mom—both of them—were okay. He couldn't—wouldn't—slow down until he made sure they were okay. He had only just begun to know Emma herself in these few years. He can't lose her now, not when he had so much to know about her. _She's the Savior! She had to be okay_, Henry thought to himself; drowning out the sounds of Neal's voice wafting from behind him.

The sun was midday already. People, were few and far between on the streets of Storybrooke. Either too scared to come out before any of their leaders say it was safe to do so. Others, walked around in a daze of what happened, trying to pick up things or find loved ones.

Henry knew that they would be at the diner. That's where they always conjugate in the mornings. As his eyes set on Granny's, he what he saw made his blood pump cold. Glass, blown out, outdoor patio furniture tossed around like they were nothing. The door was blown in, as he slowed down to a trot to go in cautiously. He was afraid to look. Afraid of what he might find.

He knows that Killian would protect Emma. He wouldn't let any damage befall his mother, for of what she means to him—and to Henry. That she would be fine. She had to be fine. Killian would see to it.

He heard noise inside, the sound of glass being swept. His heart throbbed hard.

"MOM!?" Henry yelled as he made his way through the threshold.

_There are things I regret_

_That you can't forgive, you can't forget_

_There's a gift that you sent_

_You sent it my way_

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Granny reprimanded the boy, her eyes questioning him as he stalled to a stop.

Henry's eyes went frantic around the destroyed diner, "Where's my mom?"

"Which one?" Granny asked sarcastically as she went back to sweeping, "If I'm not mistaken, you have two." Henry decided to ignore that comment, "Last I seen was her '_Royal Highness_'—the Evil Queen, _demand_ everyone leave my diner to _talk_ to Emma. Regina made _me_ lose money that way she's _demands_ things of people." The old woman replied to kid with the last sentence being more to herself than anyone else.

Henry stood still, "Did you see them leave?" He could hear his father make his way up behind him. His body felt empty as Neal's' hands laid themselves on his shoulders to center him. But it didn't. It just made things more real. No, no, no, I just got her back, he thought.

"So where's Emma?" Neal asked the woman for Henry.

Henry couldn't ask. His throat was constricting, his lungs not working properly as they should.

"Well I don't know," She answered, not even bothering to look at the two, "When I came back after that freaky storm…they were _all_ gone."

"What do you mean '_all'_?" Neal inquired.

_So take this night and wrap it _

_Around me like a sheet_

_I know I'm not forgiven_

_But I need a place to sleep_

_So take this night _

_And lay me down on the street_

_I know I'm not forgiven but I hope_

_That I'll be given some peace_

"Well," the woman paused in her work to give the boys her full attention, "while I was scattering out of here…your _father_, and Belle made their way in here. They looked like they were also in a rush."

Neal gave a look to Henry, as they observed around the destroyed scene for anything that might be useful, "So, where are they?" the question hung in the air, frozen with fear that will be left unanswered.

"Hell should I know. But I got a mess to clean up. So scoot." Granny told them, "Oh and if you see Red, tell her I need some help here." She yelled at them as they walked away from the diner.

Father and son stopped short of the street. Both stuck in their own troubling worlds. "So what now?" Henry voice carried through the air, the gentle wind blowing it away as though a silent prayer to anyone that will listen.

Neal wished that he had the answers for the kid, but he didn't. He had no idea what happened, nor where to go now. Emma was the one for details, and planning, he was the one that shot off halfcocked. That's why they worked so well together—and will, eventually; again, "I don't know kid." He sighed.

* * *

_There's a game that I played_

_There are rules I had to break_

_There's mistakes that I made_

_But I made them my way_

Emma's head hurt; worse than your worst migraine, and stronger than the fairest hurricane. She had to blink her eyes as the sun burned her retinas through tree branches. Birds could be heard, whistling their tunes to the world and—w_hat wait?_ Her mind backtracked. The last thing she remembers is being in the diner…and…THE STORM!? She shot up like a blot of lightening, groaning as she did.

"Hey love, I was comfortable." A mumbled an unhappy response from the body next to her.

_Killian._

Well, at least they were together.

She looked around, seeing both her parents lying unconscious a few feet away made her body relax. They were together—all of them. As her eyes scanned the forest she also saw Regina further away—her grey suit standing out next to green leaves as she laid lifeless as well. She sighed a relief that Gold was alright—mostly, with belle still in his arms. His face was scratched and bleeding a little.

But she's sure they all looked like that they been through hell.

Where were they?

_So take this night_

_and wrap it around me like a sheet_

_I know I'm not forgiven_

_But I need a place to sleep_

_So take this night _

_And lay me down on the street_

_I know I'm not forgiven_

_But I hope that I'll be given some peace_

A shuffle sound came from her left as Killian sat up with a grunt, making Emma smirk at him, "You know, if you keep sounding like that people are going to think you're an old man."

Killian wince a little as he tried to knot out the kinks in his body. Emma's eyes trained on his movements, showing concern to which he just dusted away with his hand, "Oh love, you wound me." Placing a hand over his heart, "I'm very much a young lad at heart." He winked at her.

"Sure." She answered him with a punch softly in his shoulder, "Where are we?" She asks him.

Killian sighed, him taking in her seriousness direction of the situation, to look around, "Well love, it doesn't look like the Enchanted Forest…perhaps, we are just on the outskirts of town?" He eyes leveling Emma's sea green eyes.

Emma knew in her heart that she hasn't left the—_land without magic_. But she also didn't feel the town's magic charm humming in her bones and encircling her skin like a blanket.

"No," she stated finally, watching as the others start to waken from their uninspected slumber, "I think were someplace else entirely."

_**Some peace, some peace**_

* * *

**Song used throughout:** _This Night by Black Lab_

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**AN:** First: gosh was this a long chapter or what? Hmm? Took so long to write-not really, but its the thought that counts. You guys are my motivation of getting through. Secondly, **DON"T FORGET:** I also have another story in the works- **So Paint it Black and Take it Back.** It's a cross-over with Fringe-but I know that people will like it so **CHECK IT OUT**! And lastly, Wow, I got reviews and that I'm very proud of! Makes me so happy and for that-I am giving you the chapter earlier than expected! And a** BIG** thank you to all who are following this story! I can't tell you how much it means to me!

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **Guest**, ** hakunaamatataa, kendra2608, spellbound98, Gleek221, and ifrahateeq! **You guys help me get things got so fast and your responses are so great! Keep it up! **

**More reviews=more of story! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also, that box at the bottom says Hello. ;)**


	4. It Only Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

**ATTENTION!**

**AN: Since I love you guys so much, this chapter is extra long..I was going to cut it in half, but I thought that would be too cruel ;)...and also I may not be able to update till-THURSDAY OR FRIDAY. SO I HOPE THIS IS ABLE TO HOLD YOU OVER TILL THEN! AND SORRY ITS SO LATE!**

**AN: ALSO, THIS PART IS GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF FEELS-BE PREPARED. THINGS HERE ARE GOING TO SERVERY BUILD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FEELS FROM HENRY AND OTHER CHARACTERS AWAIT YOU. GOOD LUCK, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 4: **_It Only Hurts__  
_

_._

_._

_._

_Storybrooke, Maine_

_6:32 p.m._

Henry just played with his food on his plate. The food just stayed on the plate, not making its way to his mouth, had grown too cold and soggy to eat now. He wasn't hungry though. In fact, it was quite the opposite of what he was. He pushed the dish away, disgusted at the thought of eating, before grabbing it and making his way to the kitchen to put it in the sink.

His father had sent him home to Emma's apartment, once it started getting dark outside; fearing that he would disappear as well. His father also thought it would be a better idea to leave him stuck on familiar ground, rather than being stuck in Gold's house. To which he was grateful, for Gold's house always gave him weird vibes. Neal wanted to help the town folks with things they needed help with for there wasn't really anyone else to step in place of their missing leaders.

So Neal sent him home with Ruby, but she left half an hour ago to on a date with Dr. Whale—well, after he almost pushed her out the door to make her leave for it. She was smothering him with reassurance that they would turn up. For him, there was only _so much_ optimism he could take before he would snap. Sure, he was a true believer of things, but it doesn't mean he can't see with his own two eyes what's happening.

He probably got that trait from his mother…just thinking of her, hurt him. But he knows that she has people with her this time, to keep her safe. He also knows that they will be fighting tooth and nail to get back to him.

If they were even in this _realm_.

_Can hold my breath only for a little while_

_Until reality starts sinking in_

_Once again, I'm settling for second best_

_Turning the page and skip to the end_

They had searched everywhere for them. Everywhere in the godforsaken town, yet the only thing they had found was dust. He did not understand how they could just…_vanish_…into. Thin. Air. He couldn't—wouldn't give in to lay down like a beaten dog; oh no, he would find them. He felt it in his heart that they were alive—_somewhere_. He knows that they will always find each other, and it was kind of the family motto.

Though he had hope, the town started to get nervous from their absence. The only thing that calmed them down was him with his encouraging words and the fact that Gold was with them—wherever they went (if they were together). But he felt like the town took it as an empty promise, only grabbling onto the small cliff of hope.

He made his way up the stairs to his mother's room quietly as he could; afraid if a sound would upset a balance somewhere in the universe. The door pushed unspoken words of abandonment to the boy, as the warmth he felt here got sucked out of the room. Henry shivered to himself, clutching himself tightly to ward off the chills that iced his skin lightly and unforgivingly.

The room was only lit with the setting sun's rays its low ambiance giving the back an untouched feeling of lightness. Bright orange blended with a hint of blue to mark the few clouds in the sky showed through the window above the bed. The window was not broken as those in town—only cracked, spider webbing uneven across the pane. _The place itself is surprisingly clean for Emma standards_, Henry thought, _it must be Killian's doing on that part_.

He made his way over to the bed-clean sheets pulled tightly over it, and sat on the end, burying his head into his awaiting hands. He was exceedingly damaged—he knew it—and with no one to distract him from the pain of losing most of his family…he let go. The sobs came faster than he thought possible, as the dam broke, the emotional rollercoaster of the day caught up to him in a single moment.

He had to be strong though—for his father. For his missing family. Heck, for the whole town. This was going to be his shining moment to stand up for what it really means to be a Charming. They never back down—_or_ take the easy way out.

Henry stopped in his sobbing to realize—that is what he was doing, wallowing—as if they were _dead_ and_ never_ coming back. It was the farthest from the truth that his heart told him.

Something took them. He would find out why. He would get to the bottom of it—for that's what it means to be in this family. They are a family that founds out the truth like an old friend.

But he also knew that doing it right now while he was drained and useless; won't help anyone.

Having come to the conclusion of what he would start tomorrow, he flung himself backwards onto the bed.

_To where I swore that I would try_

_Since that last time I crossed that line_

_In the back of my mind, I know_

"Don't worry, I'll find you." Henry whispered to the air as though it was a comforting friend. His eyes closed tightly, before he shot up out of the bed to the side of it on his mother's side. He moved the pillow up to reveal Emma's knitted baby blanket tucked neatly where it was hidden underneath the pillow, "Still a little predicable, mom." Henry smirked at the blanket and the remembrance of its importance to Emma herself. If she did leave on her terms, she sure wouldn't have left this behind.

It was this, a small comfort to Henry knowing that she wouldn't just leave him alone—well not alone, per-say since he still had Neal—but he did not comfort Henry like Emma did. It was like her whole presence radiated off her magnetic charm, her dark past (which he knows must have been hard. Given the small fact she let slip of her first foster parents), even her own personal _essence_ to envelop him. It was standoffish, yet warming at the same time.

It was totally—_Emma._

_It only hurts when your eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets open_

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

He took the blanket carefully, the knitted cream-colored yarn was gracefully soft. He ran his fingers over the blanket cautiously to not damage its beautiful elegance. His lips twitched with a flicker of a smile as he brought the blanket up to his nose, inhaling the scent. Scent of his mom.

He closed his eyes tightly, bringing the cloth close to his chest as he climbed onto the bed. He settled into the bed before taking another breath, the scent of both his mom and her pirate drenched the bed of their memory.

And soon enough, his breath evened out while his body relaxed. Yet, his hand.

For in his hand was the most precious thing.

Emma's baby blanket.

_Miles away, promise from a burning bed_

In the center of town at Granny's, Neal sat with the dwarfs, and Granny to come up with a plan. With it, also to come up with what had happened to the Charming's, Regina, and his father.

The real reason he sent Henry home not really from fear but in a cowardly way so Neal wouldn't have to see Emma's echo through their son. It was haunting memory of what he could have been with her. What _they_ could have been—if a certain _pirate_ didn't interfere. Yet, that wasn't what the group was talking about nor was it top priority.

"So what do we do? I mean, where could they've gone?" Neal asked the solemn group. They have been thinking the same thing, trying to come up with reasons, "They can't leave town…the line…"

"Yeah, I think we got that kid." Leroy sarcastic bit back at the simple boy, taking a sip of his beer that Granny was kind enough to get for him.

_Two worlds should never collide_

_One word would end it if you ever heard_

_And tear the page out that reminds me_

To Leroy, Neal gave him the wrong kind of vibes that his father had in their land. Although, it could have been that this person was with the Princess for a time—in his thinks, was a work of hardship time for the young girl. Grumpy was Princess Emma's Godfather, appointed by Snow White herself when she had found out about being pregnant and what he would be to the little bundle of joy. He could still in picture Snow almost shining too bright telling him the great news. He chuckled on the inside from that moment, still remembering standing stock still unsure if he heard her right. He was going to be her guardian with Red in the Enchanted Forest, but that won't also stop him from being one here.

He saw what Emma was like when she first came to Storybrooke. He also knows that Neal or Bae (or whatever the hell his name is) is not the only reason for her being the way she is, but is a _huge_ part of making her that way.

Granny shot her eyes to Leroy, knowing that he was on the short fuse with her. He just gave her a look back, eyebrow lifting. But Leroy knew that she was also thinking the same thing.

_When I swore that I'd be strong_

_Now the next time has come and gone_

_Well, maybe you're wrong, I know_

"Well, someone needs to take care of this hell town till they come back." Granny suggested to the man, "I know all kinds of hell will raise if there isn't some law in town. God these folks don't know how to keep themselves under control." She stated, while swinging her arm to make them look out the window. Damage could be understood from the storm but human destruction could be seen in the mix as well. Spray paint of different varieties smear the main streets buildings with designs and warnings where shone in the dying sun's rays, "They are not handling this very well as much as last time."

Neal shifted his feet, afraid of where this was going, "Well…then, we have to…_find_ some people to make them listen." His hand sweeping through his hair, frustrated.

Both Granny and Leroy shared a fast glance. This was going to get dangerous. The people had so much happen to them in such a little time that they may not react to just anybody keeping them in line.

All the rest nodded along silently, eyes cast down in thought of who the heck could fill that role.

"Where are we going to find someone that they will follow?" Neal inquired.

* * *

_It only hurts when your eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets open_

Once everyone was awake, things started to get interesting to say in the least.

Gold had helped Belle get to her feet unsteadily before Killian started to blame the 'Crocodile' for their predicament. Which, Gold shot back with a threat of cutting his hand off again but was interrupted by Belle's pleading with him to not stoop to the pirate's level.

While the two dueled it out, Emma's parents quickly made their way over to their child, smothering her with worries about knowing if she was okay. Even when she told them that she was fine, swatting away their worried hands, yet they are still showed panic for her well-being through their eyes even though they tried to hold it in. It scared her of knowing that a people could like at someone like that…more so, to her.

Regina was surprisingly quiet until, "She's a grown woman, for Christ sake, she doesn't need mommy and daddy pampering her bruises." She had seen the two idiots fluff and trying to nurture their grown daughter to the point that it was getting almost getting her sick from just watching, "Now; if you two_ idiots_ are done," She stated, slanting her eyes to Killian and Gold. She was starting to get a headache from just listening to them bickering, "Control _your_ pirate, Miss Swan." It amazed the Evil Queen to this day about how they had become True Love. Not that she would admit that tidbit out loud to anyone.

Emma rolled her eyes, disengaging from her parents with an awkward twist, making her way to the stupid numbskulls sending unfulfilling threats at each other, "_Killian_," Emma said softly, reaching out to touch the Captains arm gently, "This isn't helping our situation." The Savior shifted her eyes toward Belle, seeing a grateful smile on the woman's face.

Killian took a deep breath, knowing that his swan was right; sending his eyes straight to the ground. He felt Emma give his arm a squeeze, before cautiously letting go, but not moving too far in case he started to fight again. Killian brought his hand up fast to grab hers to him again.

Gold, shifted his guard down from defense mode, sliding Belle an apologetic half smile.

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

_I know what's your feeling, it's hard to believe in_

_Someone, someone who's not there_

"Wow, I'm surprise, Miss Swan…you handled that _very_ well." Regina complimented snarly, arms crossing over her chest.

Emma just rolled her eyes as she tilted her head back in a groan. _If this was going to end up like it did in Neverland…I'm not going to survive_, she thought wearily. Neverland tested her patience for the ex-Evil Queen. Tested them _hard_. She was close to just taking her out when she slept, using her own pillow to smother the life out of the women. Then she thought of Henry, and decided that it would not be the _best_ _example_ to give her son.

Regina narrowed her eyes; deciding not to comment on the raise Emma was trying to get out of her, "So, _Savior_. Where are we?" She sneered at the other women.

All eyes were on Emma, and it made her shift on the balls of her feet. She felt like she knew where they were—or the general idea—like she was here before. But she pushed that idea out of her mind fast, "How the _hell_ should I know? For all I know, we could be in Kansas." Besides her she could feel Killian try not to laugh…even if he didn't necessarily knew what a 'Kansas' is. He always liked it when she gave sass back to a person who deserved it, "Do you know?" She turned the attention off her to the powerful Dark One.

Gold clenched his mouth like tightly spun thread, while he shook his head.

Regina laughed harshly, "Even the great and powerful Rumplestiltskin cannot come up with any idea of where we are?" She inquired from the imp, "What about you two idiots?" she turned to Snow, question hanging out in the air.

He just shook his head, solemn and dejected. While Mary-Margret and David just said their apologies of not knowing where they were.

Emma say that Regina was going to start again and intercepted, "Okay," she stepped in-between her parents and Regina, "that's enough out of you. We got to get going, the suns starting to set." She said pointing to the sky before turning head left; away from the others, "Let's go."

_I know that you're waiting 'cause love is worth saving_

_But only for so long, so long, so long_

_I swore that I would try_

"Shouldn't we be heading north, or try and find a stream?" Mary-Margret suggested to her daughter. It made her proud seeing her stand up and take charge but she knew Emma's slight weakness was finding her way out of a forest. She blames this world she sent her baby to for not telling her important things such as that one.

"No," Emma shot her mother's question down; stopping short once she saw only Killian had followed. She knew though, he would trail her anywhere she went, "We go _this_ way."

"Oh, and what made you an expert on directions, Miss Swan?" Regina popped out at her.

Emma suppressed the feeling of incompetent down within her. She knew how to feed herself, didn't she? She knew how to dress herself, knew how to catch a criminal, and she knew how to spot a liar. So why did it hurt to have Regina say that? It did for Emma is adaptable, always was. She knew how to quickly learn things that might be useful to her. Yet, Regina was diminishing that when she questioned everything she did. She not _incapable_—or handicapped for fuck's sake…she not a…_child_.

Though, she _never_ really was that…_innocent_.

Shaking herself of darkening thoughts, "Well let's just say, a little birdie told me it was this way." She shot back smoothly; eyes not wavering at the ex-mayor.

_Since the last time, the last time_

_It only hurts when your eyes are open_

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets open_

After everyone had a good laugh, nobody questioned Emma's every step, they made their way in silence. In Emma, her heart hammered in her chest for some strange reason as the hairs on her neck started to prickle with a sense of Deja vu. She looked around the surprising low light forest from the glowing moon, wishing that in this moment that she was just a normal girl. She sighed making Killian look at her questioningly but she just shook her head, clearing any thoughts from his mind that she wasn't okay.

Which she wasn't. They were in any unknown forest tramping through it with her leading the way. What a turn of events, making her head spin at the thought.

Her ears perked up at a sound, not animal. A car. She turned to the others, seeing they have come to hear the sound and had come to the same conclusion as she did. A road wasn't far ahead.

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

_It only hurts when your eyes are open_

They followed the turning road, to they all hoped was civilization.

Emma was surprised and interested what was like the big elephant in their company. If they were out of the town, why haven't they lost their Fairytale memories? It was this question that nagged at Emma's insides, but was thankful to any god that would listen for that one small miracle.

She didn't need those Storybrooke memories of the people walking with her to be her only companion. Well, Killian was safe, but the others? Yeah, she rather not.

Another half an hour of walking off and on with no site of either another car or lights of town they finally stumble upon a welcome sign for Jackman, Maine. Population: 698. _At least they were still in Maine_, Emma thought happily.

As they started making their way over the town lines, they could see lights and houses start to sprout out of the darkness. They made their way down what seemed like the only street in the town, they spotted a diner, similar to Granny's. The group glided to the building swiftly, spirits lifting slightly.

_Lies get tossed and truth is spoken_

_It only hurts when that door gets open_

Emma was astonished again, for even after walking for what seemed like forever…she wasn't hungry in the slightest. Emma opened the door for the group, the smell of food washed over them, though hunger never came. Each looked at each other questioningly before they all made their way to an open booth.

"Oh, miss can we—," Emma started to say to a waitress they were going to pass, but the woman just ignored or didn't hear her and moved to another table. _But that was impossible for she was standing…right, in front of me_—the others went past Emma to get the booth, as the Savior stopped cold in her tracks. The group turned when they saw her not moving anymore, while Emma was having a panic attack within her body. Cold, oh so cold her veins felt in her body, "Guys I don't think that—"

The bells above the door rang shocking the system, while she hear her mother and father gasp in front of as well as Killian's _what the hell_ statement. She could see Belle, Regina and as well as Gold astonished faces make their way past her shoulder.

She knew she shouldn't look. But her body was incapable of answering her minds plea to stay ignorant of what could possibly be behind her. Now, she remembers why this place looks familiar now, why she was pulled to come here.

She's been here before.

_Exactly before._

She turns around slowly coming face to face with her past.

_Literally_.

She stood looking no more than thirteen but there was no denying it wasn't her. The girl had hunched back slightly turning her body inside itself underneath her dirty jean jacket, as if in pain. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun as some gold ringlets fell out to face her face. Red lipstick stuck out against her black-framed glassed, sea green eyes searching for a place to sit. Bruising could still be seen in the darkened light of the diner, the purple coloring smashed itself across her chin as well as under her left eye, with a sickly yellow rounded the corners of them. Emma could see the pain in her younger self's eyes clearly but her body gave nothing away but the stiffness in her shoulders.

Emma knew then, that she should have _definitely_ taken the day off when she could of.

_Dreams are lost and hearts are broken_

* * *

**...and so the plot thickens... ;)**

**Song used throughout: **_It Only Hurts by Default_

**AN#1: **I had a really hard time picking the song for this chapter. I had many that could have fit it, but this one...it felt oh so right! I'm very proud of this chapter as well! I seriously hope you guys like it as well!

**AN#2:** I am impressed by you guys, seriously. I mean, I barely put chapter 3 up and you guys review it like hungry dogs! I LOVE IT! You guys are great!

**SPECIAL THANKS:** spellbound98, kendra2608, hakunaamatatta, Gleek221, joise, Lisa1972, and a guest **FOR REVIEWING!**

**That box down there says howdy! ;)**


	5. Fragile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**"I felt it;**

**the wire touched my neck**

**and then someone pulled it tighter**

**I never saw it coming**

**I started to black out and**

**then someone said 'good morning'**

** I took it as a warning**

**I should have seen it coming"**

**_~Long shot by Kelly Clarkson_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ON WITH THE SHOW!_**

* * *

.

.

.

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 5:** _Fragile__  
_

_._

_._

_._

Emma stared at the younger form of herself a little longer before stumbling back out of the mirroring images way as the girl made her stumbling path through the diner to an open table. The people around the diner had also stopped in their conversations mid-speech to stare accusing glares at the poor girl. This was like Emma's worst nightmare come to life before her eyes. Stuck in the past-not anyone's past, but her own-so her parents could see how really screwed up she was (and still is) on the inside from all she's gone through. Her mouth did not work, hanging open slightly, eyes following the version of herself as the girl sat down. This had to be a dream—an awful, disgusting dream that she will wake up from. That the people now standing next to her—eyes wondering, excessing—where just part of a plan her mind made up. That is it _had_ to be—for her sanity.

Mary-Margret was stunned, as she gasped at the girl in back of her beautiful grown baby girl. The girl herself showed the same characteristics of her daughter that they looked like twins. It wasn't until her thoughts corrected their selves, that the girl _was_ her baby Emma. Her _broken_ girl and her _still_ broken grown girl; standing near each other was almost something out of a horror movie. The young only being a shadow of what Emma is today, differences in both look and their very own essence. It was fascinating yet frightening to her was that her baby could look totally different. Emma looked like at peace with what she went through mostly while this girl looked as though she went through a war—and still is raging inside her eyes.

This left Mary-Margret even more confused and innerly disgusted by the bruises on her baby's face, as the girl walked farther into the diner while the grown one stumbled back. Her eyebrow raised when a hush fell over the crowd in the small little diner.

David, on the other hand, could not believe what he was seeing his baby girl—as, well; a baby girl. The baby girl that would (and had) fought to get back to her son was standing there; just a shy ways way from being the adult in front of the girl. It was like looking at an echo passing through; echoes of memories that he knows that Emma would like to forget. He wished he could change the hands of time, for her not to feel every ounce of pain. He could hear Snow's gasp right next to his own once he saw that the girl was not undamaged.

_I'm not worth your truth anymore_

_I'm numb to the pain that made me sore_

Killian was shocked to say the least.

This little—well not _so_ little, girl; was _his_ Swan. _Thee_ Emma Swan. The precious swan that hid herself well behind wall ten miles high that he had to find the mysterious door to bloody get through to her inner being. Contrary to popular belief though; he may say that he can read her well—yes its true—until she brought the drawbridge up around inner self, leaving him to fall into the Crocodile (no pun intended) infested mote every time.

He felt his jaw clenching at the sight of the bruise splashed across her chin and under her left eye. He knew that Swan's past wasn't all holding hands and picking daises—hell—his wasn't either; but he still couldn't choke down his anger that was bubbling up to the surface for the man who even dared touch his beautiful in such way. Even with this; what had shaken him the most of this younger Emma was her eyes. They showed walls—_yes_; but not thick enough nor as high (yet) to see what was hidden underneath the pretty sea foam green eyes. To this, he wished almost selfishly—that he couldn't see through them so easily. It made him queasy in the stomach; her eyes drawing out her past clear as day to him-as well as that still_ flicker_ of hope within its depths. This world had been most cruel to his princess, he knows that now; even more. He cringed on the inside, knowing just as well how much fate's design twisted his beautiful Emma's history.

What they all did to this magnificent child.

All of them did.

_Him_ included. He took Rumplestiltskin's wife—set it all into motion.

The Crocodile—for making the curse, and making her the one thing Killian knew that (though she has taking the title responsibility as her God-given life) she hated. _The Savior_.

The Evil Queen—she had put the little imp's plan into motion by reacting the curse over Snow White for (what he knows now since he had read Henry's book) a _child's _mistake. Entrapping those unlucky enough to be caught by the curse—in a very bloody small town frozen and unaware of any of the Queens evil doings. Until _Emma_ could break it.

And her parents. Her parents doing what _unselfish_ people would do for _their_ kingdom, sent her—_alone_—to live in a world where she didn't belong _nor_ was she wanted. In the sake of bloody heroism for their own people that Emma hadn't know anything about!

He could see the irony in it somewhere and maybe even reflect on it later with a sideways smirk—yet he couldn't feel anything humorous about the situation his Swan got into when she did not have any say in it to being with.

He saw her stumble back from her young self as though it was a snake ready to bite her; maybe it was in a sick twist of destiny. Yet, he caught her, moving out of the way for the girl to carry herself carefully to a lone table. He felt as well as heard the whole diner fall silent like a prayer as pinpointing on the girl as if she was a disease, spreading.

He was astounded.

He was amazed that even with just a glimpse into Emma; he could feel both sadness and profound pride for the nightmares she had to overcome, and become what she truly was:

_A Swan_.

_Bring me hate, watch me bleed again_

_Lie to fate, let her break what doesn't bend_

_This could not be the woman,_ Regina thought in disbelief, _which sassed her way into my sons' life; _as she stared at the young girl making her cautious way to an open table. The girls' haunting eyes set—fear of hopelessness and specks of hopefulness circling in its depths lined roughly with familiar determination sparkled on its' reacting surface. But it was true; her stomach swirling uneasily at the sight of the girl.

Regina thought back to the time when she had asked Sidney Glass to turn over stones for dirt on one, Miss Emma Swan. But even she couldn't think that she was to the extent of her childhood? _Emma_, she thought eyes floating back to the woman—who looked like she was in her own personal hell, _did not have this kind of background, right?_

Of course, she had her suspicions when Miss Swan caught Hansel and Gretel stealing. She even used it against the new Sheriff to get those two miscreants to leave Storybrooke—_for good_.

But she tried not to think about that—since now it is seems they were stuck in Emma's past. What was still on her mind, was how were they not affect by the boarders of the town?

Gold looked on startled by the presence of the younger version of the Savior. Never in his plans—and him seeing the future; did he thought that he could see her in the past. It was a total—_shocker_—and also worried him a little of what kind of dark magic had to be used to do such a thing as this. He knew it had to be—to even think of doing it.

Yet, looking at the younger Savior…he was glad he did.

He would even ignore the pit of his stomach that lurched at the sight of her bruising on her face. As he got out of the way; he could also see that she could possibly had some broken ribs from her stiff posture as the girl walked.

His teeth clenched while his knuckles tightened on his cane, _someone is going to pay,_ he thought, _for damaging my invested future_.

Belle touched his arm, trying to calm her raging emotions at seeing Miss Swan, bruised so openly. It affected his freezing heart with warmth that his love could be so loving towards those she has not really known her for that long of time.

_See me as everything I couldn't be_

* * *

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough_

_I am wanted, enemy number one_

_I am lying, cause I never fell_

_If you need me, follow me to hell_

_~StoryBrooke, Maine~_

Neal walked into Emma's apartment shutting the door and locking it before dropping to the couch; drained to say the least.

The day hadn't gone the way he planned. At. All.

He woke this morning—_early_, so that he could make it to the diner to talk to Emma about having a moment alone with her—_just to talk_. Though, he doubted he would have gotten it for the damn pirate never was too far away from her.

Being each other's _True Love_ and all.

The thought still somewhat disgusts him; thinking of all the time he had thought to himself in the Enchanted forest about Emma and him being together once reunited.

But he did not even make it through the threshold of the house before Regina had popped up—Henry in tow. She barely said anything—handing him over and walking away.

His planed was ruined. He couldn't bring the _kid_ along to _talk_ to his _mother_ about their _relationship_. The kid believe in _True Love_ and when she had found it; Henry was ecstatic. Even if it wasn't with his _true _father.

Though, he had to give the Captain his props, for stepping into his shoes to be there for Henry. The kid _did_ really need more father figures around. And he had to also give Hook (which he always will be for Neal—until the Captain can change his mind otherwise) that, he's never seen Emma this—_radiant._

Neal sighed with thinking too much before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The best part was that they disappeared—leaving the town in ruins and arousing fear in its grasp. He didn't know where they had went but he sure as hell hoped they came back soon. The town wouldn't be able to stable itself without them. Not for long.

Sighing one last deep sigh, he turned on the couch to rest for a while.

Until tomorrow's problems rise with the morning sun, was Neal's last thought as deep sleep seeped into his tired bones.

* * *

_I have tried to feel the same as you_

_But in the end, I can see, that you lied to_

They finally sat down in a booth, none speaking; all eyes on the Savior. Killian watched his Swan, forgetting those around them; wishing that he could tell her how he felt about...just seeing her this way. His jaw clenched and un-clenched, trying to get himself under control. Only his swan could make him lose this much control by a blink of an eye.

Emma's sight though, was trained on the girl just a couple feet away. The girl finally got what she wanted to eat and as normal chattered started up again in the small diner. The girl was still favoring her side. And as Emma herself remembered-was from a couple of broken ribs.

They had found out in a short time that they couldn't interact with the people around them in any way possible. They could though, touch objects and they would follow but a fragment of them would remain in spot as if a picture of the object you had taken.

It was creepy. All of it.

"How is it that we are not affected by the curse town's boarders?" Regina's voice popped into Emma's, like a whiny little thing—needing to know everything. In the corner of her eye, she could everyone trying to figure that one out. She snorted on the inside, knowing that the curse probably did not stretch its borders to the past.

"Yea, that's kind of a thing we don't need to really test out." The Sheriff plainly said to the woman, eyes never straying from the girl. _This was just too unreal_, Emma thought.

_Obsess me as everything you want to be_

"Yes, why and how we got here, in _this_ past…I-I mean—," Mary-Margret tried to backpedal what she was saying in front of Emma; which only made it worse. In fact, Emma probably wouldn't have noticed it at all. It wasn't like she was emotionally unstable if you tried to bring up anything about her past, she would either deflect onto another topic or turn it onto the person. She had heard worse things said about her past, anyways.

"Yeah got that." She cut off her mother's ramblings, eyes slanting towards the woman. Her defenses were sliding forward.

"Emma—," Her mother said in a disapproving tone.

But Emma didn't want this conversation right now. Not with a group, and not here…anywhere but here, "No its fine. I get it, you don't want to see this." Her hand waving in the air.

"It's not like that." Mary-Margret said defeated. Her shoulders slunk down, while her father next to her looked ready for a parental shut down.

"Can we talk about something else? Like how we are gonna get back to the present—wow, even that sentence hurts my head." Changing the subject and shutting her father down before he could say anything. She turned herself away from the girl, feeling queasy at the thought of the mirror self being next to them.

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough_

_I am wanted, enemy number one_

_I am lying, cause I never fell_

_If you need me, follow me to hell_

"So, how did you get the black eye, Miss Swan?" Regina interjected into the conversation. She thought it was quite entertaining to watch Miss Swan just shut down the parental idiots to the right of her. Even as the questioned left her mouth, she wished that she could have softened at least the blow.

"God, I really could go for a drink right now," she muttered, eyes falling back towards the girl, ignoring Regina's pestering inquiry. Her body tense with the action of forcing unwanted memories to flash behind her eyes_. It_ was too much. _This_ was too much for her. She _never_—in _a million_ years, wanted her _parents or anyone _to see anything from her past.

Killian understood what she was getting at. He would hate to have his enemies plus his parents and girlfriend be dragged into his past. His hand was gentle and hopefully subtle that her father did not see, and gave her knee a squeeze of reassurance.

Emma almost jumped in a start feeling Killians hand slide to her knee, she was that _out_ of it, "This is really creepy." Was her mumbled answer.

_I came undone as you began to fly_

_to be free, I'll need my hands tied_

Killian decided she needed another change of subject and played along with his swan, "I think its bloody amazin'." His heart cracked with the words, but he knew that Emma needed the normalcy of their bickering gave. _To the hell with the others_, he thought.

His swan's head wiped around, "Oh of course you do." Her eyes rolled and he could be a fainted smirk of gratitude try to tug itself onto her face.

_This is what she needed_, he reminded himself, and "Well…" he started with a half-shrug.

"Don't say it." She reprimanded him, but he couldn't stop himself with teasing her, "You wore glasses, love?" He shot at her, eyebrow raising which he knew was her weakness of sort.

"Shut up or I will make you." Her eyes narrowing on him, as tension left her eyes. Her shoulders softening from the pressure they were under.

That's his swan.

_I am fragile, but I'm strong enough_

_I am wanted, enemy number one_

_I am lying, cause I never fell_

_If you need me, follow me to hell_

_Mission accomplished_, he thought gladly as a cough broke their peaceful moment up.

* * *

**Song used throughout: **_Fragile by Megan McCauley_

**AN:**I hope I didn't fudged up Killian's side too much! I tried to get everyone's view into it! **Special thanks** to:** kendra2608. **she helped me get it done a little quicker than I put for the time frame! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it.

**BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED**: kendra2608, Joise, spellbound98, hakunaamatataa, ifrahateeq, Gleek221, Lisa1972, CaptainSwan2012, Chocolateninjapanda and a guest!

.

.

.

**That box down there say, "I need your review, man."**


	6. Weapon

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything!

**AN**: Sorry for the delay! Also next chapter wont be up till Sunday or Monday!

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 6: **_Weapon_

_._

_._

_._

All eyes floated to the woman to Gold's left.

She hadn't spoken a lot since they had fallen into this place—carefully watching the group interact with one another, "Maybe this is a lesson everyone needs to learn. That this is some way of showing us all something. Like in—" Belle spoke to the group. The all looked they were taking what she was saying in stride.

"If you say that you _read_ it in a _book_—no matter _who_ your friends are—,"Emma stated, slanting her eyes coldly to Gold, "I'm going to deck you." Her head was hurting, eyes like magnets trailing back to the girl at the table. The girl had pulled out a book now, her young face—almost buried in it. She remembers reading that book, more than once…

Belle's lips tightened. She knew it must be hard on the woman—being here—with people who had nothing but entangled this…so she just gave the Sheriff, a softened glare, "But it make sense," her accent lilted through, "us and _only_ us being in your—Emma's past. Maybe…maybe we need to learn what it is important to learn of her journey to Storybrooke in the first place."

"…that sounds…" Emma's voice wavered, unsure. Maybe the book-loving women did have a point on some aspects of it. But this was all too crazy for her. She had broken a course, slayed a dragon, gone to the _Enchanted Forest_, climbed a bean stalk, and went to Neverland—in a really shot amount of time. She had taken it all in lengths—until now. This—_this_…was a new level of insanity.

"No…I do believe that she is _on_ to something, love." Killian sat up straighter his body almost leaning towards the Savior, "it seems as though if fate would have written it, herself." Eyes sparkled as if telling a joyous tale, them falling to the girl in an instant.

Emma panicked—thinking the worst, "Wh—"

"What book are you reading, love?" Killian's lilt of Ireland seeping playfully back into his voice even in the matters of how serious this could be, "Is that…_Peter Pan_?"

Emma tried to slink about into the booth. Yes, it was _Peter Pan_. It was her goddam favorite book when growing up. She never wanted _him_ to know that though, "Shove it." She mumbled forcefully as Killian just smirked then patted her knee lovingly.

_Here by my side, an angel_

_Here by my side, the devil_

"God. You two are almost as worse than these two idiots." Regina mumbled and waved to the couple next to her.

Emma almost laughed at her parents face; shocked and surprised by either what Regina had said about them, or Killian's and hers flamboyant flirting. She wants to guess that it was only the first—for they had seen them together like this _plenty_ of times—but she knew that it was mostly because of them.

It was kind of strange to her to be in such high-stress moments and just laugh at something as silly as this was. It made her feel embarrassed, to know that she could be so childish on the inside.

"What was that you were telling us, my dear?" Gold intercepted the conversation before it got way out of hand. He was interested in what his love had to say about why they were here. It all makes sense to him…they all technically had a hand in making Miss Swan what she was today. Even with seeing the future—he could not have planned that they would end up back into his Saviors past—like, as Belle had said—a lesson needing to be told. So who in the town could have known about this? To even know how to do this—kind of magic?

"Well," Belle started, blush smashing itself on her cheeks making them rosy, "we all had a hand in Emma to being the towns Savior here." She smiled nervously to the group, all eyes intense on her words with curiosity of her hypothesis, "this could be the reason we are were sent back to her past."

"So," The Savior said slowly, "you're thinking that 'cuz you guys did stuff in the Enchanted Forest—which lead to the curse in the first place…you think this is your punishment for thinking without consciences—for being _children_?" Her eyebrow raised in question of what the librarian was saying, "No offense—but that sounds like crap." She held up her hand to silence anyone that was trying to dispute with her, "Let's think about this rationally. Why on _Earth_—would we be sent to this point in time in my past? Hmm?" Everyone look unsure about Emma's words, "There are a lot of more traumatizing_—things_ in my past for you guys to learn a lesson from. Not this one—trust me—not even close." She finished with a huff, slanting back into the cushion.

They all stayed silent in the booth, only glancing at each other before tilting their eyes away from guilt of what they had did.

The bell rang over the door of the diner. A woman, in a blue button up with a black shirt made her way into the small building eyes locking on young Emma. Her small heels clicked softly but was like a war drum in the Saviors ears. Emma's breath seized, her eyes squeezed shut trying to break out of his nightmare. She really wished she had ruby slippers to click right about now.

_Never turn your back on me_

_Never turn your back on me, again_

* * *

_Here by my side, it's Heaven_

_Here by my side, you are destruction_

___Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world_

**_~StoryBrooke, Maine~_**

-Morning After-

7:03 a.m.

Henry wakes up groggy and disoriented of where he was. It takes him a little over a minute to realize that he was laying on her mother's bed. It also took him a second more to comprehend that she wasn't here—but not just in the bed, or in the town. Anywhere—would be his guess.

He jumped off the bed with new found propose in mind, grabbing his tossed backpack that he threw to the floor the night before then he went dashing out the door.

He was going to get to the bottom of his families disappearance—as long as it took him, too.

As he made his way down the stairs, before he froze in his steps at laying his eyes on his father sleeping on the couch. He had a blanket thrown haphazardly over him, and one leg off the couch. Neal had one of his arms bend to block any light from his eyes, mouth open to snore delicately into the relatively quiet morning. Henry smiled besides himself, and made his steps softer as he went.

He made his way down the street pretty quickly after escaping the apartment. Neal didn't even flinched or even move when he had opened the door to leave. He made sure though; to leave a note that he would be back soon so his father wouldn't freak out.

_Never turn your back on it_

_Never turn your back on it, again_

_Here by my side, it's Heaven_

He bounded to the local Storybrooke library. It would be what he needed to look for. Looking both ways for anyone, he took out Regina's skeleton keys from his backpack and opened to the door and shut it before a breath left his body.

He knew he couldn't turn on the lights, it would attract attention that he certainly did not need. Not yet, anyways. Not until he found something that could be useful in finding them. Until then—Operation Get His Family Back—was in play…well, until he found a cooler name for it, anyways.

He took out a flashlight out and to put his backpack on one of the tables, and made his way down the rows of books till he came onto the section that he needed. The books were still had some dust on them from nonuse. His fingers grazed the books broken spines, some of the books titles worn from ware and tare. He pulled some of titles that peeked his interest, and those that sounded like they could be of help:

_Storms Unearthly, Gods powers, Magical Storm in Mythology, Aliens_ (never know when this one could be useful) _and Transportation of—_the rest was rubbed off that Henry thought it couldn't hurt to do a brief through it. He made his way back to the table with those books to start with.

He sat, with pad and pen to take notes of what ever caught his eye. _Well, here we go_, he thought sighing, _hopefully they are fine._

_Careful, be careful_

_Careful, be careful_

His head hurt from reading so much from these books. They told him a lot of theoretical hypothesis' that could have happened to them, but none of them rang Henry's inner bell. His heart sunk at the thought of his mother's intuition much like his own. He longed to see her soon, which he knows it will happen. He doesn't doubt that they would meet again.

He sighed, the books in which he started with had doubled in mere hours. He leaned back to take a breather from the higher vocabulary in the books. _Some people need to dumb some things down,_ he thought tried already. He decided to stretch his legs before getting back into the swing of things.

Henry moved down the rows of books, darker into the libraries depths. _The bookshelves seem to go on forever,_ he noted.

He stumbled into the dark when his foot tripped over something his flashlight bouncing away from him, "Ow." Henry mumbled into the darkness as his knees throbbed with the force it took to slam into the floor. His flashlight flicker from behind him, enlightening the floor in front of him, to show the object that had made him fall, "What the…?" he scooted closer to the old book while he reacted back for the light.

His hand grazed over the cover of the book. The dust over the cover clung to his fingers as he swiped them over to see the title. The title was pronounced in bold gold cursive against the black leather.

His heart sung with new found hope with this book being an important puzzle to what had happened to his family, "I found it." He breathed breathlessly astonished by the book.

He grabbed it fast, tightening it to his chest so it wouldn't disappear from his sight. He stumbled to his feet, then to the table where his backpack sat opened and hurriedly out the door.

_This is where the world drops off_

_Where the world drops off_

* * *

_Careful, be careful_

_You breathe in and you breathe out_

_For it ain't so __weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

Everyone turned their heads except Emma. She knew. She knew what the person—who that person was; what she meant for the little girl at the table. She sighed on the insides about what they were going to find out. What would they think? Will they think that I would—

Another squeeze on her knee comforted her raging inner demons, eyes never straying to the girl as she looked up from the book she was reading quietly to herself. Emma put her hand over the other one and rubbed her thumb on the back of it as a thank you to Killian.

Killian on the other hand felt Emma's stress. It was hard not to being who she was after all. But had felt her fingers slip over the back of his hand and reassured him that she taking his need for her to lean on his touch this time.

"Emma," The woman spoke sternly to the young girl whose head dropped back down to the book in front of her. She pulled a chair out next the girl but made no move to touch her.

The girl didn't even bring her head up, "Don't you have someone else to bother, Naydeen?" she shot out fast as a viper, words full of sarcasm.

Mary-Margret and David was shocked again by their daughter's rebellion side. Regina saw this as the same woman sitting in front of hers problem: remarks that bite. _It seems that even after all these years; Miss Swan is the same underneath_, she thought wearily. Killian was proud that his swan still could bite back, even seeming being so little.

"Emma," The woman sighed disproving, shaking her head.

"Oh don't _'Emma'_, me," The girl finally looked up at the woman, "What don't like what you see?" She added once she saw the woman go pale at the sight of her bruises.

"_Emma…_"

"Oh just stop using my name already. You're going to wear it out." The girl shook his head before turning back to the book, not even caring anymore about the woman next to him.

"Emma you can't keep doing this to yourself." The woman stated.

"YOU THINK I DID THIS TO _MYSELF_?!" The girl slammed the book down with force that it rattled the table, screeching the chair back on the cold tiles she stood tall above the woman sitting. The crowd in the diner fell silent…awaiting for a show to break out for their enjoyment, "I DIDN'T DO THIS TO _MYSELF_," Emma yelled at the woman disgusted at the even thought of it before raining in most of her bubbling anger, "He _did!_ He did it!" Her hand shot out, pointing to an anonymous direction. The silence from around her reined in her anger to think more clearly, before she leaned into the woman, "He told you that I did this to myself? Didn't he? Well I have news for you I can't throw myself down a flight of stairs or...o-or give myself a black eye."

The world seemed like it shuddered around the diner, shimmers of colors shaking out of place. The group stumbled back to look at each other—shapes shifting all around them.

"What the—" Emma started before they were splashed in white light and disappeared from the diner completely.

_And you give in _

_Ans you give out_

_For it ain't so weird_

_How it makes you a weapon_

Once the white was gone, the lays of color brightened from greys. Shapes began to form all around the group as they stood.

They all blinked for a minute or two. A slight breeze blew around them, as the sun shined from above. The group looked around for anything that might tell them where they were. Green grass laid its way out all around them, trees so green that it almost looked unnatural next to the dark blue sky that was free from any clouds.

They eyes were draw to a little girl age roughly around three, who was picking colorful flowers in the field which they were standing in. Her white dress swayed with the breeze, as well as her golden curls bounced with little giggles of laughter.

Emma's eyes grew wide as the group gasped behind her.

_Never turn your back on it_

_Never turn your back on it, again_

_Careful, be careful_

_here by my side, it's Heaven_

* * *

**Song used throughout:**_ Weapon by Matthew Good_

**AN:** I had gotten a complaint about the lyrics in the story. SO ONCE I FINISH IT THE WAY I WANT-I maybe will make another one without them in there. I am sorry that people do not like it but in my opinion-this is my story and if you do not like it then don't read(Which I don't mean to be disrespectful about this either). I am doing this because it was keeping me up at night.

**SPEACIAL THANKS**:

Lisa1972, Joise, spellbound98, Gleek2608, ifrahateeq, and Chocolateninjapanda!

**For Reviewing!**

.

.

.

**That box; right there?**

** Yeah that one. **

**It likes your comments written in it;)**


	7. Prelude 1221

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything!

**AN**: If you guys read my other story: **So Paint it Black and Take it Back**...you will be able to get a **preview** of the **next chapter of this story**! once I finished the next chapter of that story ;) think about it; you know you want it!

I am so sorry that this is so late! I was stargazing with the family!

**Next chapter after this one will not be up till Thursday-but it may change, if it does change to a _later_ date-I will let you guys know.**

**-WARNING-**

** TOO MANY FEELS IN THIS CHAPTER**

**READ AT OWN RISK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**.**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 7: **_Prelude 12/21_

**Storybrooke, Maine**

Henry slams the door shut to the apartment waking Neal from a sound sleep, "I found it! I found it!" He exclaimed to his father. He was bubbling with excitement of what he found, he all but bounced onto the couch once his father had moved a little. He shifted next to his father, wanting to tell him everything that he found. Even if it wasn't that much..._yet_.

"Whoa, kid…slow down…what did you find? What's the rush?" Neal laughed out, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He didn't mean to sleep this long, he supposed he was beyond tried since the disappearance of Emma and the rest of the family. He guess the stress of it finally caught up to him. It was sad from him to admit, but he hoped that it was just a joke. That their disappearance was staged for everyone in the town. Or even maybe a dream, like he had too much to drink-or not enough. He wished at this point that he was with them...then at least him and Emma could talk face to face.

"This," Henry told him, pulling out a book from his backpack, "I know where they went. What happened to them; it's explained in here." Handing over the book to him before ripping it out again to find a certain page. _Again,_ Neal thought almost bitterly, _an Emma trait_.

"That's ridiculous, kid," Shaking his head, Neal looked at the books cover but couldn't read it out before Henry had taken it back, "Hey—where did you get that? Did you leave the apartment?" He said slowly. Henry is definitely Emma son with this energy and going off when he wants to get something done.

Henry just gave his father a tired look, "I went to the library early this morning…did you just wake up?" He asked back.

Neal had to give his son that; there was no need for DNA test now. Comebacks and diversions were Emma's signature moves, "Why did you—?"

Henry puffed out a breath, "This is not about me right now," Eyes shifting to boyish charm that the Charming family was known for, "I found what happened to them. They went into the past. I don't know which yet but it looks—"

"You think they went into the…past?" _Now that was insane_, Neal thought to himself, _why the heck would they go into the past?_

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

"They did. This book explains it. Here." Henry pointed to a paragraph in the book, "It states, 'those who learn from the mistakes of their future's past shall never repeat it their _own_ mistakes again.' See? They went into the past!" Henry smirked at his father. Now that he knew where they were, they could get them back…though that could be complicated.

"Okay." He said playing into the theory but not really fully buying it, "So if their…in the past, like you said…how are we going to get them back to the _present_?"

Henry's shoulders sunk in defeat purpose, "I don't know. The book doesn't tell us how to get them back; just were they are in the past."

"Henry." Neal sternly spoke, "I know this is…difficult on you…but there's no way to travel into the past. Magic _always_ has its limits," He spoke wisely—for it was true, it always had boundaries; _boundaries _that even his own father won't even cross, "besides," trying to lift the boy spirits, "if it _were_ possible—and I mean _if_; it would take a lot of magic to do it. There's not enough here for that—trust me." He teaches his son.

Henry contemplated the theory, "Emma," He spoke softly; downtrodden, "Emma could have enough," Henry started excited, "It's possible that she—"

"_What Henry_?" Neal exasperated to his son. This theory of his was getting out of hand. He knew that Henry had an imaginative mind, but this was going _too _far, "Emma, yes could _possibly_—but it wouldn't be only hers to which she should have known that something was wrong. Like a warning sign going off in her that would have told her about different magic than her own. Did she speak of any of that?"

Henry gaze fell to the floor, disillusioned and rejected from his father, "No, she didn't—," he barely whispered to him before his eyes shot up to meet his fathers, "but Regina did. That's probably why she dropped me off with you and—"

Neal sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to change his mind about what was going on. He got to his feet, back stiff from sleeping on the couch but made his way over the kitchen outlet to get some coffee going…and maybe something to eat as well, "Henry, let's put the theory aside for now…okay?"

Henry nodded to his father about it, but on the inside he knew that he was right...and he would look into it without the help of his father to do it. He knew just the people that will help him with this if his father won't. He wasn't really sure why his father was pushing his theory away, for Henry knew that he grew up with magic and knows that it had no boundaries. Yet, he didn't want to argue again so he relented to his father. Yet he knew he was going to get his family back, he didn't know how, but at least he knew where to start.

_I promised to depart, just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

_._

* * *

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

Emma sunk to the soft ground; eyes wide as she pulled her sights onto the little girl that was picking flowers. This—_no_. Her breathing caught in her throat; she felt like she was dying. Her skin still prickled from the residue of the damned magical force bringing them here. Anything but this moment—the moment of what she called her second biggest betrayal of her lonesome life.

The day where she was sent back to the disgrace of the foster-care system.

Killian fell to his knees right besides Emma—others seemed frozen like statues behind them. The images of Emma at the diner and her shouting what had happened to her—with no one believing her word, cut through him hard, "Why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Killian seethed over his boiling point, taking it out on the one he wanted to protect it from the most. She was his True Love, why couldn't see this was what he wanted to know about her? Her fears, what keeps her up at night, what was her dreams and most of all what damaged her so badly that she had to concocted an impenetrable wall around her heart? Though, he's really not one to talk about sense he does the exact same thing only to project it differently.

Her only response was a charcoal laugh; darkly hollow with a sharp edge of sinister, "Oh like you tell me everything little detail about your past." She shot back, eyes on the girl in front of them still collecting flowers as if no care in the world, "Killian," She starts after a minute; eyes trailing away from the girl to Killian's awaiting ones sat staring at her, "I don't want my parents to see this." She finished with cracks in her voice bubbles of emotion pouring through making it tight, "even after all they put me through; they don't deserve to see this…" she begged him to understand even though he already knew, "they never deserve to see this. Please Killian, get my parents out of here—far away from here."

Her eyes begged him to follow her order, but somewhere deep inside of him knew that it was wrong. There was a reason they were here...in her past. Everything apart from that small place, broke and shattered as he replied with a stern no.

She closed her eyes tightly a small tear escaping down her check, "I know." She resigned back to him, "It was just a stupid request."

It was hard for him to see his stern, hardheaded Swan be so—_broken_. It unnerved him more than he liked to admit, "No, it wasn't, love," He stated softly before planting a chastised kiss on her temple, "but I believe we were sent here for a…quest of some sort. To learn. Learn about you and what came of you once you came from the portal." He finished; afraid to startle her but slowly wrapped his arms around her to pull her close to him, "I promised I wasn't going to leave you in your wrath nor in a moment of weakness. This is it now, my defining moment, Emma. _For you_." He whispered into her ear. He knows that was important somehow that they all watched this.

"Fine," She sighed after a moment of peace within his embrace, "I can do this."

"We. _We_ can do this, Emma. You're not _alone_. Never again." He promised once again to his princess.

She sighed again, pulling away from his comforting embrace, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She stated sheepishly to him.

He would have chuckled at her given apology, but not after this conversation, "I am as well, love." He took a chance, "though, I must say that you pull off piggy-tails _quite_ well."

She pushed him, uncomfortable with the complement he was given her littler self. A weird occurrence for Emma, "Just think; _our _children could have them as well." She whispered to him. She winked at him playfully as she choked on laughter at Killian's paling face.

They had talked about it, it delighted the Captain, but once they started taking about what they could possibly look like, he paled. It was an interesting combination for Emma to watch. She thinks it because of both their shady childhood that frightens Killian into thinking that he would be just like his father and run.

But she also knew what he was doing; distracting her from the almost surreal problem just a couple of feet away from them. She was grateful for it—very much.

_I promised you my heart, just promise to sing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
_

Mary-Margret could not believe her eyes as they teamed up with tears at the sight of her beautiful baby girl. She can see so much of Charming in her young daughters face and movement throughout the field, picking flowers. Innocently, going about her business. This is what she wanted for her child—not what she saw at the diner (which she knows that she's going have a long talk with Emma about). She watched a little bit more until she saw a man and a woman with the familiar woman form the diner making their way to the girl. Her heart dropped at the sight. _What does that mean?_ She thought watching them interact with the young girl.

She couldn't hear from where they stood frozen in re-watching the past like an old video that you wanted to burn for the horridly of it. She could only get wisps of the conversation before watching the couple walk away not even looking back once before letting out a painful scream of reverence and abandonment. She flinched, her heart hurting as she looked on to the woman from the diner held strong to the girl who was now crying in her arms.

Mary-Margret wanted to run to the little girl, but she knew that she couldn't—no matter how much she wanted to. She knew that she wouldn't be able to comfort the little broken girl…but that didn't mean she couldn't love the amazing grown woman with her.

Mary-Margret turned to look at her daughter, surprised once again by the display of emotions on Emma's face. Her head buried into Killians should as she sobbed quietly while he rubbed her back in a rhythm to sooth her. It made her heart swell to know that even after all (for she knows that they will be seeing more) she could still be touched by love.

David watched alongside of his wife, staring at the little girl as she pounced with joy of picking flowers. His lips twitched with a sad smile knowing this would probably be the only time he will ever see her like this. Vulnerable—innocent…_carefree_.

The girl amazed him, and made his heart swell with pride that his daughter got at least a little happiness in this—disgusting world. What had happened in the diner was proof of real world consequences had done to their precious daughter. It made his heart hurt knowing they have probably been only shown just a little snippet of it. But as he watched her play and run around to get the next flower—he just couldn't be less amazed that they had created the most _beautiful_ creature in the all realms.

So as he watch the figures come at his daughter he couldn't feel nothing but dread. Mary-Margret told him when they were still cursed that Emma had nightmares—though Emma denied that she did—about her stints in the foster care system. He watched the figures carful and calculating; though he knew that he could do nothing about it made his heart beat thickly in his chest. It hurt more when his baby girl screamed as two of the figures walked away from her as the third held her as she cried for them to come back.

It was painful for him to watch, hurt him emotionally to hear her cry so loud from the abandonment she's going to encounter for the rest of her childhood. He flinched on the inside knowing that to Emma, they were the first—even if it was for the greater good of the kingdom.

His eyes turned away from the dreadful seen, to his grown Emma. He almost wished that he had the strength she had to carry on her childhood through this kind of emotional, mental and sometimes (even if the world left a bad taste in his mouth) physical trauma that she went through. He wish there was a loophole, somewhere so he could go back in time for real and fix what ever had happened to his baby girl. So as he looked to her now, his heart felt wrong as he watch her pirate try and sooth her from the trauma of watching herself be thrown away.

He made his was over to them and knelt down a little so place a comforting hand on her exposed shoulder, only hearing the soft murmurs of Killian's Irish lilt tell her sweet things and comments about everything and anything. There was nothing else he could do now but be there for her, protect her from all harm that came her way—even if she didn't like it. David saw the same look also pass the pirates as well, so he knew that his baby girl was in good hands. _Always._

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

Regina couldn't believe her eyes of what was in front of her. Did she do this to the child? Did her setting the curse made this beautiful baby girl so full of life drain from the ware of the price of magic?

She clenched her teeth together. She knew she shouldn't think like that but it was hard not to when the evidence is literally picking flowers in front of her. Since she had been 'reformed' after Neverland, she still couldn't get over her grudge against Snow for what she's done (what can you say, old habits die hard). But she never thought about the repercussions of doing the curse. Of course, when it all went down, she like it for the first couple of days but it all got boring after a while. Price of magic strikes again.

Gold stayed quiet watching the scene play out in front of him. Of course it sadden him that Miss Swan wasn't even aloud a real chance in this world, but he knew it was for the better. She turned out exactly how he saw her coming out of it: strong, powerful, a leader, and a warrior. But it didn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach—rounding out to his guilt of what he had done. All in the sake of finding his boy.

Belle had not much interest in the little girl but the grown woman she beautifully transforms into. It amazed her—and not surprised her—that she definitely inherited her parent's stunning good looks. When she was growing up, she had riches and people to fend for her every need. But really did Emma Swan have?

She watched as Killian pulled Emma closer as she started to breakdown, making her turn her gaze/ It was hard for her to see a strong person so vulnerable like that when it wasn't really needed among the group. They were more or less a family now, everyone had people to protect each other in case of anything happened.

A god awful wale came from the girl as she struggled against a woman holding her back. Two figures—as far as Belle could tell—walked away without a second glance at the frightened child. Of all the things Rumple has done…this—she didn't know if she could handle much more.

_This is what I thought so think me naive,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Killian held on to his Swan as her younger self squealed in terror in front of them. His heart broke into millions of pieces, seeing her like that. When they get back to the present he's going to lock her up in the apartment for good this time. It pained him as he felt her flinch at the sound of the wales.

He only held her tighter.

His eyes ended up locked on the scene in front of him, his eyes were watering in pain for his Swan. Both of them. But he didn't let them fall, his Sawn needed him to be strong for her, to be her rock in the twisting sea ties of fate. He felt the presence of her father loom over them before he just gently put a hand on his daughters shoulder for comfort and support. Killian was happy that her father decided to step up to this. His Swan needed everyone's help in some way shape, or form.

Once the child had been carried away from the field, her cries only become softer as though only a haunting memory imprinted on the land. The colors started to shift again—as they swirled, Killian felt Emma's hand tighten around the collar of his shirt which he only replied with holding her closer to him, before shutting his eyes from the blinding light.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to..._

_sleep._

* * *

**Song used throughout**: _Prelude 12/21 by A.F.I_.

**AN**: Henry's PRETTY SMART, eh? he's almost figured it out ;) AND DON'T WORRY I'M TAKING YOU GUYS TO A BETTER-HILARIOUS NEXT CHAPTER! **ALSO**: So-if you haven't read, I'm putting special sneak peaks of next chapters up in my other story: So Paint it Black and Take it Back. It's a great story that I think all of you would enjoy, very much. That one is just full text-no lyrics within it! Its also a cross-over with the show Fringe, but it still works well together!

**Special Thanks**: kendra2608, a Guest, Lisa1972, spellbound98, SwanQueen4055, kakunaamatataa, Gleek221 and ChamberlinofMusic

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, that box down there? **

**Yes, it likes your comments**_. TEHE**.**_


	8. Shake the Ground

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

Next chapter will be up after I add the next of So Paint it Black and Take it Back! Which will be up late Thursday-so except the next one of this to be up on late Friday night!

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Bruise**

**Chapter 8**:Shake the Ground

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You serve it up, lie I want some_

_but I don't want your opinion..._

_you load it up like a shotgun, pull the trigger_

_Don't you love when you take one out?_

_Take one out..._

The blinding light faded slowly around then giving away to expensive decorations. Modern architecture rounded edges of both darkened wood as well as small chattering of people in high classy. It blinded Killian as he watched it come into focus. What in the seas was this place? By the looks, as he hold on Emma loosened as he looked at the place more closely like a…meeting place of some sort. White cloth lined on the tables with crystal glasses where littered on the tables, but there was no sight of a younger Emma in the room. A small mercy to some; heart wrenching to others.

After their last encounter, they collectively do not want to see anything like that again. But it was pointless to wish or pray in...wherever they are. This 'plain' could be devastating in what they are going to find out about their Savior.

They were close to a guy that was looking around the place, probably trying to find a person in the place he was supposed to meet. His gut twisted in a warning that he was waiting for his Swan. His heart pounded in him, while he turned to the others but they were taking in the surroundings of the place—seeing as they couldn't leave StoryBrooke, they probably have never seen anything like it.

He looked down at his Swan, "You 'light, love?" He questioned her. He was afraid that she was going to break down again. Not that it was a bad thing, oh no; but for his Swan to be this way…showed the growth in the depths of herself…but also the traumatizing events that had happened in her such short life.

"Yea," She states, breaking out of his hold before she broke down into him again, "Let go of me you,_ pirate_." She added, once Killian tightened his grip. _It was too tight—and to right—but it was not the right time or place nor is,_ she thought_, he going to like what he sees next_. She wanted to just melt into his embrace and forget what they had seen. It wasn't that it was a partially bad memory (—or was it really the past—it doesn't matter she's had worse moments) it just broke her down seeing herself—so _carefree_…once again. It reminded her that she could be that way…_innocent_.

He chuckled warmly at his Swan coming back into herself once again, "But love I do love holding you tightly." He soothed talked to her, he smirked with fondness seeing her blush a little by his comment.

"Shut up, _Captain._"

He just nodded, releasing her to get up. Once up, he held a hand down to her to help her up. The group looked at each other, while taking in their surroundings a little bit more.

_I won't do what I'm told_

_I will break you down_

_Take you down_

_Shake the ground..._

"Where are we, Miss Swan." Regina said not in a question but more of a demanding statement. She was tiring from watching her consequences ripple through into Emma's past. It was disheartening to watch even for her.

The sheriff shifted on her feet under the gazes of the groups questioning where they were. Like she was their guide in this, "Yeah…where," She was a loss for words, "kinda in—"

The elevator doors opened behind the group for Emma to see what was inside. The others followed in suit to glaze their eyes at the elevator.

"My worst nightmare." She mumbled out loud looking away to the man at the table. But the group didn't hear her words; all too stunned at Emma. _God—just kill her know_, she thought pleading almost; _this is going to be humiliating_.

_Full-grown Emma_.

A tight darkened vibrant pink dress hung around every curve perfectly as she looked around for a person she was there to see. Her curls hung down over her shoulders, and pounced with each step as she moved along the side of the restaurant. Her face gave away nothing as she moved more into the place. Hardened into place—like _stone_.

It frightened both her parents seeing their beautiful baby girl like this—so cold. Yet, once she moved more her face changed like a choreographed play being rehearsed.

"Emma, what's this? Killian pointed from over her shoulder to what was in front of her like she was blind. She knew it was bad if his voice traced with a small hint of jealously. His chest tightened, knowing full well she was dressed for the man alone.

Her eyes which had turned to his burning blues trailed with his hand, "Uhh,"She had no idea what to say to change this around. It looked bad, but it wasn't like he never dated before they got together. But an angry Killian was never a good thing, "It's…not what it looks like?" she tried; flinching from the bluntly horrible line. Her eyes stated on the figure of herself as she made her way to the man.

"Ohh tsk…" he waved his hand as if batting away her blunt lie, "love; why haven't _I_ seen you in that dress?" Killian questioned out of jealously and the change of subject. Thinking of his Swan with another man; even in the past…made his blood boil.

"Nows not the time, Killian, for that." She shot back wanting to disappear. Not only was Killian giving her jealous looks, but her parents looked as though they wanted to lock her up in a tower for that dress alone.

"I call it more like foreplay," He whispered into her ear, but mindful of her father's looks of his death sentence, "and there's always time for that." Before planting a small kiss on to her cheek to turn his attention to—well? Emma.

_Your dark sun leaves me cold_

_I will burn it out_

"Emma…" Mary-Margret tone told Emma that she was full Snow White, her mother mode. It was just a scary sentence in that, but she just ignored it.

"Ok. Jest, of it is: criminal. Had to capture—_he's married_." She insisted to the group.

But Snow wasn't having it, her arms folding over her chest. _Oh no_, Emma thought, _it just got serious_, "Oh?" She raised a brow, "You went on dates _with criminals_?" Her father stood at her mother's side making this moment most comical as though being a complete front in parental mode. But not to Emma, it creped her out and made her feel small in it.

"_Oi!_ Easy with that!" Killian shot out from behind her.

"You went…on a date with a _married _man?" Belle questioned horrified from next to Gold. She physically paled at the idea of a woman doing that—especially in a public place.

"_Really?_" Emma shot back at the woman, "you were like…_'Racy-Lacey'_, and you're going to judge me on _this?_" She was reeled, "This was my _job—my life_. I had to get the criminals anyway I knew how. Going on a date was a quick and easy way to get them close." Her eyes narrowed at the librarian, "So excuse me."

Belle took a step back from the fierceness of the sheriff's words. They bit at her skin like ice prickles.

Gold stepped in front of her, "Miss Swan..." sending the savior a warning glare.

Emma just sent a glare back at him, not backing down. Killian behind her was amused by his Swans strong headedness even though his hearing was more on the conversation at the table. Regina just looked impressed my Emma's actions at threatening the only thing the stupid imp held dear. Her parents on the other hand took it as warning of things breaking out.

"Hey!" Snow snapped at the two, "Emma." But it was no use.

"Well dearie, look at what you're doing." Gold shot back at her, protecting Belle.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Emma smirked, the couple at the table completely forgotten, "that's all you have to say?"

"Did you sleep with him?" Killian interjected into the conversation. It was one question he had to get the answer from her. It was the only one burning into his chest to find the solution to, "Well?" Everyone fell silent as her young-self laughed half-heartedly in the background.

"God, ew," Emma's nose scrunched up in distaste, "that's disgusting. I had—and have standards. The guy has a wife and kids—which tell you, is more than he deserved." She told the group, all nodding in agreement, all except Gold.

"Are you sure about that, dearie?" Nodding back to the table as they all turned their attention back to the couple at the table.

_Wear you down_

_Shake the ground!_

"…your turn," young Emma exclaimed excitedly with a bright smile gracing her features. She waved her hand to stop him from talking, "No wait! Let me guess, "she dramatically paused, her smile timed perfectly, "…uhm…you're handsome…charming…"

The man just smirked, nodding his head, "…go on."

"The kinda guy who," Her smile slipped down, no longer playing around—all boss, "embezzled from your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail." Her eyes never waved. Killian's was mesmerized by her display of authority—totally a turn on in his book.

The guy was shaken a little, but the younger Emma stood her ground, "What?" he played innocently.

Emma herself knew what she was feeling at that moment. Disgust. This guy was only thinking about no one but himself and left a family all alone.

"And the worst part of all is your wife." The younger version leaned in, "Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty?" The guy's head hung low, eyes scouring the place for an exit, "You're on a date." She finished.

Her parent felt the urge to protect and also the feeling of pride that their daughter turned out this—_strong_ after all she's (supposedly) been through.

"Who are you?" the guy asked, still eyes watching around.

Her younger self moved a little closer, leaning over the table to the man, "the chick who put up the rest of the money." She straight faced the man, her voice calm and collected as though she knew all.

He leans back, "You're a bail bondsman's."

Her head twitched to the side thinking about it for a minute, "bail bondsperson." She finally decided with.

Before any of the group knew what had happened; the man flipped the table on to the bailsman. The woman startled stands quickly arms wide and her mouth agape as the man ran out of the place. The woman just stared at the stain like it was a nuisance.

She sighed deeply rolling her eyes, "Really?" she sounded annoyed, before her feet made her move to follow the man's path out of the place.

"Did all of these…dates…always end up like this, love?" Killian teased his Swan.

_You got the whole world choking_

_From all the bridges that you're burning..._

* * *

_You're not the leader of an army_

_I'm not the enemy-step back down_

_STEP BACK DOWN!_

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

**Next Morning**

Henry's eyes shot open when the morning rays fell upon his face. He pulled the back from his frame and jumped off his mother bed quietly. He waited for a beat checking his father's breathing hadn't changed. It didn't.

He got dressed as fast as he could, before grabbing his bag, and leaving the apartment. This time; he didn't even bother to leave note for his father. He knew that Neal could sleep for days before noticing that he was gone. He wonders in a fleeting moment if his mother ever felt this way when she was with Neal. But he shook his head, making his way out of the building onto the streets of StoryBrooke to the diner.

Eyes followed the boy from crossed the street to the get to the diner with hatred. He knew that sending them away was his only chance at revenge. It also showed them what it mean to have real consequences. He just had to die his time until then to set his plan into motion. For now, he could just collect as much information on the boy's habit till he could move to the next step. One plan that will give him everything he had always wanted.

He knew what he had to do. He could do it for it would be easy now that the boy is unprotected. He could kill that bastard of a son.

_your dark sun leaves me cold_

_I will burn it out_

_Wear you down_

Henry walked into the diner and the whole bumbling noise stopped—awaiting for its next breath. He just scanned the place till they found Ruby's which were full of sympathy for the boy. He walked, trying to ignore the stares and slow murmurs of the people around him.

"Hey Ruby," he cheerfully said to the woman that was both her grandmother and her mother's best friend.

The woman just shakily smiled at the boy, "Hey Henry." Her voice carrying softly around the diner in its silent grounds. Her eyes lifted to the crowd giving them a wild look and before Henry knew it they all went back to their own conversations, "what do you need, kid?" She smiled down at the boy.

His smile spread over his face, "I found out where they are. All we need now is a plan to get them back."

The wolf's eyes widened with the new information, "what?"

The boy just sighed, "I won't explain right now. We need more people on this."

The woman just nodded, but then whispered, "What about your father?" she questioned the boy. It seems strangled for him not to want to help get the mother of his child back or his father. Even though—it does make a lot of sense in her mind; she knows deep down…he's a coward in that way of not standing up when the people he loved really needed him the most.

"No," He replied, dejected, "He doesn't believe me." His head feel down, willing himself not to cry in the predicament they all had gotten themselves into.

Ruby just sighed, tilting her head at the boy. She put the notebook down she was using for orders and put a comforting hand on the boys shoulders; giving it a squeeze she says, "I believe you, Henry." He lifted his head making sure she wasn't fooling him, "I do." She turned back to the kitchen yelling to Granny that she's taking a break then turned back to the boy, "Come on. Let see if we can't get some more people to help."

_shake the ground!_

_So tie, your rope_

_Your Karma's Killing me_

_I hope you know_

_ You'll never get to me!_

* * *

_Your cover's blown_

"No, but if we went with them you would have seen me knock him out cold," She told the pirate next to her.

"_Emma..."_ Mary-Margret called to her child.

"Snow…don't push it." Charming warned his wife.

"ohh hush, Charming." She taunted back at her husband. She can't leave this one out in the open like what they say last time. Although, the last one will be up for decision when they got back—and preferably alone.

"Oh yes, Snow just push your husband away. That sounds like a plan." Regina retorted to the scene before her. She rolled her as at the couple she tried so hard to destroy, once upon a time.

"ookayy." Emma started, "Let's not get into a fight here. It's kinda creepy; in a way." She turned to her mother already knowing, "I have some rules, if we are going to be stuck here for a while. One, we won't talk about what I _really_ don't want to talk about—even if you have questions about what is happening. I will answer them long short—hell; even _encrypted_ if need be. Two," her eyes gracing over to Belle, "no _patronizing _me about what I have done. It's in the past—we can't fix it no matter what. And third," she made sure she had contacted with all of them, landing on Killian last staying there for confidence, "the most very important one; we never…_ever_…bring this up again. _Got it?"_

Killian knew what she was referring to: _this_. This moment in the past. He would follow her wishes to the tee for he just wanted to scrub the thought of her being on a date with another man from his brain.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Emma says more softly but the under tones of a leader still there, "So what do we do know?"

"Well, it seems not only that sheriff needs to see things once again and," Belles quiet voice broke through, "If my theory is correct—"

_"Stop._ Stop with the—" Emma moaned out, not wanting to hear another moment of this. She always wondered if she could still get away with murder.

"IT"S THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES SENSE!" Belle yelled, surprising the group and mostly Emma. The Librarian sighed to calm herself, "There may be a reason why we keep shifting so fast through the past." Her eyes shifting to Gold, "It could be that we need to _follow_, Miss Swan wherever she goes to get a sense of what she went through on her journey to becoming a hero."

"That's a load of cra—" Emma started before the scenery, once again began to quake around them like butterfly wings to color drained, "Oh GODDAM IT!"

Lights flashed around them, before going out.

"This is going to get_ real_ annoying." Emma pointed out before they vanished to another point in time.

_There's no more breaking me_

_This is the end of control!_

* * *

**Song used throughout:** _Shake the Ground by Cherri Bomb_

**AN**: For those who are following this story, I just wanted to say thank you! Also don't forget to check out my other story called **So Paint it Black and Take it Back**. It will have **sneak peaks** of future chapters **of this story! Exclusively! **

**Any guesses as to who is watching Henry?**

**SPEACIAL THANKS**: ChamberlinofMusic, Lisa1972, spellbound98, Gleek221, kendra2608, and SwanQueen4055

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That box right down there is playing hide n' go seek. Let 'em know how you feel about this story by writing in it so he knows that you found him!**


	9. Courage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**ATTENTION: YOU SHOULD BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER:**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER**

**IT'S AMAZING.**

**Song's called**: Courage by Orianthi featuring Lacey of Flyleaf

**.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**.**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 9**:Courage

The blinding light faded slowly around then giving away once again. A bell rang around them surrounding them with its ding as the brightness faded to color around them, as a building came into view. It was bored of bricks, washed out with a warning truth of overuse and under kept. It entrances stood tall with white pillars surrounding the entryway, a cement staircase lead the way to its pail doors that hung open, propped with a cinderblock. Teens littered the grounds, making their way about the building property.

Emma walked to the staircase to gently out her fingers on the railing of the stairway. It felt smooth and cold against her still burning flesh from her embarrassment of the moment they had planted themselves into last time. In this one—she wasn't sure if she would either laugh or just die from her own past. She singed inwardly, raising her eyes to the building; remembering clearly what it really stood for trying to ignore the stares of the groups on her back.

She had to think of a plan—to deal with this.

The other just stared at her, but it was Killian that made the move to her side, ignoring the commotion from the back of him and the silent group. He didn't care, "Love?" he questioned; once he was close enough to her. He looked at her puzzled once he saw her trying to muffle a bundle a chuckles, "Crap." She could only mutter to him before trying around and moving back to the others. Killian just stood there while questioning his Swan display. _What the bloody hell is wrong with her_? He thought skeptically, he followed more slowly to her—cautious of where her elbows were and their range from any part of his body. He had felt many of his Swan's wrath by that body part alone, to many surprising different spots on his body.

Her parents, he watched was confused as well—though he couldn't see Emma face; he knows that it must have looked like a madman's.

Snow and Charming watched as their daughter walked to the staircase and contemplated something—it was all in her stance. The one Charming always got when he was coming up of a way to get through a battle to turn the tides of war. Snow's daughter was preparing for a war. A war from them? Or what she was facing? In her heart; she knew this was hard on her sweet baby girl as much—maybe more—it was hurting her and Charming. As Killian walked to their daughter, Charming felt his hand clenched at the pirates ability to get through to his daughter more than he could ever dream of. It got under his skin; she was his daughter for Christ sake! But noise erupted behind the Charming's, as more teens began to make their way into the building. Yet their eyes stayed glued on their offspring's at she made her way back to the collective group, a wide mysterious grin ever present on her face. A spark was coming alive inside her eyes, one that they couldn't identify. Charming's arm went around his wife to comfort her, of knowing what she was going to tell them—was going to be something he wasn't sure they were ready for.

_Take all my vicious words_

_And turn them into something good_

Regina couldn't believe they were still here—in the past. She thought that it would be over soon—as if just a quick flip through a history book. Done. But it seemed it wasn't going to be like that for them. She watched with Miss Swan's parents as she walked off, away from the group. It itched under her skin that she cased this girl so much—yet; at the same time—as her eyes floated over to Snow—it was worth everything for what she had once did. But she shook herself out of those thoughts knowing that if she dwelled on them for too long she will revert back to old ways—that is how the saying always goes—old habits die hard. Yet, when she saw the Savior start return to them with a Cheshire grin on her face, Regina knew she must have cracked.

Gold watched his insurance package walkaway to the building. He was starting to see the price of magic really was—even if it was to get his son back. His hand glided to Belle's to comfort her. He knew what Miss Swan had said to her through her for a loop since she wasn't used to people—especially other women—be so…forceful in their ways. Once the destined Savior turned back to him all noise that was brewing behind them zoned out; he stood stalk still yet on the inside he was completely startled. His stomach rattled with forewarning—the calm before the storm moment.

Belle has never seen a woman like Emma Swan. Even all of what she had seen in the Enchanted Forest. She was headstrong, independent, and completely—badass. She didn't mean to say before about what she was doing—she just never seen a woman do that kind of stuff. She watched as the woman moved away, but returning shortly after with a grin and set eyes of a plan or a conformation.

Emma's mouth spoke fast, eyes going to what was behind the group. He grin never faded, "If what you're saying it true…" she turned into them—keeping her voice low although nobody could hear them, "then we need to follow my younger self—which I can't believe I'm saying that out loud—to stay in one moment for longer periods. Are you ready for the consequences?" Her question clung to the air as though it was a solid object, "'Cuz I am—you may not like what you see but if this is what we are going to have to do—" she sighed, deflating her stance to defense, "then we all have to be in it to agree."

Belle was taken aback by the woman's little rant. She never aspect the woman to actually believe it; never mind to go through with it, "Are you sure? I could be off—"

"Well, look at it this way—it's the only theory we have," Her eyes shifted back behind the group, "ten seconds."

The group looked startled by her shortness, before all hesitantly agreeing with Emma. It's not like they really had anything better to do as of right now—even if they really didn't want to do it.

"Okay," She stood up, relaxing her shoulders which sent Killian on edge, "Meet my younger self then." Nodding to the girl behind them. Collectively they turned like a well-oiled machine together to look as a girl made her way into view. The back ground noise filled in around them; turned up in the atmosphere.

_Take all my preconceptions_

_And let the truth be understood_

* * *

_Take all my prized possessions_

_Leave only what I need_

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

Henry sat between Grumpy and Ruby in the closed early diner the sun was just starting to stretch its last light for the day of StoryBrooke. It warmth seeping into the daunting February night's hill. A nice hot chocolate which had long ago gone cold, sat in front of him. They have been going over what he had found. Both Grumpy and Granny had chuckled when he answered their question of thinking about searching for answers in the library. 'I'm resourceful' he stated back to answer it bluntly. Once they had gotten over the initial shock of what could have possibly had happened to them, they started to try and organized their thoughts about it.

"So they are in the past, Granny how's that possible?" Red asked her grandmother, she had shifted in the both next the boy, giving her still standing grandmother. Other around the table sat in contemplation about it. The dwarfs, Marco, and even the Blue fairy where putting their heads together for this. It took some work to get them all together from their precious time—but it was needed.

Granny just shrugged for an answer. Her mind wasn't really on the Royal family's disappearance, but more close to home. Henry. She was surprised that Neal hasn't come and looked for him yet—and that retrospect worried the old woman. _If only Emma saw what that man was doing to their son_, she thought inwardly.

And damage he _had_ done to the boy—even before her disappearance into the unknown. Baelfire would come up late to a meet with his son, all smiles an apologies about what was keeping him from the most precious thing in the world—his son. But of course, the boy never brought it up to his mother once Neal had left. Her mind wonders if he had always been that way—even with Snow's baby girl. She would have to get her crossbow out and target practice on the man. She hadn't really liked Neal when he first arrived in town; but he grew on her with his almost childlike persona. Granny was just happy the Savior had gotten her happy ending in the pirate. At least, he wouldn't be late to seeing either 'his swan' (as he dubbed her—which annoys her to no end, but still smirks at it) or her son. Henry wasn't even his—yet he could always be seen with the pirate captain, laughing.

_take all my pieces of doubt_

_And let me be what's underneath_

"It could be a really old spell. As you can see this book is really old and some of the symbols are in differential—even to me." Mother Superior took the wheel in the conversation. She knew little of the kind of magic that would take to make a spell like this work but she _knew_ it was possible.

"But how did something like this could have come into our town?" Ruby asked the fairy, confused.

"Well, it is magically town. Who knows?" Mother Superior shrugged.

They all seemed to let the answer sink in for a bit, sitting in the silence of the diner. A clock ticked away behind the bar, sending them the message of: tick, tock. One question was answered but it just opened up another can of questions needing to brought up and known their responses to. It still didn't give them an answer to what—or whom—would do this. Nor does it give leeway to the elephant of questions: why?

"It still doesn't answer who would do this?" Grumpy called out what everyone was thinking, "And how we are going to live without them here for now…we still need a person the town will respond to."

"Leroy!" Granny shot him a look, nodding over to Henry, "maybe Ruby," turning to her granddaughter once Leroy just flinched at her unvoiced reprimand, "you should Henry home. It's getting late, I'm sure that Neal's—"

"No! He isn't worried," Henry spoke fast, "I left him a note so he would know where I was." His million dollar flashed for them; reminding them of both Charming and Emma. His lie sailed over their heads like a gusty wind, "I can stay."

"You sure?" Ruby asked with skeptic in both her voice and face, "I just don't want Emma to come back and kill me for not spending you home before bedtime."

"Hey, I don't have a bedtime anymore—I'm not ten." He rolled his eyes at the insult, "I just have to be in bed by a certain time, _that's all_." He sat back in offense, arms crossed with his head turned to the side so they couldn't see his little smirk. These people where like his extended family to him so he knew that they would do anything for him, and could be his support through all that has happened.

They all chuckled at the boy, "Alright." Granny spoke after they all calmed down from their laughter, "since the kids staying—and it seems like this is going to be a long night—anyone want anything?" As thye all shook their heads, "Fine. Next order of business if what Grumpy was going on about."

"Yeah," Making everyone turn their heads towards him, Grumpy went on, "We need someone who's liked throughout the town. Who they believe in." He muttered his eyes falling unto the only Charming left, "like _Henry_."

_Courage is when you're afraid,_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

"What?" Henry spoke—his heart stopped for a second. Never in his life had he thought that someone would point to him to be a leader for a town. How could he lead this town—he's not even adult! His family were—then it started to make some sense in his mind, "Ohh, I get it." He smirked at Leroy while the others looked on confused, "I'm a Charming so…" Henry leaned his head in as he trailed the sentence off for them all to finish in their perspective heads. He would do this—he had to be courageous like his grandparents and mother, "I'm Emma's kid. The grandchild of Snow White and Prince Charming," He boasted to them, "but that doesn't mean I can do this alone," his voice turned into the tone all Charming's were blessed with—leadership, "I will need all of your guys help…so are you in?" They all looked around before breaking out into smiles, "So it's settled then." He nodded enthusiastic. He would make his mother proud—both of them—and his grandparents as well.

He can do this. He had to.

"We'll help in any we can, Henry." Ruby told the boy with a graceful smile upon her lips, "It what family does." She winked then pulled him closer to her frame for a side hug.

"That's right, kid." Grumpy smirked over to Henry, feeling some relief that they had chosen at least a boy who could stand up for what he believed, hoped, and dreamed for.

He was a lucky son of a gun as well—to have such a powerful linage for a family tree. Charming blood of courageous acts, their loyalty, helpfulness, and their passionate side about knowing good will always win out in the end. He has also the most powerful force of that tree to teach him the right and wrongs. Even a pirate—which Leroy liked—to teach the boy of morality, passion, and to stand up for what you want. Not even to mention one badass—hardcore mother who went through possibly the most heinous hell; yet, still had become to stand for something good and the total Savior. He also had The Dark One for a grandfather, and the Evil Queen to teach him all his knows. If anyone told the boy he wasn't lucky they didn't see what he was worth.

_We all have excuses why_

_Living in fear something in us dies_

The meeting ended after a moment of silence, just taking in the care and love from the others. They all bided each other good night. Ruby had wanted to walk Henry home, but he declined stating that he needed to have some time alone—something he rarely had gotten since they had disappeared. Also with the fact that the apartment was just a sneeze blow away from the diner, he thought it would be no point. She still was cautious about it, but understood where Henry was coming from. She bid him one last goodbye before she told him to call her once he got back to the apartment.

Henry hummed as he walked along the abandoned streets of StoryBrooke. His mind wandering to different things, never focusing on anything for too long. The streetlights flickered as he walked under them, their fake yellow cast an eerie sight yet the boy paid it no mind. He lived in the town his whole life—nothing really happens here anyways. The darkened sky mocked him with sparkling stars light-years away. The blanket of night freezing the day's warmth from the paved ground. Henry felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he pulled his light jacket tighter. He knew he should've worn something that was heavier. Maine would do this to you really, he thought sideswiped him.

He didn't even see a hand come from the dark alleyway as he walked by to grab him, pulling him into the darkness. His eyes shot wide—thinking that it was his father that had caught him or Ruby changing her mind but it wasn't it was so much worse.

"Let go of me!" Henry screamed to the colder air, of February as he kept being dragged into the darkness of the allyway before another hand shot out to cover his mouth pleas and screams. His father didn't know where he was….and in that moment he knew that he should've written a note.

"You're family has caused me enough trouble." A voice harshly told the boy in his ear, "If I were you, I would keep your mouth shut."

He still tried to take in anything he could—still screaming but his voice was muffled by the guys' hands it only sounded like a groan. With his eyes wide—Henry took in everything in the alleyway as he kicked and thrashed. The opening was ten feet away and furthering by the second. The man's voice sounded old, rich like smooth liquor. The man's grasp was brittle—as though his bones couldn't operate as well as they once did.

Henry took his shot. A shot that Killian had told him to do if he was ever in trouble like he knew he'd be—since he was his mother child, after all.

He let his hand away from where it was tugging on the man's arm around his neck. He made a fist, and shot his elbow back into the guy's chest. Hard. The man's grasp loosened by the blow, just enough for Henry to weasel out of his grasp and out of the mouth of the alleyway. Disappearing into the night before him.

_Rotten kid_, the man thought in pain. He told himself that there would be other opportunities to take the boy. He will fix himself up—then attack when he doesn't expects it.

_Like a bird with broken wings_

_It's not how high he flies,_

_But the song he sings_

* * *

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_But you keep on moving anyway_

They all stared at the younger version of Emma. Her lips painted a dark blood red, smirked at the building. She walked casually to the school, her denim skirt swaying with each of her slow steps. Her sea form green eyes sparkled with mischief, while a dark bruise formed on her cheek. As she walked past them, they could see the lipstick masked a split lip, yet she still smiled with accomplishment. He walked in black short cuts boots—worn from too much use, giving them an aged look to them. Her shirt was a tight white with a black plain bra underneath (which Killian totally noticed first) This Emma stood with almost too much confidence and mysterious burdened darkness with a shyness and weary of other people around her. Her beautiful curls hung down, water-falling down her back. Other teens got out of her way, as she walked up the stairs not caring.

"Let's just say," She smirked at her parents opened mouths, "I went through a interesting phase." Before shrugging and turning to follow her younger self back into the building, "Shall we?"

They nodded, slowly coming back to their bodies after what they just experienced. They have never seen Emma act that way—but it was astounding to see.

As they walked past Emma's pointing arm they started at her, confused. To which she just replied with a quirky smile in return.

_Courage is when you're in pain,_

_But you keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been_

_knocked down_

Once everyone had gone ahead, except Killian, she started to walk behind with him by her side.

Killian was stunned—beyond anything. Never could he picture his beautiful swan this open. Full of hope and wishing for her dreams to come. It makes him want to see it in her again, someday. This was his new goal, "Well love, I must say you definitely know how to make an entrance." His eyes scouring over the crowd as they watch her make it into the building.

She snorted at his statement, "Yeah. Regular accurance." She told him, smirk plastered on her face as her eyes trained onto the girl ahead of the group, "Come on, I know want to ask." She told him.

He sighed, "Why are you letting us do this? I mean—we don't have to do this if you don't want to" he clarified.

"Well, I don't know about you but that bright light is frickin' annoying, "she said, with her eyes only slanting over to her pirate, "besides," she added, her eyes going back to the girl, "these were my fun years."

"Ohh," he musically commented, "really? Now why's that?"

"I was a really badass girl."

"You still are love," He told her softy, sliding his hand down to grasp hers. To hold onto reality that was escaping them. There was no perception of time here—it could be days, weeks, months…maybe _even years_. But he didn't want think about that. He brought the hand up to kiss its knuckles softly.

"You're such as sap." She shot back, tugging her hand back. Yet he could see the blush just barely, forming itself onto her cheeks. It made the tip of his mouth twitch at her not being able to take a compliment. It was something he enjoyed doing just to see what she would do—hence, getting a lot of elbows into his side.

"Only for you." He winked back at her.

They walked into the building without another word before, "Plus. I really want to see what my parents say about what I did here." She smirked like a siren ready to strike.

If they weren't in the past—Killian would have taken her right there for the sparkle in her eyes alone. But they weren't alone, nor was it the time. But he mentally made sure to note it down for when they got back to the present.

_It's how many times you get back up_

_Courage is when you've lost your way,_

_But find your strength anyway_

_Courage is when you're afraid_

_Courage is when it all seems grey_

_Courage is when you make a change,_

_And you keep on moving anyway_

_You keep on giving anyway_

_You keep on loving anyway_

* * *

**Song used throughout: **_ Courage _by _Orianthi featuring Lacey of Flyleaf_

**AN**: I am going back to college guys! But don't worry too much yet about when my update will be...I have 11 days before class actually starts for me, so we're good on that front. Also, don't forget to check out: **So Paint it Black and Take it Back**. It will a snippets of the next chapter of this story in it ;).

**SPEACIAL THANKS**: SwanQueen4055, helikesitheymikey, Gleek221, spellbound98, Chocolateninjapanda, Lisa1972, Captainswan2012, emilylynne, ChamberlinofMusic, and kendra2608

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See that box right down there? Yes that one; it likes to be typed in...so type your thoughts of the chapter within it. ;)**


	10. Seven Nation Army

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything!

**I'm sorry its late**! I made it extra long so you guys forgive me?

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 10**: _Seven Nation Army_

_I'm gonna fight 'em off_

_A seven nation army couldn't hold me back_

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

Henry ran till his breath was smeared with horrible coughs, drying and cracking his throat while the cold air clung to his skin like an unforgiving blanket. Yet he didn't stop. He made his legs drop in front of each other like his life depended on it—which it did. He made his way up the beaten path, careful minded of the branches scratching his face and uncovered arms.

"Help! Open up!" Henry slammed his fist on the entrance of the building. His heart pounded in this chest so much it hurt. His memory flashing, twisting to when Tamara and Greg had managed to rip him away from his family, taking him to Neverland. But this time, his family wasn't here to get him back. They were someplace in the past—somewhere they could get back from yet, "Come on!" he gritted out the door. He could hear steps making their way down the stairs and lights being filtered on through the glass on the door. He was scared—he had only just lost his family and now, someone was trying to take him, "_Please_." He whimpered out, eyes clamping shut.

The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Granny, "My word, kid. What is it?" she questioned to the boy before he was in her arms, sobbing loudly as he held on for dear life, "Dear lord, what happened to you?" she spoke softly not to disturb the kid in her arms; he was no longer a child by an standards but the kid was still not old enough to be called an adult. She pulled him tighter and moved him more into the Bed and Breakfast lobby to shut the door.

Ruby appeared from the side hallway, once she heard Granny's voice talk to Henry, "Kid, what's wrong?" she asked him when she gotten closer. He was her friend's kid and she adored him, but why he didn't go home to his father with his problems or better yet; why wasn't Neal with him? What does that say about Neal? "Kid where's your father?"

Henry just pulled away from Granny, thanking her for the hug. He really needed one…and his mother wasn't her to give her warmth nor motherly love. But he turned to the woman his mother and his grandmother called a friend, "H-he's at the a-a—apartment," he stammered out fast, "somebody tried to kidnap me," he spoke out after a minute to calm down. His hand absently came to his wounded neck, still sore from the man's arm tugging him into the abyss of the alleyway.

"What?!" Ruby and Granny stated in disbelief. They both stepped closer to the boy to check out his injures. They could only see little bruises forming from the force the person had made. It was forming under his chin as though they had dragging him practically to a place where they wanted. But, Henry was smarter. _They were taking care of him till his mother's get back_, Granny decided on the inside. She was going to be firm on this, since this happened to the boy, "You're staying with us, Henry. What kind of person tries to kidnap a defenseless, kid?" she had turned to question her granddaughter.

"Hey! I can defend myself!" Henry shot back offended about the statement, but just shrunk back sheepishly, "I…just really wasn't paying attention." The two smiled fondly at the mirror image of Emma shining through clear in the boy's actions and mannerisms. It was funny that in such a soft time since the disappearance of his mother, they could just pick out her traits more.

"Doesn't matter, Henry." Ruby smiled at the boy, her arm going around the boy to comfort him, "I still should have walked you home since what we discussed in the diner is still sensitive. I should have been more adamant about walking you home." She blamed herself. She didn't mean to but if she was with him, he wouldn't have been hurt.

_They're gonna rip it off_

_Taking their time right behind my back_

"No its fine. I wanted to actually just be alone with my thoughts for a while…since they disappeared I haven't had a peaceful moment to myself to think," He shrugged as if it was no big deal to him. Which is wasn't for him—it wasn't like it was her fault that the man wanted to kidnap him, "I'm fine now. I got away…. Besides Killian taught me how to defend myself…when mom and grandpa…wasn't around." He gave the answer up unsure if he should get the pirate into trouble for doing such a thing—one that his grandfather had set his foot down about not doing.

The woman shared a smirk while their eyes locking. Of course Killian would do that. He was unyielding about Henry knowing how to defend himself if he ever needed it. Charming didn't like it (more of the fact he saw that it was his job, not a pirates) that Henry would be around sharp objects. Of course that led Charming to go to his daughter to stop it. Yet, Emma thought that was a surprise and a prayer that he wanted to spend time with her kid, but told the Captain to do it where Charming couldn't see or know about it. And if they ever got caught, to not say she knew about it.

"Okay kid, but it doesn't get you out of leaving this place. You're staying with us," Granny told the boy. She was not going to let the kid out of her sight, "Ruby," she addressed the other woman in the room, "call the dwarfs. They'll want in on this." The woman just replied with nodding before, shifting to get the phone to call them.

Henry smirked, "Okay. I think staying here would be better for me. The guy's probably watching the apartment—Neal!" he shouted astonished that he had forgotten about his father.

"I'm sure he's fine. How did you know it was a man?" Granny questioned. She needed as much information she could from the boy before he sent him up stairs into a room for the night.

"It was the way he pulled me. It was like Killian when we're playing around but much more forceful. It couldn't have been a woman." He answered, once he calmed down enough from her reassurance about his father being fine.

Granny hushed his worrying flame that was sparking inside and led him up the stairs to a room so he could rest. After all he had went through he was going to need it. Granny knew that this was probably just the beginning of a war on the horizon.

The only thing that worries her into her bones is:

The next battle.

A battle that is becoming a war without their leaders to help them through. Granny didn't know how much this town could take before it feel apart at the seams. And it's only been a couple of days. Yet, tomorrow the town will have new representative for them: Henry. She only hoped that it would be enough for folks to hang onto hope that their royals will return. She sent a silent prayer up to the sky, hoping against all hope; they were making the right decision.

_And I'm talkin' to myself at night_

_Because I can't forget_

_Back and forth through my mind_

_Behind a cigarette_

**Emma's apartment—Midday**

Neal woke with a groan disoriented of where he was at first. Once he got his bearings of where he was: Emma's apartment; midday as the sun splashed across the floor from the windows brightening the room with its elegance. He rubbed his hand over his face, stress forming knots in his shoulders.

This was a mess.

This was a big _fucking_ mess.

"Henry?" he wispily spoke to the colder apartment, it flooded the air bouncing of the walls unfriendly. He knows that the kids probably sleeping still, since it was a Saturday. He sighed to himself, shaking his head. He didn't know what to do. Emma was the brains in their relationship. She knew how to deal with situations that arose for them.

It's not like he couldn't do anything either. It's more of—Emma walked around with the weight of the world on her shoulders, a natural leader in her own right since he had met her. He sighed heavily as his shoulder sagged with the weight Emma was used to carry on hers. He didn't know how she did it; it's been a little over two days and he was ready to pull his hair out with the stress.

He was here with their son; while her and her parents, his father and the Evil Queen—with the _pirate_—got torn from the world. Neal knew it was wistful thinking but he knew somehow, Emma got the better deal out of it. Where ever she was; she at least had people to support her in things. Well, mostly. He has to deal with Henry being so out of it, not really talking to him. Henry who made up stories to fill his mind on the _magic_ part of things and not the _real_ facts. The town falling apart in front of him, expecting him to clean up the mess like a trained puppy.

It was something he was not good at either. Never was.

He pushed himself back into the couch, closing his eyes to get a little more shuteye before he would go out and face the world just a couple feet from the door.

_And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone_

_Don't wanna hear about it_

His phone was the next thing he remembers as he is woken awake from an unpleasant dream. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, surprising Neal that he had slept more than he wanted to these days.

He grabbed the vibrating phone, answering it groggily, "Hello?"

"_Neal_." A seething Ruby spit out into the phone.

"What's your problem?" He defensively questioned her. _Seriously what was with this town?_ He thought crankily.

"_Your son_." She answered in short.

"What are you talking about?" Neal's head turned to the stairs to the upstairs bedroom of the loft. He hadn't checked if Henry was up there. He flinched for he felt like he was failing the poor kid. He knows though, that the kid couldn't have walked out the door with him just sleeping on the couch. He doesn't sleep that soundly, "he's here; upstairs—," he told her accusingly before she cut him off impatiently.

"_No he's not. He's here at the Bed & Breakfast—sleeping from almost being kidnapped_," Ruby told him by forced will, "_you didn't even know that he was missing? Neal_," she sighed, "_you're responsible for him—_"

"Now wait a minute." Neal started. He didn't care if who she was, she had no right to tell him that he is a bad father like that.

"_As of right now I am telling you; since you have been here both Granny and I have seen you bring down Henry—missing lunch dates, miss picking him up—and now this. So since you can't even keep tabs on your son. A son that loves you so much, till you can show us you can stand up for what is right; I'm going to be taking care of him. Granny, the dwarfs and I,_" she paused in her rant for a breath—Neal just sat there frozen to the couch knowing that he couldn't say anything else to the woman about his son, "_I will never understand what Emma saw in you. But—until you prove yourself; you're not going anywhere near your son. It's for his protection_."

"You," he started once he got his second wind back, "are saying my kid—_almost_ got kidnapped?" He asked.

"_Yea_." She stated softly, "_thanks to the Captain secretly preparing for things like this—he taught him some techniques if Henry would ever get into trouble_."

Neal's hands clenched in anger, knowing that his son got to spend some quality time with the pirate—as if it was nothing. The pirate was getting more time with his son than himself! It didn't sit well with Neal—not at all; after all the _thief_ had took from him: his mother…_Emma._ His son was the sack that breaks the camel's back. He needed to plan. Through clench teeth he spoke, "Thanks Ruby." forced politeness getting the better of him.

"_No—_" was all she could say before he hung up on her.

The pirate taught his son how to defend himself but that was something he was supposed to do. He rubbed the back of his neck with fierceness, sick of the fucking pirate. He would find a way to get Emma back. If it was the last thing he did. It was going to be the death of the pirate if it came down to it, he knew, but at the moment he didn't really care he was going to get her back. They were going to be a family that pirate didn't get to deserve the have after what he had done.

_Every single one's got a story to tell_

_Everyone knows about it_

_From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

_._

* * *

_And if I catch it comin' back my way_

_I'm gonna serve it to you_

_And that ain't what you want to hear_

_But that's what I'll do_

They followed the girl down the hallway full of students going about their own routines for the day. Most ignored her like she was not even there. The other half stared and moved away as if she was the cause of the black plague, freezing to watch her in their moved spots. Students cawed, smashed and pushed their way after the girl once she passed them, fully-reanimating themselves.

The blank color of the walls and lockers flowed with the old wood floors. The shine lost many years ago from students shuffling across the floor. The classroom door held a bleakness about them of dread, doom coming from within them with shouts of teachers and students mixed in a monotone background noise. The windows on them had small black lines crisscrossed tightly in a design within the glass giving it almost a prison feel to the rooms.

All was silent with the group as they left each other with their own twisting thoughts.

"So, Sheriff," Regina spoke up for the group. Her nerves were getting the better of her with the strained silence, "mind filling us in on where we are?" She wanted to keep the conversation going for the school was creeping her out. Never in her life had see seen anything like it. Even in the both lands she had lived in...and that was saying something.

"High school." She answered shortly to the evil queen. She was amazed by the things she had missed when she didn't care. She noted the cliques and gossip spreading around. It fascinated her that she never really noticed it when she was a teen. Her sights landed on Killian's that were watching her carefully, she only raised a brow at him before he broke out with an amazing smirk. _Jackass,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Regina stopped in her tracks, making Emma's parents bump into her. Gold and Belle stopped once they heard them clashing; turning around in question at the rest of them of what was the matter; Staying silent, watching the scene unfold, "_Miss Swan_," the Evil Queen sneered out, her patients gone quickly, "You said—"

"Yea, yea. I know what I said," the blond cut her off without a care of harm, "Don't get your knickers in a bunch." She waved the other woman's inquiries away. And kept on walking to the girl that had now stopped in front of her locker.

Her parents stood still complete shocked by their daughters boldness. Both mentally, blaming and reminding themselves that the other one was at fault for her ways. They were just going along following their daughter's younger version, both disgusted and claustrophobic about the schools design that they didn't realize Regina had stopped—hence, bumping into her. They were shocked that she would just be fine with this—they knew something was up. Something that they would have to prepare for—just hopefully not that bad.

Killian followed his Swan to her younger self, more than ever entranced in her ways of being who she was. He was enlightened at Regina shocked face from Emma's short answer—then to tell her to shut up the only way she knew how. He loved that about her, more than ever. He knew that if Emma was joking and being who she was…he knew that it would be okay—until it got to a worse moment in her life again. Yet, he could think of that, not now. It will be put on the ever growing list of things he didn't want to think about yet. He came to stand next to his Swan, "So love, what's going to happen?" he asked in the wisped voice into her ear, being mindful of her parents just a wink away from them.

She just turned a little to smirk at him, "Oh. Nothing."

The others walked to Emma their curiosity getting the better of them, wondering where this was going to go.

_And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home_

_I'm going to Wichita_

Silence once filled the hallway around them, students froze watching another girl walked down the hall, but the younger Emma just kept on going with what she was doing. The girl was where a sickly pink with a ponytail of fake blond was placed the left of her head. Her posse was following her swaying hips like a flock of birds. All fake, nothing really there, yet still really annoying. Mummers went over the crowed hallways as they started to past Emma; her attention not on them.

The girl front paused in disbelief. The leader's eyes turned to slits as she pivoted to the girl still working on putting things into her locker. Everyone in the hallway held their breath waiting to hear the drama unfold, "Excuse me." The fake spoke in a high voice that made Killian flinched next to Emma to which she gave him an understanding smile.

"Oh there's _definitely_ no excuse of you." The teen Emma replied, uninterested in the conversation that was beginning without really wanting it, "Don't you have some freshman to scare into doing your homework, instead of lowly old me, Rebecca?" she retorted before she could answer her snide remark. Her hands being busy with books in her locker.

She just cleared her throat, hopping to get Emma's attention. When it didn't work, she felt her confidence faltering, "We need to talk." She told her, loud enough for the whole frickin' school to hear her.

Mary-Margret and David looked over at their grown daughter in confusion, which she only gave them a half shrug. They were wondering where this—Rebecca's family was to talk to their daughter that way.

"Oh, no…the dreaded talk." The younger version whispered back mockingly at Rebecca. She straightened herself before turning to face the other, "Look; don't know what your problem is…but whatever it is—I just know you'll need to get your meds rearranged again." She crossed her arms defiant.

Rebecca just forcefully snorted at the joke, "Oh you think you're hilarious, don't you?" She moved in, ready for the attack and Emma was ready yet it never came. A hand shot out to capture the girl's wrist before it would smack Emma on the face.

"Becks, let it go." The boy stated slowly to the girl as if she wouldn't understand his silent command. The girl just twisted his arm back with a screech before moving away from the couple; she sent a glare at the younger version which she replied with one herself.

_Far from this opera forevermore_

_I'm gonna work the straw_

"So who's that, love?" Killian asked with a silent demand for an answer. He couldn't speak for her parents nor the others with them, but he wanted to know about the boy. He had thought she said she was alone, yet here was someone standing up with her. So what had happened? What happened to this boy that Emma excluded him out of her life?

He examined the boy that still stood in front of the younger self of his Swan. He had black wavy hair that brushed against his shoulders. The lad was lanky but was still in the lean department of body works. His caramel eyes showered over the crowd hinting for them to go back to their own business. He was defending the girl that Killian wanted to protect. His jealously and rage bubbled their ugly heads inside him, but he kept the cap on them by knowing that he would have her in the future. _Always_ in the future.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" _Same old Swan_, Killian thought amused as the girl shouted at the boy before pushing him in his chest once he turned for her thank you, "I had it under control, you jackass!"

"Well, from what I saw, it looked like you needed a prince to come and save you." He winked a flirtatious smile at her, which she only glared at.

"Who wants a prince, when their always assholes like you?" She shot back.

Emma's parent stood watching with mixed feelings as their teenage daughter berated the guy back a couple of steps. They were happy that she could stand up for herself, yet at the same time embarrassed at the thought of her doing it.

The boy just smirked at her antics, "the name's Charlie."

"That's good for you." She said slowly; taken aback by his way of approaching her threats and snarky remarks.

_Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding_

They had walked with Emma's younger self through most of her morning classes, bored out of their minds. They were surprised to find out that Emma was placed in high college advanced classes that were real class of what a college student goes through. Yet, Emma herself explained that they wouldn't let her go to a college thinking it would mess up with her psyche since she was only a 15 year old girl. To which, Emma rolled her eyes at, knowing that she was a lot more matured than anyone in any college was at her young age.

Her parents were filled with pride with the news that their baby girl was intelligent—which they always knew she was. Yet, seeing it more like believing it. It was amazing to see her this way—so bored with the subjects, dazed by the outside world just beyond the windows of the dirty classrooms. It made them sad that she wouldn't be able to adventure the outside world with them since they were cursed to StoryBrooke's boundaries. Well, until now—anyways.

Killian was amazed at his beautiful intelligent Swan, and her learning capabilities. In the worlds he had traveled none had such different subjects to learn in such a sort amount of time and in one setting for children to learn.

Regina, Belle and Gold where thinking on the same lines of: underestimating the Sheriffs capabilities in learning. When Regina had found out that she never went to college, she never thought to check out the classes the woman had taken. She thought that she was a high school dropout, never smart enough book wise—but more streetwise. Belle had thought something on the over lines, knowing that the woman was smart enough to find the way back from Neverland, she must have known something. Gold on the other hand, knew that this was a side that she mostly wanted to keep secret for of what people would think of her. In that aspect, he admired her—not flaunting her intelligence to keep it low key so people thought they had the advantage.

"Aguh…and here, I thought going through it once was bad enough." Emma mumbled as they followed her out of the classroom to the lunchroom where her younger self was heading. Her head hurt from listening to the monotone teacher again. She was happy thought that they didn't ask a question about the Charlie character that saved her from the evil bitch Rebecca. It was a small prayer.

"There, there_, lass_." Killian mocked sympathy to her, "it will be 'lright, love." He thought the class was an interesting one at that. World history—what pray tell was that? He had asked her, which she replied in learning history of the Earth and it's civilizations. He was engrossed with it; learning different thing that when the bell rang once again, he didn't jump up to leave—he was disappointed.

"Aww…what about you? Huh? _Captivated_ in history?" she shot back as the others stayed silent. Something Emma had noticed more and more happening with in their group. She didn't know if she should be crept out or just plain thankful. She was going to take it as a small mercy until it turned otherwise.

"Well—" He started but was cut off by them walking through the doors of the cafeteria. They spotted the younger Emma just getting her food just a couple of feet from them. Yet, that was not made him stop, it was the girl—Rebecca he believed—made her way over to his Swan's younger self, taking her plate an smashing it into her chest. The younger self just flailed out her arms from her side, her mouth agape.

The whole room from fell soundless.

Rebecca smirked, "So how does it taste?" He mission of humiliating Emma done in front of the whole school. From the corner of Killians eye he saw the boy rise quickly from his seat making his way over to the two. Inside, he was getting really tired of the boy—even if it was to help his Swan.

The younger Emma just stood frozen in the silent room, before she chuckled, "I don't know…why don't you try it." Her hand came up quickly taking some of the food off of herself and smearing over the other girls clothing with a wicked smirk.

"_Miss Swan!"_ The shrill voice that even Emma today could ever forget—of Mr. Hammer. He was a tall bulky man, with no heart; which was lost long ago from the death of his wife in a car accident. Well, that's the story, anyways.

Emma stared at the girl, "I know, 'principle office'." She stated in disgust, turning on her heels to leave the astounded students frozen with what they had just seen. The group whipped their heads to the older Emma, stunned at what she had done, "She started it." The Sheriff stated simply as she started to follow the younger self out of the room.

_right before the lord_

_All the words are gonna bleed from me_

* * *

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

Henry couldn't fall asleep ever since the dwarfs had made their way into the bed & breakfast down stairs. It wasn't that they were loud; no, it was more of he didn't want to close his eyes to be back in the alleyway being pulled back into the darkness—never to be seen nor heard from again. He had to move his feet, for he was antsy with nervousness of what tomorrow can—and will—bring once the sun rises into the sky.

He heard his name being used by Ruby, and stayed where he was in fear that he was caught. Yet, he wasn't so he thought that he should just go back, yet when she started to bring up things that Neal had done…he knew who she was talking to: his father. It wasn't a good conversation from the one-sided end of it. He held his breath when she said to him that they would be taking care of him till Neal grows up. Henry didn't want that—but the woman did make a good point of him not really being there. It disappointed him that he wasn't yes—but that fact remands that he did show up _eventually_.

She sighed, knowing that she was right either way he looked at it. With a sudden feel of tiredness, he trudged up the stairs back to the room Granny had set up for him. He shut the door quietly as he could, then went to his backpack to pull out the _Once Upon a Time_ book to make his trek over to the bed with it. He made himself comfortable, and started to read.

When Granny checked on him later that night, he had fallen asleep on the page of Snow White meeting Prince Charming for the first time laying across his lap. She just sighed content, before stepping up to the bed and reached over to turn off the light, "Good night and sweet dreams, kid. See you in the morning." Granny whispered warmly to the boy sleeping then made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her softy.

_and I will think no more_

_and the stains comin' from my blood tells me "Go back home"_

* * *

**Song used throughout:** _Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes_

**AN**: My updates will be when I can...but I will try to update every Thursday!

**SPEAICAL THANKS**: kendraCs, Lisa1972, Kazetsume, spellbound98, Gleek221, a guest, and SwanQueen4055

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	11. Lemon Scent

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything

**-BEFORE READING LISTEN TO SONG-**

**AN: Made it long for you guys. AND SO SORRY ITS SO LATE. Also we get a look into the younger Emma's mind ;)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**:

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 11**:_ Lemon Scent_

**_._**

_She means to hurt you_

_Make you feel like you're good for nothing_

**NEAL**

Neal made his way down the freezing abandon streets of StoryBrooke. He made sure his had was down, and his collar up so that nobody would look at him with a second glance. He knew what he had to do. He watched the road as he crossed to his father's shop unsettled in his own skin. He didn't believe that he would be doing this. He had promised his self once he had fallen through the portal way back when, he would never go to magic as a way out.

_Yet._

It called out to him like a cancer. Maybe for it was in his blood to feel its prickles of twisting fingers glade over everywhere on his body. He had felt it since he had been dragged back into the town. He had felt its spikes like a welcoming lover, when Emma had put the shield around the shop of so long ago.

He opened to door as the bell rang above, but the place felt a vacant feeling creep out of its corners. He sighed, closing the door as quietly as he could before anyone could see that he had gotten into the shop. Not that it matter really, nobody would ever cross the boundaries of the shop for it belonged to the Dark One.

He made his way, past the figurines and miss placed souvenirs of people's lives his father had collected. He ignored the glass unicorn mobile and the small reconstruction of the Jolly Roger to the back of the shop where his father kept his most dangerous things. Beautiful shelves lined with the most dangerous thing known to the Enchanted Forest. Different object, small and large lined the shelves and litter the table. Odd ends that looked harmless, almost innocently looking could set different dangerous things; among them were plague upon anyone who got in the way—except the person who set it out.

He moved past them to a hand carved box, its dark wooden color calling out to him. He took it with care off the self, dust collected in the carving of golden—now worn with misuse. The language that warned the person was long but forgotten in the worlds and realms. Yet, he knew that this is what he needed to get what he wanted.

That's all Neal wanted in his life too.

He envied his father a little bit; choosing this life style of being the Dark One. Yet, in some ways he was drawn to it. His father got to have everything he wanted, taking what needed and desired. It was something he didn't really notice about what his father had become when he was only a boy. He only saw the destruction that his father had brought onto people. But look at what his father had done also? He had made his way into the world of no magic to find Neal. He got his son back, and had even found his own true love. He had everything that he could have ever wanted.

It's what he wanted.

But he knew that he could now.

He half smiled at the box in his hands. This small box was the very key of him getting what he wanted. He had spent most of his life cowering in the darkness—now, it was time for him to shine in the light. He was going to embrace it. He was going to welcome it with open arms. He had finally given into the inevitable of what of what was magic. He had spent enough time trying to fight the long-since losing battle with it bubbling under his skin from living in what was once the Enchanted Forest.

He hugged it tight to his chest with care.

He just had to wait until they came back, then he would make his move. He looked around the room carefully before moving out of the back room and then out to the streets of the sleepy town, walking to a destination of the woods to the cabin. They would not know what hit them when it came down. But for now, he was going into hiding…then Emma was going to be his once again.

The rain above poured down like buckets, the clouds telling of a forewarning sign of things to come to the magical town in the absence of their leaders. Lightening crackled a crossed the darkness, its spider fingers reaching out like a skeleton. Thunder boomed deeply with in the storms center, a wolf's growl. Neal neither cared nor bothered about it, walking along the path to where he was going, set in his mind of things to come. He would have to prepare, but he knew it wouldn't take that long to do. His plan was fool proof.

_The scene is contagious_

_For the weak_

_For the fat and ugly_

* * *

Emma and the others walked behind her younger self quietly to the principle office. The halls were unsettling still of movement for a school giving it a haunting feel. Emma ignored those gasps, and awes from the group; her eyes set on the girl in front of her. She walked with confidence of the world was not going to beat her down—no matter how many times it did.

She was surprised to see herself stand up like that. She hadn't been like that in a long time, reasons still left without answers as to why. She knows though, things coming up next will either shock or disgust her companions. But, she didn't care. It wasn't their life to live. This world—or realm was harsh—_brutal_ even, to those who follow its façade into its darkened depths. She knows what it takes to stay alive—though she hasn't crossed those moral lines, doesn't mean she hasn't thought about it. Even going as far as almost going through with it.

The girl sat haphazardly into one of the chairs next the doors that pained a colorfully dark letters stating 'Principle Office', and a huff came from the group of her finally stopping. Yet, even though the girl couldn't see nor hear, she huffed as well sinking more in her seat and closing her eyes.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway giving them the notice of someone approaching closer. Charlie, they all thought curious of the boy's presence, "Do you always have to get yourself into trouble?" the boy asked the seemingly sleeping girl.

But the girl just sat up with an annoyed sigh. She shrugged; grunting a short dismissal response, "I guess it's more fun that way," she tilted her face to the side to flash him a purely innocent smile, "so why are you here? Following me?" She inquired.

Killian watched them interact surprised by the way they talked to each other. He had never seen this with another relation—outside of Swan's and his. It tainted his veins with envy knowing that the boy got to taunt her before him. He shook himself on the insides, astounded that he was jealous of a kid. A KID. He needed to get a life—which he has with his Swan—and know that the world doesn't evolve around their relationship. They_ DID_ have lives before they met.

Charlie chuckled, "No, moms still a principle." He smirked at her when she winced at the statement.

She controlled herself, "Fuck my life." She muttered, eyes rolling to the heavens, "Well—at least I know what to aspect." She smirked at him down her nose while he stood on the other side of the hallway, leaning up against the lockers there.

"Hey now," He stated through chuckling, "She didn't mean to slap you." He bellowed out a laugh at her glare, "You were kinda were _naked_ in my bed." He shrugged off her problems with his mother like it was nothing.

That was enough for Killian and everyone to turn to Emma, but she just turned her head away making it seem she didn't hear nor wanted to acknowledge this most awkward situation that had gotten themselves into. Her parents knew that Killian wasn't taking it so well—his body showed it as well. To them, this was an outrage to find she didn't wait for it to being meaningful with the person she could love. They had come to accept Neal as her past lover at just the sweet age of seventeen. But this? She was barely into her teens! They would talk about this later, Mary-Margret and David told each other. This was unacceptable.

Killian was thinking along the same lines. But much worse. He knew that she had past lovers (of course) but this? Does this realm even have standards? He thought darkly at thinking of his Swan giving up something so beautiful so freely. He wasn't disgusted with her, oh no—more of appalled at it.

The others with them just shook their heads. Belle on the other hand, couldn't believe a woman would do that. Give it to a boy who was not going to be your love? What was this world? She knew that Miss Swan was smart, but this; it was something that repulsed her being down to the core. She was taught from a very young age to wait for the special someone before giving it over.

The girl just gave him a winning smile before getting to her feet sashaying her way over to him to push him into the wall of lockers, "Oh don't blame this one on me there buddy," she poked him in the chest, "You're the one who forgot to lock the door." She states with a half grin, arms crossed as if asking him to disagree.

"Let's just leave this one to drawl." He said simply to her, all cheeks.

Emma just huffed away from him, picking up her backpack, "I'm leaving." She muttered, "God." She sighed eyes flowing up to the ceiling drastically as her shoulders slumped, "I thought I would like it here."

_You're not cut out for this_

_You've got that lemon scent_

"Hey—" the boy started at her.

"Time to go." The Savior told the others, nodding her head down the hallway.

Her eyes turned to him with fire burning, "You sick your girlfriend on me, Charlie. THEN pretended you didn't know me…god if I knew you were here I would have checked out a looonng time ago. Besides," she told him shortly, "I got things to do…_other_ than a nice catch up with your mother dearest." She hit his shoulders as she walked past, ignoring everything.

"Wait will you! What does that mean?"

"Got work." She mumbled out to him, not stopping in her stride.

He pulled at her arm, twisting her back to him, "You're not—"

Her smiled widen wickedly, cracking her face almost in two, "Yes. Got a problem with that?" A raised brow asking—no begging him to fight it.

He seethed, "I thought—"

"Why is it I always attract the jocks?" the sheriff muttered to herself. She was standing off from the group, knowing that they would comfort her about something they thought was a horrible thing. They don't know about the other half of it.

"Hey there sweet thing." The captain of the football said, his arm falling around Emma's shoulders. He had tussled brown locks, and gleaming plain grey eyes. He was tall, but too buff for his own good. He believes that he is gods gift to every woman on the Earth. The girl flinched from under it but didn't recognize on the jock, "When are you gonna come out with me?" he whispered into her ear.

"How about never?" She spit out, taking the kids hand and twisting it off her shoulder then around his back. The jock whimpered pitifully as he fell onto one of his knees, "Now, didn't I tell you last time I didn't like to be touched?"

He only whimpered out a reply.

"_Emma_." Charlie warned, "Don't."

Emma reared her anger back in painfully before bending over to the boy's ear to whisper, "you're lucky he's here." Then shoved him into the ground.

"What the hell girl?!" he whined, "I was just gonna ask you out."

She laughed ungodly, "ohh _that's_ rich." She told the jock bending over his still fallen frame, "How 'bout this…" her eyes watching for anyone coming, "you come with me to a special place. If you survive what I deal out—_then_ I'll think about it." Her eyes zoned in on his intently.

"He just signed his own death wish." The Savior commented to the group, "I was never going to go out with him—but I sure as hell was going to scare him."

Killian got off of his shock, "What is your work, love?" Deciding to not talk about anything until they got home—and he had rope to tie her down to fuck her senseless after this. His perioral side was coming out, her inner wolf screaming to mark what was rightfully his.

The Sheriff shifted on her feet, "It's kinda…hard to explain. Got to see it for yourself." She told the group. She hoped that they would understand this world is always going to be full of surprises. She just hoped some will keep hidden.

The girl laughed playfully, "Well then. See you at eight. Pick me up at Deuce."

_Fuck your instincts_

_Everything you do is for somebody else_

They had walked with Emma and her, now alone, younger self; none asking the unanswered question that was hanging in the air around them. It made the Savior nervous in her own skin by the way they were silent about it. It itched her skin from the inside. It was something that could never happen yet, here it was proving her wrong. She wanted them to ask, to get it over and done with—yet none made the move to do so, "I leave school to go to work after—" She said nonchalantly before being cut off my screeching, "Mother of pearls." She muttered, flinching at the girl's high pitch, "She could definitely peel paint off a wall."

"_BITCH_!" Rebecca pointed at the younger Emma once she had come to a stop just a couple of feet from her.

The girl just stopped in her place, "Yes, I'm a girl," She said slowly to the outraged other, "but don't you think calling me a bitch is kinda going _a little_ too far?" She accused, arms crossing. Her eyes narrowed onto Rebecca, "it's more suiting for you." She shot back temper flaring underneath.

Killian could see it, plain as day. He was amazed at her, mesmerized that she could turn from this fiery girl to a more or less, strong badass of a woman. It made him upset that he could have seen her grown—protected her; yet seeing these moments it made his heart swell with pride for his Swan. God, he thought, she was changing me. He looked over to his Swan, her face was set in place, as if in pain of seeing others see her weaknesses. Other than him of course, since he pulled it out of her; tooth and nail. Yet, he never went as deep as trying to be told her past. He knew that there was some secrets better left unsaid, but it hurt him some that she didn't open up about this—or anything else they had seen. His fist clenched at his side knowing that they will be seeing Baelfire's entrance soon. It made his arm twitch at the thought.

Rebecca just silted her eyes at his Emma. A low growl falling out of her mouth, "Says the freak."

"Oh please." Emma waved away, "You got something better than that." Challenging the popular girl to say something worse, "I mean after all you've done here…_bullying_," She accused, "for an example. I'm surprised no one just repels you."

"Witch."

"Yeah. Still not there." Emma just mocked the girl. Her eyebrow rose in defiance.

"_Slut_." Rebecca shot at her. There was a crowd starting, people waiting for a fight to break out. Most 'ohh-ed' when she said the word. Yet, Emma could break. She just rolled her eyes, "Wow—_how _original." She muttered to the girl. Her stance slacked with boredom.

Both David and Mary-Margret chuckled softly at this, earning curious looks from the group around them. They just shrugged. It was something that just stuck out to them sense finding out—you know. They could still see the way there daughter was still like the younger version. The flashy comebacks were a dead giveaway. It seems it was one thing their daughter would never grow out of. They were proud though, that she never condoned bullying—even at such a young age.

"_Whore_." Rebecca seethed out through clenched teeth.

Emma just tilted her head in confusion, "Isn't that just another word for slut?" She questioned, "Your vocabulary is lacking Becks." She shot back, amused that she was getting under her skin.

Killian spoke softly to his Swan as he approached her side watching the fight brewing just in front of them, "Really love?" He huskily spoke out to add when he saw her shiver a little, "I do believe that is very sexy." His hand traveled around her waist tightly. He couldn't help himself—seeing his Swan so young and feisty, then her grownup self being just that and more—it brought the more animal instincts out of him.

"Only you would say these things in front of my parents." She muttered back, her eyes darting back to her parents who looked less pleased at what Killian was doing.

_You're my breakdown_

_Your skin like leprosy_

"Are you always like this, Miss Swan?" Regina popped out the question. She was annoyed that the Sheriff was so…she didn't know the right word. Open? How about…self-aware about herself? It made the Evil Queens skin crawl with knowing that at this stage in her life, she wasn't going to let life bring her down. It made her wonder somewhat about who could do that to the girl? It didn't seem possible to Regina, that the girl that was arguing was in fact, her step-grandchild. She tried to stop the bubbling of surprising apparitions for Emma as a whole for her strength.

The sheriff just shrugged, "Mostly." Was the only word that came out of her mouth—she wanted to keep this simple. Yet, she knew that Regina was seeing more of her past—it frightened Emma but at the same time moody. The Evil Queen was seeing her life that was laid out for her once Regina had set her curse into motion. Even though, that hurt her head to think about it that way.

Rebecca just screeched, "You're—"

Emma was having none of it. Her eyes bright with excitement of the coming fight, "What? I know you got it in you." She egged the girl once again.

"AN _ORPHAN!_" The other girl shot back like a volcano it came out, the crowd gasped; never knowing that information. But Rebecca didn't stop there; Emma had asked for it, she's going to get it, "A girl so pathetic." She spit out, "that her own parents didn't want her." She finished.

The whole crowd fell silent as well as the Sheriff's group, all frozen in spot as the young Emma chuckled lowly while shaking her head as it hung low, "I knew you had it in you." She said in a whisper, and before anyone could think: Emma punched the girl right into her nose. She smirked as her target was hit with a sickening crunch of cartilage.

The girl fell stunned at was she did, her fingers went with blood. Her eyes shot up in horror, recoiling at the sight of her own blood. It didn't last long as she screamed preferred the air, "MY NOSE! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Yeah well, take it as a nice parting gift." Emma spoke disgusted at the girl, "Now," her eyes clearing—leader showing through of her mystery parentage, "the next time you want to pick on someone smaller than you. You'll have another thing coming to you." She told the now whimpering girl, "You brought this on yourself. I just needed some leverage to push myself to hurting someone. It was your lucky day." She spoke so soft, that most people were staining to hear. Emma bent down closer, arms on her knees, "For I could have killed you for what you did." She steely trained her eyes unwavering from the girl on the floor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl whimpered out, not looking into Emma's eyes.

Emma just chuckled, brokenly, "You can't lie to me." But she just straightened herself up, raising her voice, to tell everyone what the girl had done, "Rebecca refuses to tell the truth…but I have no qualms to do it. Rebecca—you're," Emma's nose scrunched up in disgust, "made one of your classmates kill herself. She pushed too hard by tormenting her, emotionally and physically. For that reason alone, I have noticed that she also started to do it to others. If there's one thing I absolutely hate—its _bullies_." She spoke menacingly to those around her.

The girl just stammered for a couple of seconds before it was broken up by one of the teachers. Mr. Hammer, "Miss Swan! I thought I told you to go to the Principal's Office?" He demanded, "What's going on here?" Everyone scrambled away, leaving only Emma and Rebecca.

But Emma didn't budge, "I already talked to her." She straight-faced lied to him, her eyes never leaving Rebecca's.

"Miss Quinn?" Mr. Hammer stocked out. He was surprised, "What happened to your face?" His eyes trained back to Emma's, knowing that she must be the cloperate, "Miss Swan…?" His eyebrow rose in question to the girl, "Did you do this?"

Emma just sighed, "Yes. Don't worry, I'm going." She said before the teacher had a change to make her go to the office, "Heading that way anyhow."

"Miss Swan, I'll be calling your foster parents about this incident." Mr. Hammer threatened but it had little or no effect on Emma, "Good luck calling them. They're on a world trip right now." She mumbled out, walking away without further ado.

_I just don't face well_

_This is the part where it gets kind of personal_

The group fell silent once again, surprised at her admitting that tidbit to the teacher. They followed the young girl back down the hallway as she was unaware, watching people get out of her way as she walked.

But young Emma, paid them little mind. Her hand hurt as she rubbed it to will the pain away. She didn't mean to deck Rebecca. It was something that crawled underneath her skin. She didn't know how Rebecca found out about her being an orphan, but thankfully that was all she knew. She snapped when she said that. She knew it deep down inside, that her parents did want her, but when someone else says it to you? It stings.

The sheriff knew what she was feeling that day. She had already found out that her foster parents had left in the middle of the next. Not that she had cared. They wouldn't even let her sleep in the house, stating that she was a disease and the only reason they had brought her in was because of the money.

"Miss Swan?" Charlie's mother, Kayden Harper in both an astounded and seething voice as she came across her younger self. She was a stunning woman with bright green eyes that told her story of innocence and pureblood. It was one of the reason she had hated Emma as well—other than sleeping with her son—was that she was a mutt. A mutt that nobody wanted and left out in the cold.

The younger Emma swallowed nervously, "Hi." She awkwardly states with a small wave. The woman is intimidating as fuck also. She had that…essence that scratched its way out of her and craved its way into a person to rip out all of anyone's dirty secrets.

Mrs. Harper shuffled her bristled feathers, "You're back." There was not a pronouncement on the words. It was a statement. A dirty statement that she wished wasn't true, "So…the rumors are correct."

Emma just shrugged.

The Principle just nodded her head, "I'm calling your social worker." She states simply.

That got Emma's attention, her eyes going wide with shock, "W-what?" She stuttered out.

Mrs. Harper just smirked, "It's the only way to get you out of my pathetic school…and away from my son." She added seething through her teeth, "I also heard that your foster family had left you—"

Emma panicked in her casing, "No, that's not—"

"Stop interrupting me, Miss Swan." The principle demanded, "Now, sit down and shut up." Once the command was done, she turned and went into her office, "Oh, and next time I see you in my school again, you'll regret it." She added before shutting the door with a slam shaking the frame. It made Emma flinch at the hollow sound of it.

She sank into one of the chairs by her door once again, with a defeated sigh. Then froze. She knew that she couldn't be here once Naydeen came back and tortured her for not being normal.

For not being good kid.

For not being a perfect kid.

For not even being _beautiful._

That was one of the main reasons Emma pushed every guy that had come her way. She didn't deserve their love or the relationship. It also didn't help that every relationship she could learn from turned sour in some way or another. She also had too many people leave her in this stage of the game of life. She didn't need it. The pain of it.

Yet, didn't stop her from wishing for it.

Wishing for a life where she was loved. Wishing that she could have a family of her own, knowing that in herself—vowing as well—that she would never abandon her child (or children) the way she was on that fateful night by the side of the road. she would cherish them, love them and make sure that she would never leave them alone. She wished for her own happy ending, to which, she knew was closer that she could feel it in her bones. She wished that one day though, she would meet her parents in the flesh, and tell them what they had done. What they made her, and why didn't they just kill her if they didn't want her from birth?

With her mind made up, she quickly gathered her stuff from the floor and made a run for it. She was going to get out of there if that was the last thing she would do. She had to get to work anyways. She was raising the money to get away. She knows that she will get to where she wants soon.

_Say what you mean, does it make you uncomfortable?_

_Take it to heart and describe it in detail_

_Your lies will never sell_

* * *

**StoryBrooke, Maine**

_**Henry**_

_Free makes you nervous_

_It must feel, like you're almost human_

Once Henry woke up early the next morning, he knew that he had to do what it took so the whole town didn't fall apart. The town accepted the still very young prince, they knew if he was the Saviors kid, they could survive with him being their leader. The people cheered at the thought of him being what they needed. Once finished with a speech filled with hope and faith for his family, the towns' folk got down to work, fixing their little sleepy town. It was amazing as they all turned cheerful at the idea of having someone lead them.

It took all morning and way into the afternoon to finish cleaning up the town. It was rewarded with a free dinner commentary for working all day in the crisp cold. There was gallous laughter and chatter as the diner was filled to the brim with customers, eating and enjoying each other's company once again.

Henry was on edge through the whole thing though. His father has been seen or heard from since—well, Ruby had called him to let him know what was happening. It made him sad that his father hadn't even decided to show up, try and fight for him like Henry knows he could, deep down. He figured it was because of his mom, Emma. Henry was happy for her finding her true love, more than ecstatic when he found out that it was the CAPTAIN HOOK. Yet, when Neal—literally—walked into town, alive and heart still beating to see that Gold's enemy and his mother's lover had taken Emma right from him, Henry knew it hurt. But he knows that there was nothing Neal could do for as true loves, they would never be as happy without each other. He also knew that his mom wouldn't take Neal back for what he had done to her in the past. Henry—nor the rest of the family he expected—knew what he did to Emma. He knew that it was bad enough to make her shield herself away from people, including almost not taking the risk of getting her true love.

It still put him on the fringe of things. He didn't like that his father was out there, alone. It didn't sit well for the teen. He knew that family—no matter how far or how little—needed to stay together to consult each other. He had to give his father that though, he was not someone you could really tell you feelings too.

Even still.

He was so lost in his thought that he didn't see nor hear that Ruby had glided her way into the booth to side across from him. It shocked his system when she had moved her hand over the table to touch his hand in a comforting way, "Hey Henry, you okay?" It seems that she was calling him for a very long time if she was talking so quietly.

He just muttered a short reply, knowing it wasn't really the time to talk about it. He knew, from watching his mom—and grandparents—that he had to be strong for the people of StoryBrooke. Even if he didn't want to. Even if all he wanted to do is curl up in a ball and be left to his own devices.

"Henry." Ruby disapproved of his behavior, but she knows that it has been rough on him since his family left, "We're still here for you." She elegantly smiled at the boy. She wants to make sure the teen didn't do something he might regret. Or worse, do something that would change him on the inside. Ruby knows in herself, that she would never really fill the void being left by his family, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try at least. The kid deserved it.

"I know." He sighed out to the she-wolf, "I'm just tired is all…Do you…do you think I could go for a walk?" He questioned unsure. He knew that they made sure that someone was with him at all times, but it was getting annoying. He appreciated it though, "Alone." He added once she replied that he could but had to wait for Leroy to come back from patrol.

"Henry." She said slowly, disproving.

"Please?" He pleaded with her lowly. He had to keep his voice low, since the whole diner was full of town folks. If they saw that he was not really in charge, chaos would ensue. He didn't want that again either.

She hesitated in her seat. She knew that is was way past sundown and knew that there would be less people outside if he was in trouble. Yet, she knew that the kid could take care of himself. She grazed out the darkened window to the barely lit streets. So many probabilities that could happen to the kid. Her teeth bit into her lip, contemplating what she should do. It wasn't like he was hers, but she knows Emma would be pissed if anything happened to the kid on her watch, "I don't think that's a good idea, Henry." She told him regretfully.

"_Please_." He tried once more, knowing that she wouldn't last forever in that aspect.

_Deep as the surface_

_For the happy_

_For the sad and lonely_

Henry breathed in the cold air like it was his lifeline in the world. He had worn Ruby down quickly, but he knew it would happen. She wasn't his mom. If he tried it on Emma or Regina, it wouldn't have worked. Not. At. All.

He walked down the empty streets, the noise from the diner only mummers now, behind him. He was glad that he could get some head space. He never understood why his mother would come to the docks…but know he sees the allure.

The waves sounded around him once close enough to the boardwalk. He loved it here, especially when his mother would be here…just staring out into the ocean like it was something she wanted to discover one day. It made him happy that Killian had come into her life. He had brought this to her, make her the most relaxed person in the world. It amazed people…until he started to flirt or comment about her. She would turn a light shade of pink but hid it behind her sarcasm, and threats—to which Killian would receive many hits to his body. But he never hit her back, and to that—Henry was thankful. He knew that his mother had a…difficult time in this world, one that he was happy not to repeat in her footsteps.

He wondered how they were doing, once he found a bench to sit at with a short sigh leaving his lips. Where were they? What past had they fallen into? Where they all safe? A bigger question:

Would they ever come back?

That though was shoved aside once it had entered his thought process. He didn't need those thoughts mingling in his brain to never leave him alone. He didn't need to be a Debby-downer. It wasn't in his blood or in his own moral code. He knew that the minute they came back, he would never let them leave his sight.

He knew he had to stay positive. So to keep his mind busy, he looked at the Jolly Roger. It stood tall above the others around the docks. He let his mind wander to all the happy—and some not so happy—memories on board the ship.

But he should have stayed in the moment for then he would have sensed that someone was approaching him from behind. He noticed too late, as a prick of a needle dove into the side of his neck, filling him with a serum that knocked him out instantly.

He didn't know at the time, but he wasn't coming out of this one unscathed.

_Mom is wish you were here_, he thought sluggishly as the drug began to make its affects known.

With that one thought, he closed his eyes to let the serum work through his veins.

_You're not cut out for this_

_You've got that lemon scent_

_Fuck your instincts, everything you do is for somebody else_

Ruby knew something was wrong when Henry didn't come back at the time she told him to be. Her wolf, growled with warning of something had happened. So to calm her wolf, she turned to the dwarfs for help in finding the lad. They have been looking for hour to no avail, mostly using her scenes—but not everything is fool proof. It had rained on the town, just only for ten minutes but it was enough to wipe his scent away. He was nowhere they could think of either. The only place left was at the docks.

Her wolf, screamed at her telling her that something had happened. The wolf crawled under her skin, making her anxious about what she would find there. She turned, telling the dwarfs of the feeling which told them they were heading in the right place.

They ran to the docks, stopping in their tracks at the sight of the boys backpack, still filled with the magical book and Emma's baby blanket. It confused the group, before Ruby eyes shout open, smelling a small hint of blood in the air around them.

"HENRY!" Ruby shouted into the cold air of the unforgiving night. This had gone from bad to worse.

It was because Henry was missing. He was gone. In less than 24-hours too. He was their only chance of keeping this place sane, without him...Ruby didn't want to think of what would happen. She would never forgive herself for this stupid mishap to the kid. She knew it was her fault.

_You're my breakdown_

_Your skin like leprosy_

_I just don't face well_

_._

* * *

_This is the part where it gets kind of personal_

_Say what you mean, does it make you uncomfortable?_

They had watched Emma walk out the building, their steps falling into sync with the younger versions. They didn't talk about it. It was all too much at the point. The sheriff only hoped that they would get out of it. She didn't want to stay here anymore. She missed her son. She hoped that Neal was taking care of him, but in her heart she knew it was probably not happening that way. She sighed sorrowfully getting the attention of a questioning Killian which she only mouthed 'Henry' and the pirate understood. He didn't need to push her into telling it out loud. They were all thinking it.

The group was even silent when they had watched her younger self go into a garage to repair cars. It was a short visit, since it was only for her check from the old man named Harvey. _He also gave me too much_, The Savior remembered. She had helped him for a couple of months since being in the town still—just moving from different homes in the area.

The old man was kind, with all white hair. He fought in some wars long ago and was proud of it. He wore some of his metals on his chest—like his purple heart. He would say it was the only own he was really proud of. He had wrinkles that littered over his face, and a frozen cold stare but he had a warm heart underneath. He lost his wife of 55 years just the past June, and he didn't take it well, from what the Savior had remembered. He would say stuff that she saved his life from being boring as I brought light and hope to him that he could make it through. He was actually one of the few people that the sheriff cherished dear to her heart from her past.

He took me under his wing for a little bit of guidance as soon as he say her. _Even though it didn't really work yet, it was definitely an improvement after the diner incident_, The Sheriff thought to herself.

She had watched herself tie up her hair in a messy bun to just check under a car hood for the man, since one of his repair mans was out. This is where she learned what she knew about cars. It always brought a smile to her face. But not this day, for one of the drunken young friend of Harvey's had stumbled upon her younger self as she bent over the car to see if it needed anything else. It didn't go well for him. She had felt his presence behind her as he touched her waist and she spun, putting her arm to the back of his head and her other on his arm to bring him so that his head was almost touching the running car's engine. She had told him off before Harvey had come back and pushed the guy out the door, telling him he was no longer welcomed.

"You didn't have to do that," her younger self told the man, "I was just giving him a warning that if had touched me again I would have pushed his head into the engine." her arms crossed her chest defiant.

The man had just chuckled.

Though Killian was on edge still from the display as well as a little but turned on by her way of taking control of any situation that came her way. Her parents and the other's were remarkably silent. _Probably waiting until they got home to process_, he thought.

From this, they ended up in the bar called Deuce. It was only then had they had asked questions of why she was there in the first place. But she just shrugged avoiding the questions. She was embarrassed about it too.

They had watched on as Emma went to work and was surprised again as she set herself on a stool that was placed on the small stage in the corner. When the bar opened fully, every seat was taken as Emma began to play and sing.

That to Killian was a blessing all in itself. His Swan could sing. Could sing well too. He had asked her one time to sing for him, since he had heard her one time while she was in the shower. But his stubborn Swan refused saying that it wasn't her. It was a complete lie. A bullshit lie, at that. He was mesmerized by the way she carried each of the songs, playing an interesting instrument. He was amazed by the way she held the crowd's attention—but not that much. She was beautiful, and radiant.

The night began to get older, and the crowd thinned with it, since Emma wasn't staying for the whole night. It didn't take long for the bar to be just filled with old men, and drunks as soon as Emma finished her hours of work. She went to pack her things when she had finished, making her way to the bar counter to get what she needed. She had greeted the man with a warm smile that made the gruff man weak with a protective look in his eyes toward her.

_I don't wanna take from the souls_

_The story unfolds, and the lies that she wrote_

_And follow the things, the things that you lost_

_Give up what you have, to get what you want_

"Check?" she questioned as she sat down at a bar stool.

The group watched curiously wanting to make sure they didn't miss anything from the girl that turned into a truly beautiful Swan.

"Sure, kid." The broke voice was like he gargled with rusty nail. He chuckled at the girl, the sound was like cracking glass.

"Oh, and a couple of shots of Jack n' Coke." She said as she leaned over the counter at the man. She had a bright smile on her face with an innocent look that didn't suit her at all.

The man gave her accusing look as he handed over the check, "You're not 21."

Emma just scuffed, "You know it doesn't matter. Could still drink you under the table." She shot back with a challenging brow raise. She flashed a predatory smile, "come on, I gave you customers tonight." She moaned once seeing he wasn't going to budge.

He just stared at her for a few more seconds before his hand moved to get what she had asked for, "Thanks!" she shouted at him.

He placed it in front of her, which she took them; downing them with quick and practice ease, "So, kid. What you gonna do with the money?" he questioned to the girl once she had finished the shots in seconds flat.

Emma's eyes brighten with excitement of her plan, "Well," a sly smile came to her face the same time blush floated on. It was an odd combination to see it on her. She wasn't used to people asking about the money she makes. It made her uneasy, "I'm leaving the states. I'm going traveling. I want to go see the world." She smiled full blown.

He chuckled, "Where do you think of settling?" he asked as he wiped the counter.

"Ireland." She smiled fondly, "I think I would love it there."

The man just bellowed out a deep laugh, "Oh that is true kid. Tell you what; you keep working for me, and I'll make sure you get there."

"Really?" She said shocked, and a little weary. The people she knows would never do something like this for her.

But the man just nodded.

She couldn't wait, "thank you!" she was going to burst with happiness about her plan falling into place.

"How much you got saved?"

"Umm…About 15 thousand. Need just about 2 thousand more." She states.

The man just shook his head, giving out a low whistle, "Well, there goes my money maker." He joked as he winked, "You'll only have to do two more weeks here to get that, kid."

She just smirked satisfied before her eyes trained on the clock above the bar, "Fuck." She muttered in a moan, her shoulders falling with her mood, "I got a jock to scare away." She explained once seeing his look of question. He nodded, "Go then, scare the crap out of him them."

_I don't wanna take from the souls_

_The story unfolds, and the lies that she wrote_

The group followed as a ghost to the girl out to parking lot where the unnamed jock was leaning against his painfully expensive car. It made both Emma's eyes roll at the kid. The sky above was dark with ambience of a horrible storm ready to thrash its fury above.

The jock just smirked happily, "Well, get in."

"Yeah. We're walking." She told him, moving around him with the shutdown to the sidewalk. She didn't even care if he shadowed her, she had business to take care of.

Killian was happy that she at least had good common sense not to get into his car. He didn't like the way the jock looked at her. His Swan was not a toy to be played with like that. Even though, he had thought about it the first time he had laid eyes on her, it mutually grew to respect for her. He hated it when Bae had come back almost demanding her to get back with him, it made his inner demons rail from within him…lucky (or bad for Bae) she wasn't that kind of stupid. He didn't know what had happened in their relationship, but it didn't mean he wasn't curious sometimes. He would never ask either of them, hoping that his Swan would come to him with it one day. He still hopes—yet, he didn't hope that he would be seeing it. He didn't know if he could take what he did to her, if he saw it; clear as day.

The walk was short, for it was only a block away. A decrypted building stood tall in the destruction of nonuse. There were boards up on the broken windows to keep out the underclass of the cities ugly. It didn't help any of it anyways. The brick of the building was holding but barely in some spots, for there was holes in the sides of it. Emma just led them all silently to the side, knowing the way in. She pushed her way into the back room, darkness swallowing them all as they went down on stairs that creaked with each breath.

_And follow the things, the things that you lost_

_Give up what you have, to get what you want_

"So what we doin' down here?' the jock asked intrigued.

"Oh. Don't worry, you'll see." Emma just answer evasively.

"You're not going to cut him up, right love?" Killian asked his Swan trying to lighten the mood. He had never been put in this kind of situation before where he had to constantly make sure that people were not breaking from the seriousness of the moment. He wasn't sure if he like it or not, only time would tell from him.

"No. Something much worse." The Sheriff smirked back at him, telling him that she appreciated his break in the mood.

The dark flashed away as lights from overhead flicked on, making them all groan from the surprise from the light. It took them off a couple of seconds to adjust to the light round them, and when they did they were shocked.

"What's this?" the jock asked a little scared, telling the questioned they all wanted to know the answer to. His eyes flickered over the place and the people.

"What? Are you scared?" Emma challenged as she made her way into the room more, "You wanted to see me, well…right here and now; you're going to." She told him in all seriousness, "This is going to be fun." She added with a smirk.

_Take us apart, fill my void_

_Have my lie in your head_

_As my words dammed my life_

_Say with a straight face, blink and you bought it_

_Pretend not to notice, that's my kind of stupid_

_Lack of your status we're all bought famous_

* * *

**Song used throughout: **_Lemon Scent by Dead Sara_

**AN**: DRAMA ;) chapter is dedicated to kendraCs since it is her birthday-and I'm SOOO SORRY IT"S LATE (college is tiring)! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I hope she had some fun and making some awesome memories on it! ( I know it's cheesy but its true!;D) IIIIIIIII'mmmmm a nerd...leave me alone. LOL. Also just so you know, now that i'm back at college my updates will be scattered for the next couple of weeks so that I can get settled back into routines. I hope you guys liked this one, it took some little rewriting and rewording to get it this way...i'm still not a hundred perfect liking it but its close enough. And the chapters that I do put up will be much longer and have more detail-such as this one.

**SPECIAL THANKS**: kendraCs, Chocolateninjapanda, Cherry2, spellbound98, Lisa1972, a guest and SwanQueen4055

**FOR REVIEWING!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW-I LIKE THEM LIKE CANDY ;)**

**ALSO: DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY:**

**SO PAINT IT BLACK AND TAKE IT BACK**

**ITS AMAZING.**

**Back reply**:

**Cherry2**: I have special thing about that coming up. ;) That one thing is always on my mind.


	12. Conquistador

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Sorry about the wait! It is finally here!

**-WARNING: DISTURBING THOUGHTS AND FIGHT SCENES-**

_"No one needs you after all_

_That little social scene_

_it's just a hate machine_

_No one's here to take your call_

_and now you self-esteem_

_Ain't what it used to be_

_._

_You've inspired_

_The breath of ignorance_

_the death of innocence_

_Guess who's back and mad as hell_

_The nowhere kids that wished you well."_

_~**Nowhere Kids**_ by** Shinedown.**

**.**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 12**: _Conquistador_

_._

_._

Henry groaned as he came back into consciousness. His head hurt like hell of a storm. It felt heavy on his shoulders, his body ached from being on the floor. He tried to sit up, but pain erupted in his stomach. He gasped his side, thinking that it must be from when he fell to the ground. He squinted his eyes as blinding light poured into the room as it splashed against every surface. He close them tightly trying to stop the nausea coming from his throat.

Where the hell was he?

Henry wasn't the one to swear, but he was fucking tired. Exhausted, beyond anything while his body ached from the attack. He seethed through his teeth as he propped himself against the wall. As his eyes adjusted to the eerie white light in the room.

What waited for him, didn't really surprise him either.

The room was plain, nothing to it. Just had four colorless walls and no windows to tell how much time had gone by before he awoke. His head snapped to the light hanging on its string from the ceiling with no cover over it. The door that could have been his freedom was on the opposite side of Henry, mocking him with its steel glory locked tight and sturdy.

There was no escape.

_None._

Why did the person have to kidnap him? Henry knew that he was a bad man, one he should fear since he brought so much trouble for his grandparents to get together. His heart jumped into his throat. _What would he want with me?_ He thought quizzically.

It scared him to think about what the others were going through with him gone. Would the revolt? Would the town collapse? He was the only thing holding the town from breaking apart. He knew it wouldn't stand too long. How long since he had been kidnapped? Are they all looking for him? How the hell did he get himself in this situation in the first place? He was supposed to be on guard! It was stupid for him to think that he could let himself be alone for a little while...he should have known something like this would have happened. Especially with his family gone.

It only made him miss his mother's so much more. They would know what to do in this situation, not wallow in pity for their selves. They would be trying to escape by now and figuring who had them.

He breathed in air, noticing that he wasn't for a bit. He had to be strong. It was in his blood to be. He knew that his family would get back soon, they will find him.

He had to just believe.

Henry set his mind and braced the wall behind him with his hand to slowly push himself up to stand. He collapse after putting some pressure onto his feet. They were numb from laying on them too long, they prickled of needles that poked under his skin every time he moved. It was a nice distraction from where he was so he moved his feet, the needles tickling him and making him flinch at the same time. It took a while, but his legs slowly got feeling back into them.

A sigh escaped him in relief. He pulled himself off the floor to move to the door. It was solid from what he could see. He remembered what Killian had told him about being locked up: **_there's always a way to get out, you just have to find the right opening_**. _God do I miss you guys,_ he thought wearily. His fingers grazed the door inch by inch, trying to find a weakness in its design. The soft curves of each design and over the bolts that were shaven down to the doors smooth surface. The man had planned for this. Henry couldn't find any on the surface of the door so he had to think of another way. He looked at the room, for anything that could be an escape.

Nothing.

Not even a crack he could find. It seemed to him that they built it around him, locking him in. It looked brand new, so Henry wouldn't but it past the person to do so.

Henry was getting frustrated. _This sucks!_ He flared his nostrils to rail in his bubbling stress of the situation he is in. It reminded him of what Emma would do. His heart ached at the memory of his mother.

A banging sound was heard from the other side of the door, making Henry scatter back in fright. It had pulled him from his dwelling thoughts. He crashed into the far wall, eyes locking on the door as he heard locked disengage in their holding.

The door creaked open for the man on the other side. He was dressed in a three-piece suit of a dark blue. All cut to perfection. Against the seriousness of the situation, Henry chuckled to himself softly...but quite enough so the man didn't hear.

_This was just my week_, Henry thought sarcastically.

_This is a fight to the death,_

_Our holy war,_

"Good. You're awake." District Attorney Albert Spencer looked on to the boy with cooling eyes._ He was pathetic_, he thought, _he would be no use for his master plan if they didn't find the boys father_, "Where is your father, boy?" He demanded from the coward of a boy. He couldn't be compare to him, the old King. He was a ruthless person for a reason.

Henry knew if he gave answers to his questions he would be dead before any of his family could even to rescue him. He also knew that even if he didn't answer, he would be tortured. He didn't like his odds...there was too many factors that wouldn't set into place in the puzzle. He just hoped that King George was not a kid killer. Even though, Henry is a teenager.

"I…I don't know." He told the man in front of him head down in shame. It was true, he didn't know where his father skipped off to. He hadn't seen him since the night Ruby had told him off. He just hoped that Neal wasn't anywhere in the town barriers. It was safer if he wasn't. Henry had a spark of hope that Neal would come back for him, though it was slim to none. And slim just went to lunch.

King George didn't say anything for a minute or two, making the room feel claustrophobic and without air. It sprinkled Henry's skin with anticipation of what would happen. He heard shuffling, as the old King's body moved to his. Henry just squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out anything to focus on how to breathe. He needed to keep his cool, but this is not how he wanted to go. Not at all.

"Boy, I know you're lying." The King seethed out from clenched teeth. His anger boiling to new heights as it shook off of him in waves crashing into the room to drowned Henry in its sheer magnitude.

Then in a flash, the King had curled his claw like fingers around Henry's throat; sliding the boy up the wall so his feet dangled in the air. They thrashed and kicked, none hitting what Henry wanted to hit. They just didn't land. His lungs burned from not receiving any oxygen into them. He chocked and wildly swung his arms out. His eyes bulged from his head from the lack of oxygen and in surprise at the strength the old man still had.

The King just chuckled at the boy's efforts, "I will not kill you." He quickly released Henry to fall to the floor in a heap of limps. Henry chocked on the air as it forcefully entered his lungs once again, "Not yet, of course." District Attorney smirked, "Not until I have my answers. And…when your family comes back." He bowed down to the boy, eyes watching the boy shimmy away from his gazed. _Good,_ he thought to himself, "I will be killing you in front of them."

With that said, the aging man left the room locking the steel door in place after him. Albert Spencer never even looked back, but he didn't need to. Henry was scared—that is what his plan was in the first place.

Again, there was no escape for the dammed kid.

The room seemed to wallow in the moment of despair. Henry knew that this would be his room for a while until his—

His eyes opened wide with realization.

Henry knew that if his family came back, the King would follow through with his threat. His throat was proof that he would. He rubbed it painfully with a flinch on his shoulders. He knew that George would keep him alive till they returned...while not being beaten was still out on the table for an answer. Although, Henry was pretty sure that he already knew the answer. One that he wasn't sure he would like to stay long to test it out.

He had to find a way out.

He _had_ to.

Or he _would_ die.

No, if, and or buts about it.

It was in this moment, that Henry was afraid for his life.

He would die.

_NO. _His conscious shot down,_ you will not._

He knew his hope was breaking down, but he knew that if he lost it all he would not be what he was: a believer.

He would get through this, but he just had to come up with a plan.

He had to.

* * *

_A new romance,_

_A Trojan whore_

The green walks were cracking and pealing in places. There was dust particles that floated still in the place. There was an air of musk and traces of blood's metallic sting that clung to every movement around the room. Children of various ages mostly ranging from seven to twenty, were coming from all different places that it seemed like they were coming out of the walls themselves. They chattered among themselves excited about what was going down. They were ready for it, fed off of it.

_Survived_ in it.

The Sheriff marched them through the crowding area. It seemed to be a dream, one that she wished she would never wake up from. Killian was next to her, afraid of why they were down in a creepy building. Yet, to the Sheriff, she thrived on it. This was home to her. She never thought she would get a chance again to be down here after what had happened. She spared a glance at her parents, their faces full of shock and confusion at what they are seeing in front of them. _Well, they're in for a shock of their lives,_ Emma thought before turning back to her younger self.

The young Emma pushed her way into her line of vision. She smirked at the crowd making them hush into silence before her before turning to the jock that was scared by her side, "What? Never been to one of these before?" She cracked an eyebrow up, "Welcome to the best hell you're going to get." Dark chuckles spread through the horde, "This is a fight club." The version of Emma states after seeing the jock expressionless confusion. After her words left, the majority of the crowd dispersed to start training and the first's rounds of fights began.

Killian was amazed—no, it didn't fit…nor did shock…stunned? It seemed to fit the best. He has never in his long life has seen a thing like this. Boys and girl—varying ages of only being out of childhood….what was this? They were fighting? Fighting hard at one another, punches landing hard with its echoes pouncing off the walls of the basement. They were hard set in ways that growing children should not have been. His Swan was a part of this? His Swan knew how to fight, he will give her that, but even at this young of age?

Though, he was one to talk. He had to give it to her for growing up, in this way. How did she not become harder around the edges? It made him ashamed. He was a part of making her this way in a sickest twist that fate had designed upon the world. What does Emma kept from them still after this? Are they one step closer at going home to where he would never let her out of his sights?

He watched on, feeling for her parents at the same time. It must have been harder for them to watch since it was them that sent her away from the curse only being just a couple minutes old. They had thrusted her into a world they thought would protect her…and they ended with this. It made his hand clench, at her parents ignorance in the situation at hand. They couldn't have thought of another solution to the Evil Queen's curse? He shook himself out of those thoughts when he felt his Swans hand slide down to unclench his hand to hold it tightly, bringing it to her side. This is what he missed, his Swan's tendency to know when he was boiling with inner turmoil.

He watch the younger version of his Swan glade with power and authority to different teens helping and showing them tactics. It made him proud to say that she was his True Love after seeing all that she's been through. _What made her different,_ He wondered, _from this point in time to the part of her capturing a criminal and having no emotion?_ His fingers rubbed against hers to calm down. No man will ever touch his Swan with the only exception of him, her father and son...and perhaps even their children as well. The very thought of having children with his Swan sent chills down his back in happiness. He pulled his Swan closer to himself in comfort and for strength.

_This is a fight for the day,_

_night,_

A boy about eighteen, made his way to the center of the room. His tee shirt old and ratty with spots of dirt clung to it. He had only scraped jeans that hung loose on his hips. Darker eyes scanned the crowd for someone before landing them on Emma's figure turning the color into a lighter shade of happiness. That made Killian's eyes see red knowing that the boy was something to his Swan, "Okay everyone. Gather around, you pansies." Chuckles filled the room, but followed the boy's instructions.

"He's the person who organizes the fights." The Sheriff told the group when she saw their faces. They were even more shocked at her talking about it with excitement, "I loved these days here." She mumbled out as though in a dream state. Thankfully, only Killian heard it and hugged her tighter to his side.

"Of course, love." He muttered into her hair. He was terrified on the inside if she thinks getting beaten for fun was the most exciting part of her childhood. So to calm himself from this revelations, he lightly kiss her temple. It always worked.

"'Right here's the major rules." The boy stated once the crowd gathered and quieted, "Rules are…well there's only one. No Killing." Everyone laughed, "Don't want to have to clean it up, like last time. Other than that, we go by the ways I say. I will be making up the rules of each fight…Emma." He waited until her eyes connected with his, "you're with—Tristan, for the first fight in the cage." He called out the name once he found the man he was looking for. The guy was built, muscles ripping on his bare chest, tall and old scars on his face making him look older than nineteen. He laughed at the thought of being paired up with a girl, "I wouldn't be laughing Tristan, she took down Drew." The boy commented to Tristan making Emma just shake her head with confidence.

"Well, he isn't me." Tristan boasted to the crowd, full of himself.

"Yeah? That's what he said and he's in a coma." Emma shot back smoothly. Her arms crossed over her chest in defiance.

The whole crowd separated in fear from the brewing storm. The boy that was saying the rules tried to bring attention back to him, but it failed. The whole crowd was more focused on the conversation between the two instead. The crowd fell away to give them breathing room. Tension was high in the air as people held their breath in excitement.

Tristan just rolled his eyes, "Sure." He scoffed at Emma, not caring for the crowd going silent. What was this chick, anyways? He knew that she was nothing but a bug under his feet. He has been fighting since he was seventeen, and he was a brutal fighter one at that. He didn't like it that Nicholas had to give him a girl partner. It was pointless as it made him seem weak, which he was most certainly not. She wouldn't be able to hold her own against him.

Emma just narrowed her eyes, before making a decision. Her feet carried her slowly like a predator to their prey. He hand came up fast to tie her hair up into a high ponytail. Their next task ripped her shirt over her head leaving her with a black sports bra. She walked right until she was a couple feet away, a smug look still on his face.

_Well, looks like I need to wipe it off,_ Emma thought.

_black and white_

Everyone gasped and shouted with roars of encouragement, when she flew a fist straight into his face with a loud crunch of the cartilage breaking in his nose, knocking him on his ass. Emma didn't stop there, straddling his hips she pounded into is face again, ruthlessly with no restraint. The guy gargled under her in a daze from the initial blow, so she knew that he had enough. She got off of him as quickly as she had but herself there, before turning to take her stance near Nicholas like nothing had just happened. The boy turned to smirk at her, which she just replied with a smile shrug and an eye roll.

The guy groaned on the ground, yet nobody moved to help him. He had gotten what he deserved. He slowly got to his feet, holding his broken nose as blood gushed out of it. He was never going to win any beauty pageants now, "_Bitch_." He spit out, mouth full of blood. His teeth were no longer white but covered in glistening red of bloods design.

"You call me it like it's a bad thing." Emma shrugged back and sighed, "You're the one who said that I couldn't beat you up. You got was what you deserve." The masses laughed like hyenas around the two.

"You're just a girl who has no family." He spat out, trying to gain his reputation back with the crowd. He has never been beaten by a girl and this will not be the first time either, "You cheated," he boasted again, taking the silence as a good thing, "You didn't wait for Nicky to say start."

Emma just sighed, the whole crowd shocked at what he said. Her cool emerald eyes fell on the kid, "How long have you been fighting? Hmmm?" She tilted her head in interest, completely ignoring Nicholas' pleas of letting it go. He knew that bringing up families here…in this place was a bad idea. Most of these kids where in the foster care. Hell, he knew it hurts since he was one himself. Though, he knew Emma took it worse than most, "One? Two? Three _tops_?" She moved her feet to the kid, "I've been fighting my _whole_ life…" her eyes scanned over the crowd, "I am the one person…you seriously, don't want to piss _off_." Her voice stilled him, her eyes connecting to his once again, "You say anything like that again; well…" She chuckled darkly, "I won't care about Nicholas' stupid rule…I'll take you apart before you could even blink." With that she gave him a shove before turning back to Nicholas, "Here there's only one rule, Tristan. And the one you're hiding behind doesn't exist. There are no rules," She added before asking to Nicholas, "We good?"

The boy nodded his head, "Looks like you won you're first fight of the evening." He praised her, which she replied with a mock whooping sign with her fist to make the crowd laugh to lift the tense atmosphere in the room, "Alright…let's take a breather, and next will be Emma against her mysterious _friend _that she brought." He paused, "Hope you got an extra pair of undies, man. She going to take you down and make you shit your pants." Nicholas told the jock.

Mary-Margret and David couldn't be more confused at what they just saw. When Mary-Margret had first seen Emma come into StoryBrooke, the women rarely like to fight….even though they know that she could pack a punch when she needed to. This was a violence that they have never seen in their daughter before, a fiery one at that. She wasn't even this—_vicious_—when they had gone to Neverland to get Henry. _Oh Henry,_ Mary-Margret thought, frozen with his name on her tongue, _we miss you. We hope you're okay._ She sent out to the boy, she hoped he got it. It would bring her comfort from seeing her daughter so ruthless like this. It just didn't add up to her. Something must have changed since this. This is going beyond instincts. This was canal with an over confidence of her preteens. David on the other hand, had a swelling feeling of being proud of his daughter under his confusion. He couldn't believe that his daughter could take down a man before he could even blink. He knew that she was tough, built tough from her past. He couldn't believe that his daughter…HIS daughter could do something like this at such a young age. Especially when they spend time training and all…he thought she wasn't holding back. He was dead wrong in that department, and it made him feel shocked that he didn't see the signs earlier while training. She would always calculate every step, he thought it was from over thinking, yet now? He thinks she was making sure that she didn't hurt his feelings. His heart pounded in his chest with realization. His daughter conned him…to spent time with him? _My baby girl_, he thought as though to remind himself_, you are going to have to show me your moves when we get home_.

Regina next to the two idiots was surprised. She knew that from that time when she had punched Miss Swan, she saw the fire in the other woman's eyes. Yet, seeing this? She was never going to underestimate the woman again. She was always holding back…and Regina didn't know to be either happy or pissed off that Miss Swan didn't fight her out right. She had the power right? Why not use it? It surprised her how much power that she had over her own instincts that it made Regina envious. _Miss Swan could control herself before she was even legal,_ Regina thought bitterly, _and she didn't even have the best of childhoods_. To Regina, Miss Swan should have followed in the footsteps of the statistics. She should've turned into what had made her…nature vs. nurture, right? Yet, since the day—no the second Regina had met the woman, she broke almost all of the stereotypes for those in the foster care. _It must be because of who her parents are_, she thought to herself as she slanted a glance at the couple beside her. But she watched as the young girl interacted with others: not really getting involved with the conversations, adding only little details…the girl kept to herself mostly. Almost professional beyond her years. Regina knew for certain that maybe the foster care did more than she let on…if seeing Miss Swan's past is anything. She was the spitting image of her mother's mannerisms though, with small smile and elegance that she didn't know she could possess.

Belle was next to the Sheriff and Killian, with a shocked and appalled look on her face. Emma was just a kid, yet she took down a man that was already twice her size? Doesn't seem possible. She was just a child. Even though she hadn't spent a lot of time with Emma herself, she could blatantly see her parents rising in her spirit. It was bright and you couldn't wait to bask in it. Emma shined, even if she didn't think so, and it was contagious. When they had returned from Neverland, things had changed in the town…the town brightened up, following Emma's emotion perfectly. Belle knew she must be the center of the town. Their pride and joy. Their Savior. Yet Belle, couldn't get this scene out of her head if she tried. It didn't fit with what she had already assumed the Sheriff was the core of the small quaint town. She is ashamed that she had judge the woman like this…she was something else. Beyond anything of her past…and that was something that Belle could admire.

Gold watch on, knowing fully well that she turned out to be more than she seems. She was the true essence of both her parent's strong traits together. He could see it. More than see it. When she first had come into StoryBrooke he didn't see it as much. But now? Most definitely. It was like a shock to the system. It made him wonder what happened to her in such a sort time…he may be the Dark One, it didn't necessary mean he doesn't have protective feelings. He had brought her parents together for the sake of finding his son…was this one of his consequences in that decision? What was his son in all of this? They haven't gotten into that yet, but it was beyond curious.

_A victory dance,_

_A burning riot_

"Alright people," Nicholas called to gather the masses, "Emma's gonna kick some more asses so gather around." Chuckles and roars of catcalls with excitement filled the room, "Yeah, yeah. Shut your fucking mouths! God dam vultures out for blood." He muttered out in a ramble while shaking his head, making the group laugh lightly and quiet among themselves, "Emma?" He called out to the group to find her position. She came out strong, no shirt on like last time. She came to stop in the middle of the makeshift circle, her arms crossed in a laid back stance, "Okay…so where's your boy toy?" He asked with an amused brow, which was answered by a shrug before a body escaped into the circle.

"Wow. Glad you made it." Emma bit the words out to the boy that was next to her, "Here, I thought you were going to flake."

The jock just shrugged pathetically, "I just didn't believe that you were a person that could fight. I thought—"

"Yeah." Emma cut him off, "You thought wrong. What's the rule's Nicks?" she added once turning back to the boy in front of her.

"Simple." He flashed everyone aboard smile, "firstly, Emma rules for you no kicking him, if you do you have to take a punch to the face while being held down." He waited a beat, making sure that she got what was asked of her, "and for you kid," turning over to the jock, "you can't defend…can't shield yourself from her attacks only doge or take them. You are only to attack when she comes at you, never the other way around. If you can't follow this, Emma here," He grasped for Emma to bring her to his side, an arm thrown over her shoulders to lock her to him. At this, it made Killian see red for a second before remembering that she has her now. Always. Her father on the other hand, did not like the attention the boy was giving his younger daughter...even though she didn't seemed to have a problem with it, "will be allowed to roundhouse kick you in the face and/or get to kick you in your _precious _family jewels," The crowd snickered, "It's her pick of either or both. If any violations are seen, fight will stop to deliver the punishments to the correct player before going at it again."

"That hardly seems—" the jock started. He had no idea what he had signed up for. He just thought Emma was hot, and she would look good under him, spread on his bed sheets. Yet, his mother raised him better than this, he couldn't fight a girl.

"Emma does it seem fair to you?" Nicholas asked the girl that was glued to his side.

Emma smirked in delight, "Yeah, totally." Her face brightening with a smile that hung loose on her lips. Her whole face lightened at the new fixture to it. It was in this moment, she actually looked her age. It was a beautiful sight to her parents to see. She wasn't that corrupted by this world just yet. Killian stood stalk still, his heart pounding in his chest at the sight of his young Emma's brilliant smile gracing her luscious lips. _God,_ Killian groaned in his thoughts, _what he would do to her when they got back to their time. _

The Sheriff next to him, bit her lip holding in a smirk, knowing full well what kinds of affects her younger self was putting on for her pirate. It almost made her burst out laughing at the situation. Here she was, with her parents, boyfriend, step-grandmother, Neal's father, and Neal's father's girlfriend and she was thinking about sex with a bloody pirate. What a sight this is.

"Well there you have it, kid. Your partner has spoken." Nicholas sneered at the boy playfully. He was going to enjoy this fight. He also knew that Emma had a lot riding on this fight. She needed the money to get away, and he was more than happy to oblige her for it. He knew that she was good for the money since she draws in the best crowds looking to see her fight. She was a money maker.

"But…I can't fight a girl." He muttered, his eyes on Emma in defeat, pleading for her to tell him this was some sort of a joke.

_So_, Emma thought, _his mother raised him right…but this is the real world. Chivalry is dead_, "Why? 'Cuz you know I will beat your ass? Where was the guy that was the cocky trying to pick me up?" She questioned him, loving to see him squirm. She moved away from Nicholas, which he knew from experience was his queue to leave the center of the circle to join the others on the side.

His eyes flared with a warning which Emma ignored. Her stance was already in defense stance, "Well, let's prove it. You beat me and I'll go on a date with you." His eyes shifted with lust and determination of what his future would hold, clouding and his guard flew down. That was his wrong choice. It was his dammed mistake.

_I am the, I am the best_

_She claimed and more_

She attack fast, knocking him off with a punch into his face and out of his dream land. The crowd reared all around the fighters. They were blood thirsty, for the first drops of blood. Neither of them were there for blood. Yet. By the end of this she knew that she wanted to make sure that this jock never laid another hand on another person. She was going to maul him…just not too fast. She had to make it look good for the crowd at least.

The jock was stunned that she attacked him that fast, he didn't even have time to dodge and dam was it a hard punch too. He was going to have fun with her afterwards when this ends. He was going to ruin her for what she had done to his face. SHE BRUISED IT! She was not going to be walking when he was done with her later after he took her down a peg or two. He smirked to himself, as he saw her take a step away from him giving him the perfect chance to attack. Which he did. She took his punched her straight into the face, making her fall to the down with a twirl. The whole audience gasped, shocked at what he had done. _What?_ He thought, _it wasn't like she was a god._ He crossed his arms smugly. He felt a sprinkle of nervousness go over the crowd.

Killian felt his blood boil in his veins at the stupid boy. He, bloody hell attacked his Swan! She was just a child that didn't deserve it, did he even think about her. She was just a girl…_his_ girl. He knew that she could take care of her own. He saw to that first hand when they were battling at Lake Nostos.

He wasn't thinking clearly, not even knowing that he was marching forward until he was halted by the feeling of fingers that softly wrap around his forearm that sent tingles of magic up his arm. He turned a questioning glace at his Swan, confused. She only shook her head, at biting smile on her lips shook him in his stance, "Watch…_please_." She whispered to him, nodding her head to the scene before him. It confused him that his Swan was this…strange to like herself being beaten up, "don't worry. I don't stay down for long." She whispered into his ear while sending down his spine like lightening. _Oh this woman was going to be the death of me_, he thought with a heavy groan. He can't wait to be home…he's never letting her leave the bed after all this teasing.

The Sheriff chuckled to herself, feeling Killian's body shake with pleasure at her words. She was careful enough to make sure that the others weren't looking as well. It would have been an awkward situation…more than where they were already. She say him smirk, and knowing him he's thinking about what he was going to do to her when they got back home. Home. She liked that word, after seeing this—her past once again, she was sure that she never wanted to leave the borders of the quaint little town. Yet, at the same time, it built up her confidence of knowing she could go through anything…and _SURVIVE_. That was the biggest point she had gotten so far. And she was going to revel in it.

Her younger self stayed down for a minute as a hushes fell over the masses. She head hurt, but it was a dull one compared to ones she had before. She didn't know that he was going to counterattack so quickly before she could brace herself. She cursed herself for not thinking of the unthinkable. She pushed herself up off the floor slowly. She kept her back to the jock though while she breathed through the stinging in her cheek. It reminded her of so many of the beatings she has gotten over the years. Ones that she still had nightmares from; waking her up in a cold sweat to never being able to go back to sleep from the fear. She knew it was a weak point in her, but she was still working through it.

She turned leisurely to face the jock a coaxing smile of bravo, "Your mother hits harder." She taunted him, making the crowd roar in laughter and obscenities through the room. She was trying to find a button, any button to push. Her cheek hurt yes, but when she was done with him…there will be nothing left. His hit brought up memories of her past…and she was starting to drown in its sea.

The jock shook with underneath rage. She didn't need to bring his mother into this. If his mother could out about this…he wouldn't be able to live, "Watch it." He seethed by clenched teeth as he tried rolling in his anger. He knew that if he did attack her first, there was consequences to his actions.

"Or what? Gonna hit me again?" She laughed gleefully, "I'm sure your mommy is going to like that." She raised a brow at him in all mock glory with a pout of disappointment. Sarcasm was like air to her and felt like a second skin against her. She only used it mostly when she was waiting for information that would give her the upper-hand. She was not going to lose this fight. This was her only escape in this unforgiving world. It helped control her anger, and kept the nightmares (on most nights) at bay. Her battle for control of her rage and fright was a bad combination. She needed control of her emotions in her life…it was the only thing they allowed her to do.

Still, he wasn't angry as much as she thought he would, when he froze in place at her words that had been spit out of her mouth like a bad taste.

"Well, at least I have a mother." He shot out before he could think of what he was talking about. He had to get it out to ruffle her feathers. She pissed him off too much, it was time for payback.

He didn't register one thing:

He hit too low below the belt.

Emma snapped.

_A battle scarred conquistador_

Her face cleared like a drawn down curtain. Her mind shut off and rage boiled in her blood with the scent of a prey. She was out for blood now. She may have gotten her anger to a point where she could but a leash on it; yet, doesn't mean that it wouldn't break off of the line every once in a while. She knew that he was right. She didn't have a mother. Never really did. He just didn't need to point it out to everyone.

She reared back a fist and pounded it straight into the fucking pricks nose without a hint of restraint. A crunching blow, blood spattering from the wound to splash on anything close enough to land on. Its color washed itself onto her uncovered skin coolly compared to her burning temper.

He was knocked down once again to the floor. He didn't have time to recover before Emma was straddling him. One of her hand at some point, had groped a fist full of the front of his shirt to keep him in place. Her other hand reared back repeatedly, connecting into the fuckers face with a gargle of blood. Her fist was cakes with the sticky substance as she hit more and more, her control snapped too much. She couldn't reel it in for the life of her.

She didn't want to kill him…she just wanted to teach him a lesson.

She felt tears burst from her eyes and slide painfully down her cheek. Reminding her that even if she beat her pain, she would never truly get away from it. All those nights, beatings that she was left with acute memory loss. People leaving her for things that were just giving for being with her. She was call 'The Lottery Baby,' for if a family had her for 4 months, they would get whatever their little blacken and greedy hearts desired while her life dwindled down in lowest hells. Money, cars, vacations…a baby. After she caught on of what she could be with for other people, she made sure no family had gotten her more than a few weeks. She was making sure he felt that. She was not going to be used…no; she was more than the label they had given her. She was more.

That is what she was fighting for. A better life.

Yet, sometimes…fighting is harder to do.

Why do they have to always make the devil so inviting and feel like home?

Killian was truly frightened.

In all of his years of being a pirate, he had never seen anything like this.

It was disturbing that a young girl could have so much…wrath…inside of her. He felt like his Swan was hiding a demon within her with this. He pulled her closer to her, making sure that she was still feel. That this—girl in front of his eyes was no longer his beautiful Swan. He knew that she wasn't telling them everything…could this be why? Was she afraid that we would love her after this?

No, this is what Killian made him love her more. She had been through so much in such a short enough amount of time. She was his everything. She was her parent's world. Hell, even the town's Savior. He was going to hold onto her and never let her go.

"Gotcha." Emma muttered, more to herself as her reins on her rage tighten and pulled back. She breathed a sigh, still amazed that nobody tried to pull her off the long unconscious jock that laid under her. Her grasp loosened and dropped the jocks back to the ground.

There was no noise from the horde in the basement. The only noise that made its way into her ears was her breathing. Its ragged sound bouncing in the space they were in.

"_Emma_!" Charlie shouted through the crowd as they parted like the sea. No one bothered the boy as he made his way into the circle. He saw her doe-like look she had…she had seen on her only once before. His steps faltered, knowing if he went to close, she may think that he was a threat, "Hey." He spoke softly as he saw the cloud disappear from her eyes as recognition set in her face.

_This is a fight for love,_

_Lust,_

Bloody, Emma rose to shaky legs looking around as she took in her surroundings again to give herself a mental note of where she was, "W-what are you doing here?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

People just looked on, in shock and respect.

She was a leader.

They all knew it.

He gave a sigh as he rubbed his hand over the face. He knew he didn't have that much time, "To make sure this," he waved his hand over to the jock as he laid unmoving, "didn't happen." He sighed with his eyes closing tight before opening them up to stare into Emma's, "Your foster parents are on their way, I'm here to make sure you don't run." He whispered.

"Get real," She scuffed at his statement. She knew he was lying. His next statement made her freeze in her spot, "You didn't…you did." Gasp flew from the masses followed by the thunders of feet scattering on the floor trying to escape and not get caught.

"I'm Sorry." Charlie told her over the raising panic in the room as people dispersed.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it." She breathed out, before moving her feet to where he stood. She firmly grabbed his hand with a hard tug to a back entrance. Sirens could be heard from outside, as the thunders of a storm brew above, "You're coming with me. I need to get out of here. I didn't know they were coming home today…I would have been long gone." She muttered to herself.

The Sheriff gave a nod, not bothering looking at the group at this point. When they got back she knew that they were going to change dynamically as a family. She knew that they would never leave her, but…the old fears still remand in her DNA. It was something that couldn't really be fixed overnight. She felt a tug of Killian's hand squeeze her hand in reassurance of their love. It didn't really settle her stomach.

When they had finally had gotten away from the building as they followed in younger Emma's footsteps, they had to a more worn down building. The glasses of the windows were blown out, and trash was littered everywhere.

"What the hell?" She muttered to herself as she left go of Charlie. She walked cautiously to the building of her domain. She was staying here instead of in a new foster family's house so they could either beat them or take her stuff away from her.

"Emma…I can explain…" Charlie started still unsure how she would take it, "I…I called your foster parents. I was worried." He added when he saw panic, "I thought you were going to do something that you would regret." He whispered as he watched her move into the building. He knew she deserved more than this.

Emma's eyes shot wide, forgetting his words of wanting to help. Words meant nothing, action did. If her foster parents knew…and bolted into the building. _Please god, please no_, she chanted in her head.

The group had followed her in, the place wasn't much of a place. A barely coverable mattress that look old was in the corner of the room. Trash and things was thrown everywhere making the place a mess. They saw Emma going through something's to find that it wasn't there. She let out an exhausted battle cry before bumping down on the mattress. A broken sob caught there attention to the girl as her body racked.

They barely notice when Charlie walked in until he spoke, "Look…I'm sorry—"

Emma was up from her seat and had Charlie pinned before they could even blink, "You're _sorry_?! They didn't just rob you blink of _every_ cent you had _ever_ saved," She seethed at him, putting more pressure on his neck with her arm, "I have _nothing _now Charlie! _Nothing_! Because of you, all my plans are _gone_!" She pushed away from him, his body falling to the floor in a heap of limps, "If I ever see your _face_ again…I will _personally _kill you myself." With that said Emma grabbed her only possession she really owned: her baby blanket, before grabbing her bag of the three change of clothes she has and walked with determination to leave right out the door.

They were all still in shock that they didn't follow her out the door.

They were engulfed in the blinding light once again. Yet, nobody made any comments about it.

_hate, desire_

_We are the children of the great empire_

* * *

**Song used throughout**:_ Conquistador_ by 30 Seconds to Mars (definitely listen to it! It's amazing!)

**Other songs I thought throughout:**_ Kick in the Teeth_ by Papa Roach, _Be Free_ by Papa Roach,_ End of the World (Out of the Ashes)_ by Dead By Sunrise, _The Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy, _Enemies_ by Shinedown, _Welcome to the End_ by 12 Stones,and_ Anthem of the Underdog_ by 12 Stones.

**AN**: I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter of this...things just got away from me. Then I had a trouble of figuring out the next song for this. Let me tell you, it was hard to do. But found it! (Of course). And...I had it mostly written, reread it and didn't like it so had to write it again. I was only going to give you a short chapter of only Henry's problem...but I thought that was too harsh ;) We also got to see what was going on in younger Emma's head! woot-Also WE ARE GOING TO ANOTHER POINT IN TIME! :D finally right? I won't be updating for a couple of weeks...so you can always bother me just shoot me over a PM! I will always answer anything you guys are confused about, or if you just want to talk! :)

**Special Thanks:**

_SwanQueen4055, Cherry2, Lisa1972, Guest, Gleek221, Ni Castle, Chocolateninjapanda, KendraCsm and ChamberlinofMusic!_

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Everything Burns

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**

**THIS IS JUST A SHORTER CHAPTER**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 13**: _Everything Burns_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sit sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep_

Two days.

Two _days_.

Those two simple words flickered and tormented the mind of everyone in the town.

It had been two days since Henry disappeared into the mist of the night without any trace. Ruby's nose couldn't even find a trace with her werewolf abilities. The scent, they figured, danced away with the moist air as they had followed it in the early morning, when they realized that Henry was missing for too long.

They were starting to get restless.

People haven't known that their last hope had vanished in the peaceful town in the quiet dawn just yet. When they did, all hope turned the town into a nightmare. People outrages, broke into stores; glass broke and shattered over the newly cleaned streets. These was no structure within the town anymore, as women and children cries burned long into the second morning. People were done. They all wanted to go home. They weren't from this land, though some have crossed the line to get away from the pain and misery.

Chaos.

It was utter chaos.

Granny's turned into a bunker of some sort, for those just trying to survive and not get hurt until it all blew over. Booth tables were ripped from the floor to cover the windows to barricade those from the outside. They were swamped.

"We should be out there finding Henry!" Leroy shot back at Ruby. For the past hour and a half they have been awkwardly yelling the things they should be doing instead of hiding.

"Grumpy, it's not smart. You know that!" Ruby shot at him. She wanted to be out there looking for Henry. She had promised Emma that if anything happened to them that she would keep a watchful eye on the boy. She was warmed at the thought that Emma had so much trust in her. Yet, she had remembered Emma just laughing softly and states with a shrug, '_well, yeah. You'll be great when I need you to scare off the girls his gonna get when he's older_.' Ruby smiled at the memory of the Savior. She—Emma, was just like her parents.

Yet, she knew that it would be a risk going out there for Henry, and she would do it in a heartbeat…the town folks needed them more at the moment. Herself was trying to get out, fighting her wolf from within to agree with Leroy. She knew that Henry was in danger, she knew that done in her bones. Her wolf whined from within; pacing restless inside her mind at the thought. She just hoped that he didn't get into more trouble, wherever he is. _He is definitely Emma's son_, she thought with an inward eye roll,_ if it wasn't Henry getting into trouble it was Emma. Snow and Charming do have their hands full with those two._ She chuckled.

"Henry," Leroy started.

He was worried about the kid. He had no known idea of where the kid could be. He felt his heart constrict for the boy being kidnapped. Leroy was becoming fidgety and the fact that he was one of Snow White's personal guards…he felt like he was letting them down. He couldn't even keep her grandchild safe without them…how would it look?

"We can't there are more people—"

"We can't just leave him out there!" He seethed through clenched teeth, his arm thrown out to display the boarded up window to prove his point. He knew that she was wearing down with each sentence that leaves his mouth.

"I know." Ruby sighed, exhausted of this conversation they were going at, "Where would we even start?"

The couple stayed silent for a second as the wheels in their minds worked out a plan to show a solution to all their problems. The wind blew harshly outside as crashes and yells mixed into the ever growing night sky.

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep_

* * *

The whiteness dissipated to be replaced with four dull, grey walls. Automatic locks decompressed and released with a buzz of the doors entryway. A guard held a bland blond girl into the room with force as the girl fought the hand on her upper arm. She was not having anything. She was putting up the little fight she could…in her situation.

"God! I hate this!" A young Emma of only eighteen shouted in frustration. One of the guards dropped her forcefully into her seat with one push, "Here, I thought you would buy me dinner first!" She spat back. She knew that fighting with the others on her cell block wasn't a good thing, but they brought it on themselves. Here, you can't show weakness…they sense it deep from within. She had taken down two other prisoners out cold before the guards could do anything about it. She had taken a beating…but she stayed strong. This is where she ended up needing to go to the jail's little hospital.

"Just 'cuz you're cookin' a pie in that oven of yours, doesn't mean you get special treatment and get away with starting a fight." The guard told her roughly before leaving without a glance back.

It took Emma a second to realize what he was talking about, "_Shit_." She muttered in a low groan. Now people will talk. She was the one that gave them hell…they will not give them any special treatment…other than not being locked once again, in solitary.

A woman came in with a doctor dressed in his white lab coat, "Hello…Miss _Swan_." He had to look at the papers that were clutched in his hands for the name. It in his other was her medical file, the huge bulge of it couldn't be missed. _Double shit_, she thought, "I heard you are with child—"

"Look, I'm sorry that I started the fight…but this…I don't _want_ it." She muttered in a heartbeat as her shoulders flinched at the words she used, while not looking at the two as the nurse gasped at her words. She wasn't cut out to be a mother, the man that she loved left her—so why wouldn't her child? "Just…get it _gone_." Words full of unemotional ties. It was the only way she could survive through this. She didn't need the ties of being a mother, she would make a crappy one at that. Her childhood proved that and more.

The doctor's glare hardened, "_Miss_," The single word made her flinch subconsciously, "what your suggesting…_that_ is not allowed in this state."

She breathed a sigh of resignation, "Fine. I don't want…to…_keep_ it." There. It was said, but the words still felt broken from her lips. She didn't want to give her baby up, but it was her only choice. Nobody was safe being near her.

The Sheriff heard her parents gasp at those words. Yes, they had talked about it…somewhat. Mary-Margret even told her that she couldn't have any more children since what King George had done. The lake Nostos only worked to give her only one child…she was made to be a mother. Emma—back then, sitting in front of the doctor, she knew that she wasn't cut out for it. She didn't even spare them a glance when all eyes trained to her in disbelief of her younger self's words.

The doctor sighed, then wrote some scribbles that was supposed to be considered handwriting, into her file, "Wait here, I am going to go get the therapist." He scrambled up from his seat and left with the nurse.

Emma chuckled darkly, "Not like I'm gonna go anywhere."

_She no longer cries to herself_

_No tears left to wash away_

A stalky man walked in, "Hello my name is Dr. Kerri." He told her. Emma knew he was trying to sound pose and comforting. Yet, to young Emma it came out conceded, "I'm going to ask you some questions…alright, Miss?" Emma just nodded sharply as her eyes trained on the wall behind him trying to ignore his presence, "Alright. _Right_…so were you raped?"

_Right off the bat_, Emma thought sarcastically. She knew that he was trying to get a raise out of her. It worked.

"_No_." She spat out the word as her teeth gritted against each other. _Not recently, but he didn't need to know that_, she thought to herself.

"Well I'll say—"

"_Shove it_." She told him with a shit eating grin.

"Miss Swan you're preg—"

She shoved the chair back until it slammed against the wall, denting the chair, "I get that."

Dr. Kerri stayed quiet for a moment, "Do you think you'll not make a good mother, Miss Swan?" _Right at the heart. They always see things_.

"I know I won't." She told him with a deflated. Her eyes trained away with a sigh to change the subject, "We done here?"

The group watched, amazed at her question. It made them even more curious at what Neal had done to Emma to make her like this. Was it a collective thing? Or all on Neal's part? How much did Emma really go through? It what they were seeing just the iceberg?

It was these unsettling thoughts that burned in each of their minds with the thoughts of what could possibly be next.

"Why? Why wouldn't you be a good mother, I mean?" He clarified to her after seeing her confusion.

They always ask the questions that they never should be ever allowed to be asked. She decided to give him some of he wanted to shut him up, "I'm not made out…_that way_." She told him truthfully, "I am not made to have a family." She finished with realization of her own words. They never rang so clear in those around her. The Sheriff flinched away from those words as the younger versions of her spoke them. They burned her. Burned her to the very core of her being since she was basically born.

Killian watched as Emma broke down in front of him. He had never seen something so tragic in his whole life then watching his Swan's younger self be so unsure and so adamant about not having a family. He pulled his Swan even closer to a point that was mostly painful, "Ow…watch your hands you bloody pirate." She mumbles into his chest, sending rumbles through his chest. Instead of making him lessen his grasp, he gave her a tighter squeeze in the feeling of her disappearing from his side crashed down upon him, "You _are_ made to have a family, love." He countered her back, ignoring her comment of his hold. This was upsetting him more than he liked to admit…her in this state of knowing that her child, _HER CHILD_, would not stick around after—_NEAL_, had done to her…made him see red. He wants to see what that boy had done to his precious Swan.

_Just diaries of empty pages_

_feelings gone a stray_

A small word broke him out of his retrieve, "Hey," His Swan pulled his head to turn back to her so their eyes could meet. He wasn't even aware that he looked away, "I know." She states slowly, as Killian peered over her shoulders at her parents. Their faces washed out and weary at what they all were watching. A slow smile brought back his attention as it graced her features. The sight made his heart leap, and flutter like a small morning sea breeze. He knew that smile was only reserved for him. Only him, "_Well_," She corrected with a gleam, "I know that now," She turned back to the scene before them, her eyes trailing over the eighteen year old, "She—well_, me_ back then…_she _didn't know that. She _had_ nobody." It was better to describe it that way. She could see nothing much of herself in the shell of a girl with the broken heart. Have she hardened herself that much since this? That answer was: _yes_. Mostly definitely.

"What about Bae?" Gold interceded into the moment with the simple question. Even though, the way he spoke it off of his tongue, he wasn't too sure.

Killian only growled at him.

"_Sure_." She mumbled out in a forced motion, not taking her eyes off of the younger version of herself. She could see it. The fall of her own confidence and the breakdown of her already shattered trust issues. The heartbreak of knowing that even if she had kept Henry, things would have gone bad. She had nothing to her name, but a fucking yellow beetle that she thought was cute to steal (Which also led her to Neal in the first place—but not going to dwell on that). She had the shirt on her back and even with that she was still kind of grateful for. It wasn't much—but it was hers. Yet, she would never drag an innocent child into her world if she didn't have someone else with her. She knew that if she was thrown away all her life, what would her child think? Would the kid too, think the same thing? It was that question that she knew she couldn't take a chance on. Not after what Neal had done to her. The kid deserved better than being in her world—_hell,_ even breathing near her could make repercussions that scared her away from any interactions with her son once she did give birth to him. It took her a few years after being in jail to get to the conclusion that she was being naïve and also over cautious, but she still couldn't change her decision. No matter how many times she tried to go back; she stayed with the plan. Did that make her a bad person in the end? Perhaps. Was she doing out of her own personal gain?...the jury is still out on that question.

After everything they had already seen, she felt exposed in more ways than one. But she wished, against all wishes in the childish sense (futile one at that) for them not to travel in to when she first met Neal or when she had stolen those watches. The Sheriff knew that Mary-Margret found about her (hell, the whole town did)…adventurous days as one night stands go, and her having Henry in jail. Yet, to actually see why? That…was something is didn't want to even talk about. Let alone see—rather than living it; play out in front of her like an old movie.

"Why is that Miss Swan?" Doctor Kerri states in a knowing tone, "Does it have to go back to your childhood…or perhaps you birth parents?" He questioned her.

Emma scuffed and mumbled out with a shake of her head, "Every therapist says that." She was deflated by her anger, and huffed back into the chair that she was thrown into.

"Have you seen a lot…of therapist, I mean?" He questioned with a raised brow. He was sitting with a leg crossed over, note pad in front of him with a pen ready to write anything down within a moment's notice that could be important.

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares_

She nodded. She rolled her eyes that the man. _All of this is my medical file you dumbass_, Emma thought. She knew she shouldn't be angry at the man, "Yes. I have." She told him shortly before quickly looking away.

"And what did they say?"

"Look, just look in the goddam file and then shove it up your ass. 'Cuz I'm not telling you anything they told me." She spat out, "They said all the same stuff anyways."

"Why don't you humor me?" He shot back.

Emma stayed silent in the room. The echoes of the jail screeched through the thick walls of wails and shouts of the inmates. She sighed loudly, looking away once again, "Did you know I was supposed to die out by that highway when I was found?" She changed the subject. She laughed humorlessly, "But I survived. Don't know how…I got hypothermia. _Serve_ hypothermia. I should have died. I only had a 10 percent at living through the first night." She looked down.

"But you didn't."

"No," Her eyes looking into his eyes once again. The center of her eyes were dead with no emotion passing through, "No, I _didn't_." She pushed closer to the man, "Now here, you're asking me about what some therapist have said in the past? Well I'll tell you," she changed the topic back to the matter at hand as she moved back in her seat, "Some told me it was my fault that my parents abandoned me. Others…well, they still blamed me for surviving, or maybe amazed that a little girl could survive such things in the first hours of her life. They tell me that it's also my fault that the families I had gotten placed into didn't want me. That it was my fault for them leaving me. So I'm going to tell you, they told me a lot of things. None helped. None saved me from myself or the foster families I went to. So…I'll ask you this, why are you?" She questioned him.

"Your foster families?" He asked pointed.

She laughed, "Yes. I'm going to let you read the file on that one."

"You're very good at changing the subject, but that doesn't change a thing. Why wouldn't you be a good mother?" He asked.

Emma just stared, "You." She laughed with a shake of her head, "You are all the same…I don't have to tell you anything. You just have to give me it. So…I'm telling you that I'm going to give up my baby. It's my choice. Not yours." She was surprised that her voice didn't shake.

_Too consumed in their masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

"So it has to deal with your parents?"

Some people just don't learn, she thought bitterly, "_Fine_. You want to know? You asked for it. I never knew my parents, nor will I _ever._ Ha. I'm _thankful_ for that. I hope I _never _see them either. For if I did, I'll make sure I tell them every _little_ detail that has ever happened to me to their face," She told him, getting up slowly like a predator stalking their prey, "I would want to watch as I tell them too. To see the disgust and hate, to know why they didn't even bother with a hospital to drop me off in. To ask them if they ever wanted me at all…to see why they just didn't get rid of me instead. So yeah—it all comes back to them." She steamed out, "Are we done here?" She was done with this. She wasn't having this anymore. She didn't want to think of the pain from her parents had done to her.

Doctor Kerri was stunned into silence, and Emma took that as a sign that it was fine to leave. She walked to the door without a glance back at the man.

The group watched, in pain of what they just saw. It hurt them to think that Emma went through all of this. Now, she had to go through all of it again. They didn't even bother following her out. They have seen enough of this point in time, they didn't want to stay here any longer. The familiar flash of white lights consumed then without another word. The world around them faded away as they were once again, transported away.

_Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

* * *

**Song used throughout**: Everything Burns by Anastacia featuring Ben Moody

**AN:** Next Chapter will be longer-and a little less well a tear-jerker.

**Special thanks to**: SwanQueen4055, Gleek221,Lisa1972, Guest and ChamberlinofMusic

**FOR REVIEWING!**


	14. Young Volcanoes

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise**

**Chapter 14**: _Young V__olcanoes_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The light disappeared to give away to a hallway. The all huffed out a breath of relief they didn't know they were holding in. The faded walls of cream littered with shadows from the afternoon sun. There was a door by Regina, the worn wood stood like it was the only thing that could stand in the place.

"What the hell was that, Miss Swan?" Regina started, being the first to snap out of the trance from what they just witnessed as a table turner. She rambled on, her words becoming harsher as nobody stopped her.

Regina couldn't believe how—selfish, Miss Swan was being about having a baby. She could not see how precious life was? Even, if it was ironic to her because of her past yet, a child? Regina could not grasp that if the state had different laws, would Henry not have been alive? Would her life be something else? Stuck in the forever lapping loop of the day-to-day life of StoryBrooke? Would the curse have been broken? Questions, she knew; ran ramped in her mind. Questions that she truthfully didn't want the answers to this time.

The Sheriff shrunk back into herself against the opposite wall from the door. Killian's warmth and protection left her as he moved—no stumbled away; her younger version burning him with her words of ice and the lashing of the action that rippled into the future. She knew that seeing this—any of this—would change their view on her. The saddest part was that her parents didn't even step up to the plate as Regina's words knocked her down, brick by brick. Her words cut The Savior deeply so; she was ashamed at herself. Her Head hung low in disgrace. She could feel Killian stillness just a couple of inches away. She didn't know if it was because of Regina's words or herself. Yet, she could see that it was mostly from her. She didn't deserved to be protected from the wrath of them. She did not have it back then, so why should she start having it now? What would be the point?

Belle's scuffing with surprised disgust making The Savior meet her steady gaze with unease, "Children are the most beautiful—"

"Oh shut your trap, you _made up_ fairytale. You would have done the exact same thing in my shoes…especially with my kind of past." She snapped into a soft finish. She didn't need some prim and proper _fairytale_–that came to life to criticize her own life's difficult choices, "You don't know anything, _God_." She flustered, with a swipe of her hand through tangled golden locks as they fell down her back.

It was one of those choices that had—and still, stuck with her today. She was just looking for options…maybe that did make her a coward—but she could not do that to a child. She didn't want to tell them that she was very close to keeping Henry in about the early trimester. It was a fleeting thought, and it did warm her heart…but then she knew that she couldn't be so selfish in making the kid live with her kind of life.

"Miss Swan." Gold seethed out the harsh understated order. His arm protectively arm Belle as she shielded away from the Savior from her lash out, "We are just…unsure," he began in a calmer temper once he took a breath, "as to why you would want to give up—"

"It wasn't my choice to get pregnant." She shot back feeling like a cornered animal. It wasn't really that big of a deal, really. This was not why we are here, she thought, we are supposed to learn where I came from…no destroying it to already shattered pieces, "And what, no 'Miss Swan, why would you say that about your parents?' Please, if anything, it's about what you all did—not what I did—that made me this fucked up." Her arms crossed defensively over her heart. It was funny, she thought, even though I hadn't really seen a family…I thought family was never supposed to judge…yet, here they were. Judging.

All of them were shell-shocked. Killian made the first move towards her which she just flinched away from. Killian's heart seized in its cage at the sight of his Swan terrified of him. Yet, her younger versions words hit home from him. She wanted to get rid of—Henry permanently? His blood boiled at the words she spoke. Even if it broke his heart about the whole situation.

"Okay...look," The Sheriff reorganized, "We as stuck in my past, okay? Just 'cuz we see something that you don't like doesn't mean I think that way now." She sighed, "'Cuz where we are now, it's going to throw you all for a loop. We got like—10 seconds till—" She couldn't even explain what was coming, for he walked into the hallway; his eyes determined.

_Charlie_.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

"Miss Swan…?" Regina interceded, unsure of how to lead the conversation.

"Yeah…I know." She replied.

Charlie walked strong to the door and thumped his hand on the door loudly which was only met with silence. His hand pounded once again unto the door making the walls of the place vibrate with each hit, "Emma! I swear to God above, open this dam door right now!" He thundered through the hallway.

The group stayed in silence, shocked to the core.

They heard grumbles through the door. Charlie chuckled, "I know Goldie Locks, but get your ass to this door."

"Love, I thought—" Killian questioned to his Swan, He wasn't sure about where they were but it didn't mean that he didn't know things.

The door locks sounded loudly, cut him off mid-sentence. The younger version of Emma Swan appeared, the age of twenty-four. Her hair was still a little damp hung in long waves. It left stains on her oversized light blue knitted long sleeve shirt that hung off one of her shoulders showing off one of her black straps of her bra. She had tight jeans that were faded and had some flats on her feet. One hand was on the door frame while the other held the door to her side as her face was stained with an annoyed look upon it, "What the hell do you want?" She barked out.

"Well," Charlie started with a chuckle, "Good afternoon to you too, Goldie Locks."

Emma just rolled her eyes at him, "Really? Nicknames? You do know I could still go through on my threat, right?" She shot back with an amused grin on her face. Her hand let go of what they were holding to cross her chest in defiance.

"Goldie Locks?" Killian questioned his Swan.

She chuckled happily for the first time in since they had traveled back. It warmed his heart and broke it all in the same second, "Well," Her face lit up with a taunting smirk, "Well, yeah. You know…the tale of _Goldie Locks and the Three Bears_?" She looked at him as he gave her a blank stare. She huffed out, "Well, the story of it is that Goldie Locks couldn't find the right place to fit in…so she had to go through many things until finding the right one. So...he just thought it would fit…and also that I have blonde."

"Why is he here?" Mary-Margret shot out for the first time. She was clinging to David's side like her life depended on the touch. The Sheriff had forgotten about them, shamefully. David's touch turned protective at seeing the young man once again in his daughter's life.

"…It's complicated." She said not sure.

"Everything is complicated with you, Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes.

Killian just shot Regina a glance to stop her from retorting anymore to his Swan. She didn't deserve it. He knew that whatever the reason that the man was here, it would be a good reason. He was sure that his Swan wasn't with him romantically, for the way they carried their conversation. It seemed more like siblings—yet, Killian had been wrong before.

"How are you?" Charlie turned the conversation, drawing the attention of the group back to the past.

"I'm fine." Emma told him carefully, "why?"

Charlie chuckled nervously, "Yea…remember when you were in that car crash three months ago? I kind of made sure I was on your emergency contact." He huffed out a breath, his eyes training to Emma who hadn't left her position in front of his way, "Then, now…you were _poisoned_ three weeks ago with something that they didn't even know about or cared to find in your blood and…you left the hospital early?"

"_Poisoned_?!" Mary-Margret gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock at the news. Her baby girl was poisoned, and she didn't tell her? She thought that her baby would have told her that, after all, she was poisoned as well.

"Yeah, with no apples either." The Sheriff mumbled back. The Savior knew it was a low blow but it didn't stop them from tumbling out of her mouth. She redirected herself; shrugged. Not really wanting to go into details.

Emma just quirked an eyebrow at the man in front of her, "They gave you my address?"

"Well…no…" Charlie shuffled on his feet, unsure of where to start explaining.

Emma smirked, "Thought that much."

"You don't look ready to pounce my bones, like the last time I say you two months ago." He winced out. She knew that he was still unsure about their newly reformed relationship status.

A darker smile of mischief graced her features, "How do you know I won't?"

"Uhh…'cuz you haven't yet?" Charlie told her, sure in his stance. He knew that he could take her if she tried anything…but only for so long. He had seen Emma fight, he knew that with one switch it could turn into an all-out kill zone. He knew that he had to tread lightly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"You gonna let me in?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Emma stayed silent for a second, sizing him up; "That depends...are you going to tell people were I live?" She shot back. David flinched at the statement besides Mary-Margret he had never seen his daughter so—_vindictive_. It shocked him but at the same time it brought comfort of knowing her could take care of herself.

Charlie physically flinched, "Deserved that." He pushed past her into her apartment without another word, "Oh of course, come inside. That's what I wanted." She rolled her eyes with most sarcasm she could possibly put into the one sentence.

Killian chuckled softly, drawing the groups questioning stares. He just shook it off, turning back to the younger version of his Swan. He loved the feistiness with in her, always did. He was thankful that she could still be able to do that from all she's been through.

The group snuck past the younger version to make their way into the apartment. There was nothing really to it. There was a couch once you opened the door, it was old and battered greenish color. There was a stair case to the left of the room, up what they presumed, was Emma's bedroom. There was a tiny kitchen in behind the couch, the island was covered with papers and little gadgets. This is what Emma called home, for however long she was here for.

"I'm worried." Charlie tells Emma, right off the bat after looking around for something that he could not clearly find.

"Figured." She told him with a sigh as she sat back down by the island in the kitchen. She had papers to finish going through, "Look…I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

He looked away, dejected.

"Charlie—what's the real reason you're here?" Emma asked.

"I want to take you out…not in that way." He finished once seeing her face.

"No." The hesitation was in her voice. She turns in her seat to face the papers she was working on, looking at them and pretending he didn't exist in the room.

_in poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

"Please, Goldie Locks—" He tried getting her attention with the nickname which Killian hate it.

"Don't call me that." She told him tightly, not looking up.

He groaned out before moving forward to her, "Fine, but you're coming with me."

"You won't tell me 'where' is. So no." She was getting annoyed with him. She had more important things to be doing instead of going out with him. She had bailers to track down, ones that had escape her view. She need to focus on that before anything else.

He was silent for a moment as he watch her from the side of the island, "Party pooper."

"Yes, yes I am." Emma told him with a low smirk. Her arms crossed over. She didn't like him in her apartment, not after last time. She really wanted him gone now.

"Please." He tried again.

She turned her head, afraid to look at his puppy face like the child he was, "No, _god_, no…I know what you are doing…so _stop_." It was hard to resist not looking at him, she could feel the warmth of the look, pleading at her to agree.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her as he edged closer to her, the pout still pressed on his face.

Killian rolled his eyes at the man, "Serious, love? How did you become friends again with him?"

The sheriff, along with the stares from the others, paused, "Well," She started softly, "I was in a…car crash about three—four months ago…from this point in time. I was..." She sighed, not sure to go on, "pretty…banged up. The doctors didn't know if…if I'd make it. It was that bad. I was in a coma for a couple of days…I don't know how but…" She shook her head, "But the doctors wanted to someone there…if I didn't make it. So they somehow found out about Charlie." She chuckled humorlessly, "Trust me when I woke up I flipped a shit about him being there. But he stayed and I guess I just let him." She shrugged.

"So, love, why don't we hear from him now?" Killian asked intrigued about the story. He was amazed that even after all this Charlie boy had done to her, she still let him into her life once again. She was truly magical about that.

She looked pained then turned back to the scene in front of us, "He's not around." She told them in a whisper.

Killian didn't have another chance before they turned back to the conversation for details about this situation they were in. He was unsure about what she told about the man in front of them. What did she mean he was not around? Gone from her life like the others? Left her out to dry?

Emma laughed humorlessly, "Sure you don't. Wasn't it you that said I should stay inside?" She counteracted.

He paused in his steps, nervously wiping a hand through his locks, his game completely forgotten; "Well, yeah. But when we go you'll just have to tell me that you want to leave."

"Well, right now I don't want to go out. I have criminals to track down…so if you please?" She shut him down, her eyes shooting to the door as she turned back to the page in front of her.

"I don't like your career choice." Charlie grumbled out as he stared down at the papers she was looking so intently on.

Emma just shrugged. Most people didn't, "Well, I don't like your face, but we both have to deal." She sighs in defeat, "Look, I have my job and you have yours—"

"In the military, yeah. But Em, I just don't feel like this is—"

"_Safe?_ I know that why I'm doing this. I handled worse than these people I go after." She through her arm out to the table full of files. Some were open with pictures of men in line up.

"Goldie Locks—"

"_Stop_." She short handed him.

"No."

She huffed a sign of frustration, "Why not?"

He shrugged, "Reasons." He took in the apartment once again before settling on Emma. More importantly her neck, "Can I see it?" He changed the conversation quickly knowing that would throw her off. He wanted to see; He couldn't now, her hair was doing a good job at covering up what laid below it.

Emma's face turned to panic, "Um…_no_?" Her panic was raising inch by inch in her spine. She didn't like the feel of it. None of it.

Killian turned to his Swan, "What are you showing him, Love?"

The Sheriff could see the others turned to her, awaiting the answer they so wanted to sink their teeth into. Yet, before she could say anything, she was interrupted once again by the scene in front of her.

"_Em_." Charlie asked, desperately in a plea.

"Fine." She ruffed out before going back to her papers in front of her.

"Been taking your meds for the burn in your joints?" He asked off key as he moved her hair away from her neck. He could see the blackened veins just under her jaw line. It pulsed on her skin with her heart beat, but it looked better than the first time he had come upon her those couple of weeks ago. It was a contrast to her milky skin, dark and threatening—horribly wrong.

Everyone gasped, "What is that?" Mary-Margret asked shaken to the core. She hasn't seen anything like that in the Enchanted Forest. She couldn't believe it happened to her child. Yet, when she looks on her daughter now, she didn't have the mark of the darkened veins.

"The poison." The Savior told her simply.

Emma rolled her eyes, trained on the papers laid out, "Don't you know it."

"_No_, I don't. That's why I asked you—but that doesn't mean you're not coming with me, Goldie Locks." He shot her a mock-glare.

She sighs as her shoulders fall in defeat, "_Fine_. It's your death wish." She muttered out into the room. It was silent for a second with only the sound of shuffling of papers Emma was working on.

"Em, I know," Charlie started out with slowly in caution of the next statement. He knew that Emma could take it either way, one way bad and the other one way worse, "I could take a bullet in the chest…_and _would be fine. What's the _worst_ that could happen…you have _fun_?" He was getting tried from her always blocking his help.

Emma ponders for a moment. She bites her lip with worry, "Arguh. I can't even argue with you, it gives me a headache. Just let me change—" She rubbed her temples as she quickly started to get up from her seat.

Charlie placed a hand on her uncovered shoulder to make her pause in her action, which Killian noticed with venom in his veins, "You're fine, and I have that effect on most people." He smirked at her. He moved into the living room to grab her beanie. Emma stayed frozen in her spot watching his every move as he stalked back with the hat in hand before forcibly put it on her head, "_Hey_!" She squealed out as her hands flailed out.

Charlie chuckled was echoes with the Sheriffs parents at the scene, "Shut it, Goldie. Don't want you to get a cold now, do we?" He told her before tossing her the light brown knee length boots at her.

She smirked as a thank you, then got up to walk to the door where her coat was hanging. She turned toward him then pushed him through the door, "Okay, okay. _Gosh _you're pushy." Charlie told her in a mocking tone.

She pouted at him, "I'm not pushy."

"What was that, hmm?" He questioned as they waited for her to lock up the door.

"A moving hand to make you move your ass." She mumbled out to him, before turning down the hallway.

"Shove it, little sis." He taunted. He always thought their relationship was that of siblings fighting. The call each other little do see which one would break out of it first. It was a contest between them, and only them.

"You shove it, _little _brother." She shot back before pumping shoulders with him.

"Who are you calling, '_little_'?"

"I did. You gave me no choice in doing this." She reminded him as they made their way to his sedan.

"You're gonna love it." He sang high pitched to her with a smile of excitement.

Emma only shook her head before climbing in. Killian though saw a hint of a smile grace her features. It shook his heart at the sight of it. He never knew how much it hurt to not see it cross her features in some way or another. She was really blocked, emotionally. It made him mad and at the same time, he knew where she was coming form with doing it. It was to protect herself from others. A shield.

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

They all were silent in the drive as they watched the two interact in the front of the car. It amazed them the interaction, reminding most of them of Killian and Emma's. It made Killian jealous but he hid it well, from his Swan. She didn't need to know that it bothered him that she was so close to another man. Questions popped into her mind about what happen to the man in front. Where was he in her life now? How come his Swan never talked about him?

Regina was confused about the whole thing…where did this man fit in Miss Swan's past, what did she mean he wasn't around? She sighed, not caring about how it looked. She was in the back with Rumplestiltskin and Belle. It was enough to drive her mad. Although, she was happy that she didn't have to be near the two idiots, she now has to watch them. They couples with their ladies on their laps, it was giving Regina a hurtful heart at the sight.

The trees whizzed by on the outside, as the sun started to die in the sky. Trees gave away to sand dunes, and the dunes gave away to glimpses of the ocean scenery as the waves crashed onto the beach. The road became more crowded with cars and people walking on the side of the road. Vehicles lined to the sides as they got closer to where their destination was.

They pulled into a parking lot. Lights in front of them shinning dully in the late afternoon sun. It would be prettier once the sun went down, the lights to be their only source to help with sight.

"A fair? You brought me to a fair?" Emma was dumbfounded as she laid back lazily on the head rest. Out of all the places she thought they could have ended up, a fair was not one of them. Not even on the list.

"Yup." Charlie told her shortly as the car rolled to a stop.

She chuckled lowly, "You're a dork," She glanced back at the colors of the fair and laughter that filled in the silence, "I'm not sure about this…" She looked out unsure. She knew she was taking a big risk in even being with him for this long. She knew she would have to move soon, just in case.

"Gold—_Ems_. Please…just…" He sighed as the engine cut off, the silence engulfing them once again; "tonight, just forget everything." He gave her a pointed look. The darkened atmosphere tightening around them like a too warm blanket, "I'm not going to just disappear tomorrow, okay? Everything will be fine." He whispered. He knew her fears just by looking at her. Ever since something happened in her past, every person that comes into her life was pushed as far as they could. It was a fear embedded inside to her core, to protect herself and the others around her. Emma hadn't even seen his kids yet for this fear that being with her for long periods of time will make them disappear.

Emma bit her lip, "I know Charlie." She whispered softly, "I'm just not sure if it won't—"

"_Believe_." He pronounced the word. He was sure that it was the only word she had to hold onto. But he wanted to make sure Emma was okay with this. He wanted the _old_ Emma back, the one not afraid of losing those close to her, the one that could stand tall to face anything. _This_ Emma, was not. She was a shell, a former shadow of what was once the _Emma Swan Enigma_. The Emma he knew wouldn't hesitate to go anywhere, would kick down any door to go where she wanted. He could feel the sense of dread knowing that Emma wouldn't tell the story at all, and that's why they were here. He wanted more of her story since they last met. He wanted to show that he would be there for her. He also wanted her to experience the world outside of her dreadful job. He mostly wanted her to enjoy life.

Silence that one word was met with; gleam of understanding passed through her eyes as they shined in the dim light, "Fine, little brother." She whispered before opening the door to the car.

It amazed the group that she could still believe at this stage. She didn't have that much hope to begin with, and she didn't trust easily—yet to believe? That was a whole new concept for them. The exited the car to not be lost.

She smirked slyly, "Not even close." She smiled a small one, "Race you to the gate." The second the words left her mouth she was off.

"Great." Charlie muttered, before making off with a chuckle that waved through the chilled night.

Killian was amazed at the switch. It made him think of the possibilities of what could have happened. He knows that it has been more than a couple of years since she met Baelfire. So; it was more to her being broken? Something else added to it? It worried him in the pit of his stomach of the possibilities that could have gone down. She hides it well though, as he looked at her by his side. He knew that this was eating away at her. He still can't believe that she was poisoned. He was close to losing her. And that scared him. He wouldn't have known her; he would still be trying to get to his Crocodile. The town of StoryBrooke would have been frozen for eternity.

"Don't worry." The Savior shook him out of his drearily thoughts, "Please. It was a long time ago, don't dwell on it." She stopped him short of the gates, the others past without incident.

"Love, I could have lost you." As he faced her, his hand came up to cup her cheek. It was warm against his finger with the sparks she unconsciously gives off, "I love you." He whispered into the almost fake atmosphere around them.

A smile dazzled her features, "I don't want to sound sappy or anything—you couldn't have lost me. We were met to find one another. I love you." She spoke with a touch of satin he was amazed with when she used it.

Killian smiled at the reassurance of her well-being, "Well, love, let's go them, shall we?" He took her hand to pull her along to the waiting group next to the gate.

_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

Emma looked flustered, "I'm not letting you pay, bro."

"Sis, you did. So get over it." Charlie shot out, as he pulled him along into the fair.

He pushed her farther into the crowd, "I hate you." She muttered, trying to get out of his grasp, "No…you love me. Very much. Someday you'll see that." He sung to her with a wink and a smirk.

Emma just rolled her eyes then pushed him into one of the stands hard. The crowd gasped and shouted as the stands owner yelled about roughhousing. He looked shocked at the push, but it was quickly gone with an evil grin when seeing her accomplished gleam, "Don't even think about it, numbnutts." She told him offhandedly with a wave of her hand before looking around at the different stands.

He chuckled, "Alright, so what are we doing first?" The sound of waves crashing onto the beach were to a roaring level, since it was on the left of the fair. They always had the fair close to the beach to get those from a long day to come.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe throw you off into the shark infested waters…" She told him nonchalantly.

He glared.

"Tell me if you see anything. I mean it, Em. Seriously it could mean—" He changed the subject to more on her. He wanted to know more.

"Yea, yea. I know. Don't get your panties in a twist. But if you _must _know I haven't had a hallucinations in four days; so I'm good."

"You say that _now_."

"_Yea_. And I'm _fine_."

"Okay…if you _insist_."

"You're the one that dragged me here." She told him exasperated.

"Okay, let's not fight. Okay? I'm here—we are here," He corrected, "to have fun. Loosen up."

"The last time you told me to _'loosen up'_ a guy ended up in a coma." She muttered out, her eyes trailing over the different stands of the fair.

"Not my fault you're a manic."

She only rolled her eyes at it.

"Keep rolling them, they are going to be stuck that way." He taunted, only to get another roll of her sea greens at him, "So why didn't you bring your kids? She turned the tables on him.

"Kids, lass?" Killian asked confused.

"Yea. Has two of them. A girl about seven and a boy about four. I've only seen them twice after this night." She softly told him, before flashing a bright smile.

Charlie scuffed, "You think I'm dumb enough to bring them, here? Too much food, lots of rides—"

She snickers, "So you instead you bring me. Wow, interesting story." She smirked with a drip of humor in her voice. She folded her arms.

"You needed to get out. You were poisoned—"

"So you bring me to a fair?" She asked him slowly in question, "Are you insane? Why not just put me in a glass coffin and call it good?" She accused him. She really didn't like big crowds, especially after being poisoned.

"Look, _little_ sis. We ain't leaving till you enjoy…and I mean ENJOY. You have to take your mind off things." He told her wearily of the argument he always seems to have with her. Like sibling he guessed, like they always were.

"Couldn't you have taken you army budd—" She started the next train of the argument.

"They work. Now, shut your mouth and enjoy." He smirked as he took hold of her elbow dragging her along.

She pouted but followed anyways, "Why? I was perfectly fine doing—"

"Nope. Not getting out of this."

"Augh! Fine!" she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Told you I would win." She glared playfully till she hit him hard in his shoulder whipping off his mocking smirk, "Ow," He winced, "you hit so hard." He rubbed the spot she hit with care.

"Stop whining, you baby." She snickered lowly.

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

They both pushed and shoved each other, with the relationship of familiarity relationship. Emma barely smiled a genuine one at all as they followed and Killian noticed. He had some sick twisted smugness from being the only one that can make her smile fall gracefully onto her face. He was jealous of the fact that this boy could make her talk so easily about things she rarely talks about now to him. He would have to pry it out of her, even for how long they have been together. Yet, he could see why she didn't really wanted to talk about it…he had the similar experiences too.

Mary-Margret and David watched shocked at their baby girl interact with Charlie. They were amazed about her relationship together. She was a whole different person with him. How they interacted with each other; like brother and sister. It was heartwarming that she could have that in the past. What happened to it? How come they didn't hear about him before?

Gold was smug as they followed the two. It wasn't only his sons fault for screwing up the Savior's life. It was multiple factors to her being the way she was.

"Really Miss Swan?" Regina tugged them all back from their thoughts. She didn't want to go deeper into thinking about Miss Swan, it confused and hurt her head, "Drinking?"

They had looked at where they were. In a small tent they now sat, as the sun last long fingers danced across the awakening night sky. The fair was becoming more crowded with the older couples and the more romantic ones setting in. Around, the fair's atmosphere was bright of new life, its color dancing across the splashing night sky. It was beautiful and somewhat magical in its own way.

The Sheriff only shrugged.

"Goldie Locks, we are going to be playing a little game." There was a glint in his eyes that warned Killian of what was to come. He knew that His Swan couldn't back down in a challenge.

Emma just gleamed brightly, "You're on." The drinks came and went, laughs filled the place, "God, that one was awful." She told him in disgust, before coughing a little bit from the burning taste."

Charlie gurgled, "You're right. Oh god." He paused in his next swing of shots to admire Emma's way of taking them down without stopping. It amazed him that she was not yet tipsy as he was, and she had more than him. That fact alone hurt his pride a little. HE watched around before settling on something behind Emma, "Hey, I'll be right back…I'm gonna do something. Don't leave." He told her as an added comment when she started to get up. She flopped back down onto the chair with a sigh.

He made his way over to the small stage that was portable, and talked to the man for a minute before jogging up stage. This turned many heads in the small tent as well as quiet some conversation to a minimum.

"What the _hell _is he doing?" Emma muttered under her breath at Charlie.

"Hi," He starts of nervously, "Well, I'm here with a baby," Emma rolled her eyes at that one, "sister. Well, not really just like getting under her skin," everyone chuckled while Emma tried to disappear in her seat, "She is a good friend of mine…so tonight I'm doing to sing to her, raise your hand Goldie Locks," All eyes went to her, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, "Aww, isn't she the cutest?" Emma glared at him from behind her curtain of hair, "Well. This song I would like to play is called Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup. I'm sure most of the fellas know what I'm talking about with this one. It was actually the first song I could but in the description of Goldie Locks over there…so without further ado…" He starts playing as Emma face plants into her palms in wanting to disappear. It was a sweet gesture for him to do for her, but she just didn't like a lot of attention on her all at once. Not so soon after what happened to her.

Once he was done most people were laughing and having a good time. He thanked the crowd before moving back towards Emma, so…how'd you like?" He asked cheekily.

She glared at him, "You made me sober enough to want to kick your ass." She mumbled through her hands as she peeked up at him.

He sat down with a laugh in front of her, "Okay…So…" he states after a while, "How's your week going?" he asked nonchalantly.

She chuckled once, "Oh, good. Very good except for an annoying dickhead."

Charlie only smiled.

Emma sighed, there was no getting around it, "Why aren't you spending time with your kids?"

He looked at her shocked, "How do you know I'm not?"

"You just told me…and also that you're here…with me, at a fair when your kids are at home. Probably wondering where the heck you are." She explained. She didn't understand why he was here with her. She knows that if she's seeing this much of him, how much are his kids?

"I do see them, okay? What brought this on?" He chuckled humorlessly, "It's not like you have any kids."

At that, Emma froze in her spot for a millisecond till she stood up fast, "Let's go explore more." She suggested, not wanting to explain in front of people.

_Come __on make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

"Em, if I angered you in some way, I'm sorry." He told her once they were farther way.

"I know."

They stayed in complete silence as they made their way through the fair grounds. Benders, and bystanders were busy and huddled in the cold chilly night. Until something caught Charlie's eye in the stand of necklaces. He pulled Emma along with her still trying to get herself out of his grasp.

"You know, people are going to think you're abusive if you keep holding me like this." She said offhandedly to him which in return made him drop her elbow, "I was kidding you know." But she gave up when he disappeared in to the stand, "Okay." She was confused, but didn't follow him into the little stand. Many guys walked by giving her a once over, making her glare at them to shut them up.

Killian chuckled, "Always the same with you, right lass?" He turned towards his Swan where she just shrugged her shoulders uncommitted to the statement.

A few moments later, Charlie waltzes out of the stand with something behind his back and smirk playfully on his lips, "What?" She approached him cautiously.

"Here." He told her with giving her a bag, "Are you just going to stare at the bag or are you doing to open it?" He asked after a couple of minutes went by with her not saying or doing anything.

She jumped into action, "Oh, sorry." She shook the bag as the gift feel out into her hand. It was a necklace. A beautifully crafted key. The design was intercut with a vine-like beanstalk wrapping around the stem of the key. The top had a ship with a crown even craved into the sails of it. It was so intercut that the rigs of the key were a hook with the engraving of the directional signs of North, South, East, and West. She laughed, a beautiful real one at last at the keys design. A pirate one, of course, "Give it to your kid." She told him. She didn't believe in things like that anymore. So why start again now?

"Nope. I told you one day you're gonna marry a pirate." He told in all seriousness which made the Sheriff laugh hysterically in remembrance of the night they had gotten together all those many years ago. He was talking when they had slept together, what an awkward why to go…and the foreshadowing of it all.

"Whatever, you say there _Mr. Darling_." Emma taunted him, as she put the key over her head. The chain was long enough to place itself between her breast snuggly. It felt warm against her cold skin which felt oddly comforting.

Killian's eyes pop wide, "The heir of the Darlings?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I know back when we were in the high school age his last name was Harper, but his parents got a divorce so his mother changed it back to what tit was originally. Darling. It's funny, his grandmother used to tell us about Neverland the way that we had seen it. It always made me weary of the place. Not the book, of course, cuz it was my favorite. It was also told to us that she was the inspiration for the book." The Savior explained to the group which got only nods.

"No wonder he was drawn to you or you him." He explained back at her, before looking at the boy. Killian had come across his ancestor many years ago in Neverland. She was a kind hearted soul, just like his Swan.

The Sheriff chuckled, "Well, that's not creepy."

_We will teach you how to make boys next door _

_Out of assholes_

They had gotten over the fact that Emma had met the actual predecessor of Wendy Darling. It was amazing in its own right. They decided to follow with more intrigue of this man now. It was interesting to Killian since he couldn't take his eyes off of Emma. She was beautiful as anything, and still is. She was playing with the key that Darling had given her. It warmed him to thinking that she still may have it somewhere. Yet, when they have gotten back he will search for it. It was beautiful to look at, and it belonged around her neck. The only thing he was that way absent was her circle necklace that she always wore with her Swan one. He was curious of where she had gotten it.

As the night got longer, Emma had gotten tired of the fair. So they headed back to the car to go back to her apartment. It was a quiet ride for the most back. She just couldn't get over the fact the he had bought something for her. She was never the one for gifts for they made her nervous to receive them but once she saw the necklace, she couldn't say no. It was hers. And hers alone…it felt like it was always supposed to be hers.

The car rolled to stop, the dark sky glittered with shiny stars overhead. The street was mostly abandoned, and the low lights of the street lights set an orange glow to as far as they could go against the darkness of night.

"Thank you, Charlie, for tonight. I really appreciated it." She whispered to him once they reached her door.

"I'm always her for you." He smiled brightly.

"Yeah," She snorted, "and that's what scares me." She told him the truth, turning to go inside her apartment building for the night.

He walked away slowly back to his car, thankful for the night away. He was going to go to—

She was frozen at the door, her hand to the latch, "Charlie!" She turned quickly before throwing herself at him, stopping his train of thought completely. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his came around her waist to steady the force of impact, "Thank you for everything." She whispered into his ear, "I really wish you were my real _older_ brother." She taunted him then let go with a quick peck on his check to turn and run back into the building.

* * *

**Song used throughout**:_ Young Volcanoes_ by _Fall Out Boy_

**AN**: SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!. Anywho, got things done. Gave you this chapter for tonight episode! Woot!

**Special Thanks**: _Lisa1972, SweenQueen4055, Gleek221, Ni Castle, Chocolateninjapanada, and ChamberlinofMusic!_

**For Reviewing!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Preview of next chapter**:

_Emma shot at Charlie, "They are your kids, Charlie! What the hell? How could you do this to them-after everything they had gone through?"_

_He huffed, "Don't know what you're talking about." He looked away from her, ashamed at how she caught him._

_Emma laughed, "Sure you don't" She spat out at him, before turning away towards the door. _


End file.
